Poder y Deseo
by misiranwe
Summary: Taiga, Daiki y Kalid; tres hombres luchando contra sus propios fantasmas, por hacerse del poder y de las circunstancias para lograr sus deseos, sin importar el peligro y así se ganen el odio de quienes aman. ¿Lograrán cumplir sus deseos, morirán en el intento o serán eternos esclavos del hechizo del desierto? (AoKaga, otras combinaciones. Posible Mpreg o adopción. Más dentro.)
1. Chapter 1 - Prelude

**RESUMEN REEDITADO**

Kagami Taiga intenta volver a casa y escapar de aquellas "tierras olvidadas de Dios" mientras se las arregla para sobrevivir en un mundo tan estricto.

Aomine Daiki es en realidad algo más que un chico huérfano y ex jugador de instituto. Tiene sus propios fantasmas que le persiguen y un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

Y Kalid... bueno, él es un hombre extraño, también es el padre de Daiki y por si fuera poco es un sultán. Pero el título no le excede de problemas, lo contrario.

Estos tres hombres tendrán que ingeniárselas para lograr sus deseos y objetivos, luchando contra las vicisitudes de un mundo tan frío y peligroso como las agrestes y desérticas tierras del Medio Oriente, entre conflictos políticos, religiosos y civiles. Tienen un objetivo en común: hacerse del poder y torcer las circunstancias a su favor para cumplir sus propósitos, así tengan que enfrentarse y ganarse el odio de quienes aman.

¿Lograrán cumplir sus deseos, morirán en el intento o serán eternos esclavos del hechizo del desierto?

Advertencias del capítulo 4 en adelante: Lenguaje, violación, BDSM, parafilias, tortura, entre otras.

 **AoKaga/KagaAo (KagaMine) y otras combinaciones.**

 **Desde el capítulo 4 en adelante: Lenguaje, BDSM, parafilias, entre otras.**

 **Podría haber mpreg en un futuro, pero no cercano o explícito, más técnico como la adopción.**

 **No será un fic largo.**

 **Considerando secuela.**

 **Notas del fanfic:**

Confieso que da pereza dar los créditos, obviamente nada es mío salvo la trama y uno que otro personaje original por ahí.

Algunos datos pueden ser relacionados con la realidad, pero no profundizaré mucho sobre detalles culturales o socio-políticos de oriente, solo a conveniencia.

Poca referencia de la trama original de KNB como para advertir de spoiler. En este fic Kagami nunca fue a Japón. Notarán que otros detalles son alterados por igual.

Posibles actualizaciones semanales. Quizás antes o después, poned en alerta y resuelto; recibiréis el aviso de actualización.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Lemmon desde el primer capítulo! Aunque advierto que es algo ligero.

Capítulo sin betear.

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Prelude**

1

-¿Ha dejado mi hijo su mal humor mañanero?

El oficial hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, apenas mirando pocas y fugaz veces a la altura de los hombros de su señor y niega.

-No se le veía muy feliz al llegar de su paseo, Malik.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir el familiar agitar del pañuelo que velaba de la vista de todos el rostro de su monarca. No dejaba de parecerles peculiar descubrir que el hombre podía reír, no cuando hacía cagar gatitos a los jeques de la región y desayunaba hombres cada anochecer, casi literalmente.

Al parecer la noche anterior fue más un banquete para él, apenas vio salir algunos jóvenes hombres en la mañana sin sus mujeres.

-Sin embargo puede que su humor mejore más temprano esta vez, con el regalo que fue dejado en sus aposentos.

2

La bestia está frente a Kagami, observándole detenidamente, notando la tensión entre ambos. Apenas minutos atrás el pelirrojo había sido arrojado en el tálamo principal, unas dependencias más allá de su objetivo. Sin explicaciones ni directrices, como a su llegada, apenas dándole tiempo a librarse del polvo del camino y allí estaba en medio de una ricamente amueblaba estancia.

Miró de vuelta cada centímetro de hombre "armado" frente a él, sintiendo la presión que ejercía la mirada sobre su persona y no necesitaba alzar la vista para averiguar que estaba siendo violado su espacio personal por algo no físico. No sabía si sentirse halagado de acaparar la atención del otro o abochornado por el escrutinio.

Cada uno se centró en analizar al otro durante esos largos y extensos minutos llenos de ensordecedor silencio, aunque el pelirrojo no podía ver mucho bajo tanta ropa; aquel sujeto debía ser el señor de aquellas tierras, si no le engañaba el fino gusto en ropa y la presencia que se cargaba, y parecía que al lugar que había ido a parar tenían la extraña costumbre de velar sus rostros como las mujeres, a diferencia de otros sitios.

Entonces uno de ellos rompe en movimientos libres y confiados; el moreno alza una de sus manos para acariciar las cortas hebras pelirrojas, llevando hacia atrás y descubriendo la clara frente tan lechosa como el resto de la piel expuesta, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos por la dureza en el gesto. Las manos siguen descendiendo hasta los bordes superiores del sarong del pelirrojo, la única prenda que se le permitió vestir al ser lanzado al tálamo tras ser desprendido de su propia bolsa con sus pertenencias.

En silencio, como era propio en su persona, el moreno empieza a desnudarle sin prisas, como si estuviese admirando algo más que la mercancía pero con el mismo detenimiento y cuidado, hasta que le deja totalmente desnudo. El pelirrojo frena el impulso de cubrir sus partes íntimas y observa furiosamente ruborizado bajo el flequillo como el moreno le acecha mientras se despoja a sí mismo de sus finas y elegantes ropas, quedando apenas con las piezas más ligeras; una camisa blanco pulcro muy fina y casi transparente y una ropa interior extraña… ¡oh, diablos! ¿En verdad eran…? Eso no era encaje, pero se veía demasiado fresco y dejaba poco a la imaginación... Había aprendido en todo ese tiempo que las vestimentas de ciertos orientales eran más que simples trozos de tela envueltos por aquí y por allá, sin necesidad de profundizar en el arte de la costura; turbante, túnica, sarongs, hiyab, abaya… aquellas ricas telas eran como el cofre de un tesoro que guardaban celosamente los cuerpos más sensuales. Kagami no era muy seguidor de alguna opinión tan trivial, pero hasta allí sus pensamientos empezaban a trabajar con algo más… mundano, después de todo tenía ante sí la prueba viviente de cuan pecaminoso era mirar bajo esas capas de tela. Tuvo cuidado de no mirar más arriba del pecho sin embargo, de todas formas su atención estaba sobre la boa entre las piernas del otro que aun se alzaba orgullosa bajo la tela.

Desvió la mirada a cualquier sitio. ¿Por qué apenas era consciente del calor sofocante allí?

La vista ante él era sin duda mejor que la de aquellos viejos verdes que toquetearon su culo por tanto tiempo. Contrario a lo esperado dejó escapar un suspiro y se relajó, creyendo que era mejor ser tomado por el moreno y ser usado como esclavo o mercancía que ser la puta de esos viejos verdes. Su mirada de soslayo volvía siempre al mismo punto así que intentó distraerse recorriendo de manera morbosa el cuerpo frente a él.

El cuerpo magro y tonificado se aceraba hasta él sin denotar menor confianza que la de un rey en su propia casa, era pura fibra y lleno en los lugares correctos; un culo duro, firme y macizo, espalda ancha y facciones angulosas. Las líneas duras en su rostro se anteponían a las líneas de risa en las comisuras de sus labios, resaltando en su ceño unas notables arrugas.

Sintió que algo se le estaba escapando al mirar el rostro contrario, mas fue disipado el pensamiento ante la señal de peligro. Era bien sabido que se penaba incluso con la muerte ver a los ojos de un noble en aquellas tierras si no se tenía el permiso previo, así ellos se desnudasen ante sí.

Y quizás fue torpe haber sido tan impulsivo como para confiarse de poder seguir su ejemplo y extender su mano para tocar la contraria, eso fue tomado en acción defensiva, ya que fue apresado contra la superficie plana más cercana.

Un jadeo escapa de sus labios antes de terminar de cara a la pared; el primer impulso fue luchar por liberarse, lo que provocó que su captor le presionase aún más contra la superficie dura y su cuerpo protestase por la forma brusca y dolorosa al ser aplastado con tamaña fuerza. Entones es girado en un movimiento fluido y del mismo modo separadas sus piernas, la rodilla contraria presionando dolorosamente contra sus partes y sin darle tiempo a respirar su boca es asaltada al minuto en un beso brusco y fogoso.

Rodea con sus brazos la nuca contraria, fijando sus dedos en el nacimiento de las hebras negroazuladas, mientras intenta mantener la estabilidad en el beso, pero la diferencia es muy notable. Su boca está siendo devorada como si fuese el primer bocado tras meses de hambruna, la lengua invasora se abre paso en su boca hostigando la propia y siente como empuja contra las paredes de su cavidad, provocando un cortocircuito que hace estremecer todo su cuerpo y exprime de él toda energía dejándole cual gelatina.

Se siente demasiado intenso, morboso y pecaminoso para ser solo besos.

Sus piernas flaquean y por un momento agradece tener el apoyo del cuerpo contrario al estar de pie, increíblemente logra completar el pensamiento antes de que la falta de oxígeno le haga delirar y gemir, su cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas, puntos brillantes tras sus párpados, el cuerpo caliente y explosiones dolorosas presionando en su cabeza.

Al fin, luego de lo que parecieron eones, sus labios se separan y ambos respiran agitados; el pelirrojo con los párpados fuertemente cerrados y el pecho en un sube y baja arrítmico. Vuelven a besarse nada más recuperar un poco de aliento, mas no por mucho tiempo, haciendo que la saliva de los dos escurra por la barbilla de Kagami. El moreno permanece peligrosamente en silencio y aunque no le conoce Taiga aprende a leer en esto una señal de peligro. ¿Pero hacia qué? ¿Acaso algo más que su hombría estaría en juego? Sin duda sabía que iniciar esta empresa iba a ser peligrosa, si bien para su orgullo su ego, pero la meta lo valía. No sabía exactamente dónde diablos estaba e iba a salir de allí sin hacer mayor alboroto; ya suficiente con llamar la atención de un emir particular y que este se antojara por su culo.

Ni que decir de la condena a su cuello por supuestamente coquetear con la esposa de otro. Sin duda la vida en el oriente era difícil y aún más para un extranjero que no podía acceder a ninguna embajada, pedir asilo o ayuda alguna sin que su culo o cabeza corra peligro.

3

Un camión se detuvo a orillas de la ruta 95, en camino de Kwuait, dirección sur. Algunos harapientos abandonaron el camión escapando de sus opresores, pero fueron atrapados al momento.

"Es cosa estúpida intentar escapar en su estado, pero aún así lo intenta."

-Espera, no debes mezclarlos.

El hombre mugriento que falló en su fuga se lanzó al segundo camión y atrapó una de las doncellas, amenazando con lastimarla en su desesperación por escapar a su destino. Los hombres que les llevaban no parecían muy reacios a darle ánimo en su huida, resignados a enfrentar lo mismo cada año; siempre había algún siervo enfermo que creía las patrañas de sus compañeros y pensaba que su destino era algún vertedero. No era muy lejos de la realidad, ya que la aldea a la que se dirigían no poseía por el momento un sistema de acueducto, tardarían unos meses más antes de que el proyecto se realice en toda kwuait, pero estaba acondicionada de manera confortable para que los más viejos y pobres hombres sin tierras pasaran los últimos años cuando ya no se precisaba de sus servicios en alguna casa señorial. Aquel anciano ya había terminado de perder la lucidez por el calor sofocante.

Pero estaban entorpeciendo un trabajo que les podría costar sus pobres pescuezos y eso incluía a cierta mercancía enviada al emir. Mala idea la de su señor de ahorrarse en combustible y enviar ambas caravanas juntas, la de los pobres diablos y las de futuras putas para el rey. Habían perdido uno de los mozos extranjeros por un simple desliz, no podían imaginar el castigo que les vendría encima por ese simple hecho.

4

Daiki lleva un rato acariciando su cuerpo y cuando baja a su entrepierna le agarra la polla haciéndole gemir más roncamente. El pelirrojo se muestra distante un instante y más tarde ansioso pero receloso de cualquier acción por su parte, puede notarlo en su lenguaje corporal y en la falta de disponibilidad. Este no era un típico mozo de entretenimiento, su apariencia y actitud distaba de la de una. ¿Qué estaban pensando al enviarle a sus aposentos y qué pasaba por esa cabecita roja?

"Esa mirada fiera suya y la manera en que responde dejan mucho que decir…"

Pero es un extranjero en aquellas tierras, el hecho mismo pautaba un camino de sospecha que habría infinidades de posibilidades y ninguna buena, pero se resumían en dos principales: o había llegado hasta allí por una acción estúpida como la gran mayoría de los turistas en busca de mágicas aventuras de cuentos de hadas o estaba simplemente prostituyéndose.

Esas cuestiones podían esperar, lo averiguaría para más tarde. Mientras le importaba muy poco quien fuese.

Emite un chasquido de molestia. No tiene por qué preocuparse de ser rudo o cuidadoso al tener sexo con un hombre, y sus empleados no le llevarían a sus aposentos sin revisarle primero, o eso esperaba y sino rodarían cabezas. El humor que se cargaba en ese momento le había llevado a aceptar un hombre joven en quien descargar tanta tensión, en vez de alguna doncella o concubina, y lo mínimo que esperaba del pelirrojo era que se comportase a la altura. Debía descargar lo que quedaba de su ira o esta crecería con el paso de las horas.

Iza una de las piernas contrarias y sus dedos se escabullen bajo el sarong, complacido de no encontrar ropa interior bajo ella; sus dedos se mueven en todas direcciones comprobando por sí mismo la mercancía y sin previo aviso hunde dos en las nalgas prietas y firmes, sintiendo como los anillos se cierran al instante alrededor de ellos, la carne tierna inmediatamente empezó a humedecerse de un líquido viscoso y caliente.

Miró el rostro contorsionado por el dolor y la furia, los labios cerrados fuertemente en una mordida voluntaria para evitar dejar escapar cualquier sonido que le pusiese en desventaja.

"Muy emprendedor de su parte."

Pero no bastaría.

Retiró sus dedos y no se molestó en prepararle; el objeto de meter sus dedos en su culo había sido más por precaución. Si era tan cerrado debía ser porque no había sido usado y el moreno era muy quisquilloso a la hora de meter su polla en algún agujero usado.

Dándose por satisfecho y considerando que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, desató la tela que rodeaba su parte inferior y todo en su camino antes de tomar su propia verga y abrirse paso entre aquellas paredes. Un ronroneo bajo retumbó en su garganta al sentir como era estrangulado por su estrechez, el calor abrazador a su alrededor y la familiar sensación de ser tragado por un culo codicioso.

Un quejido de dolor atrajo su atención hacia su presa; el pelirrojo había tenido la mala suerte de ser escogido para su desfogue después de haberse cabreado con un par de accionistas y la incompetencia de sus hombres ante ciertos asuntos de gobierno, pero debía reconocer que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, a esta altura de juego estaría acabado y sangrando en el suelo.

Sus dedos, antes usados para desflorar la virgen entrada, fueron a la boca contraria y separaron aquellos labios y dientes. Esperaba que el chico no fuese tan estúpido de morderlo. Él solo se concentró en empujar fuerte y repetidamente contra ese agujero, descargando su molestia aun latente, arrullado por los quejidos y gemidos de Kagami.

Si no estuviese tan centrado en su propia satisfacción apreciaría más que por morbo la voz tan sensual y los bonitos ruidos mezcla de placer, dolor y frustración del otro.

Era imposible no ponerse caliente al oírle.

El moreno restriega todo su cuerpo contra el de su amante y este último abre sus piernas desnudas para cobijar la cintura del otro, permitiendo que se hunda aún más profundo dentro de su culo, con tanto ímpetu que le hace ahogar un alarido de dolor y a partir de allí Kagami pierde el control completo de su cuerpo.

 _-Hah! Aah….ah! ¡agh! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Fuerte! -_ Los músculos en la espalda del moreno se contraen y flexionan a medida que mueve su cadera para embestir a su amante, mientras gruñe furiosamente de placer. El otro le abraza con todas sus extremidades intentando abarcar la ancha espalda y el torso contrarios, y continua gimiendo sin control mientras su cuerpo intenta seguir el ritmo del moreno, pero se da cuenta de que sus esfuerzos son algo infructuosos como el dolor explota en su espalda por las heridas infringidas y en su clavícula donde el moreno le ha mordido.

 _-¡Aghh!.-_ un par de arremetidas más y Kagami se da cuenta de que se ha corrido haciendo un lío pegajoso entre sus cuerpos, pero el moreno continua moviéndose en su interior, siente como la gruesa polla sigue entrando y saliendo de su maltratado agujero que se contrae y es forzado a abrirse desgarrando los músculos en su ano. A partir de allí empieza a tornarse más sensible cuando la nube del reciente orgasmo empieza a disiparse y su cuerpo se convierte en un lío de nervios que apenas puede sostenerse sin que sus articulaciones colapsen, aunque su cabeza ha estado a punto de rodar de lado y se ha golpeado innumerables veces ya tras cada embestida salvaje.

Al fin el moreno da la última estocada, quedando estático en un momento y explotando dentro del abusado culo que se contrajo aún más de ser posible ante un reflejo doloroso; Kagami sintió como si le hubiesen quemado las entrañas cuando el abundante esperma bañó su interior y sintió parte de este resbalar entre sus piernas cuando el moreno se retiró de él.

En el mismo momento sus piernas fallaron y se deslizó al suelo, emitiendo un gruñido de dolor al sentir su espalda ya lastimada rasparse más.

Los ojos inusualmente azules le miraron penetrantes mientras su dueño se vestía y acomodaba sus ropas permaneciendo tan fresco como si no acabara de arrollarle y follarle rudamente. Eran como nada que hubiese visto antes, quizás el místico tono azul del cielo nocturno en el desierto pudiese comparársele un poco.

-¿Sintiéndote insolente a la primera cogida?

Bajó la vista, visiblemente mortificado. Había olvidado que no debía mirar a los ojos de ningún noble de aquellas tierras, pero al parecer su mente aun no superaba el cortocircuito y el oxígeno que lograba llegar a su cerebro con la respiración aún agitada era insuficiente para devolverle la homeostasia y que todos sus sistemas continuasen trabajando en orden.

Al momento se dio cuenta de que acaba de hablarle en su idioma.

¡Pero claro! Este tenía ser el dueño de aquellas tierras a las que fue a parar.

-Yo….- dudó un momento; en verdad no esperaba que su primera tarea fuese la de complacer sexualmente al señor de aquellas tierras. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué esperaba si el moreno aquí presente tenía todo cuanto pudiese desear o necesitar. Cada objeto en la estancia, la manera en que fue decorada y las insignias rebelaban un cierto rango particular y se pateó mentalmente. Solo él podía tener tan grandes meteduras de pata.- Malik…- pero fue interrumpido al ser alzado bruscamente por el cuello hasta la altura del moreno.

-Ya que has tenido la osadía de hacerlo desde un inicio, ¿no te sientes tan valiente después de ser amonestado?

Se estaba burlando por su atrevimiento de mirarle a la cara.

-Lo siento, ha sido una estupidez.

Eso pareció calmar un poco los ánimos enfebrecidos del otro, que le dejó caer sin ninguna gracia sobre su culo maltratado.

Evitó soltar cualquier quejido o signo de dolor, pero no pudo hacer nada contra el rictus de que cruzó su faz y el temblor en sus piernas.

-Ha sido una buena cogida, por supuesto. Me has hecho replantearme la idea de conseguir un par de mozos para mi harem. Considérate afortunado, serás el primero.

5

Le miró incrédulo desde su posición, recordando inmediatamente que no debía mirar a su cara, por lo que apenas vio los bordes de sus túnicas antes de cruzar la puerta de salida.

-Y deberías saber que no debes confundirte por las apariencias. Desgraciadamente no soy un sultán. Pero quién sabe…

Y se escapó tras reírse en su cara, su risa aún se escuchaba unos segundos después en los pasillos.

Kagami perdió el color en su faz.

¿Qué diablos…? ¿Acababa de dejarse follar por un cualquiera? El dueño de aquel lugar podía tirarlo ahora mismo de patitas al desierto y acabar con su última oportunidad, si no era de los que coleccionaban mozos para compartir con sus invitados. El sujeto que le había roto el culo no parecía ser tan pobre, pero podía engañarle.

"¡El asunto es que me engañó de la peor manera, el malnacido…!"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2 - Atrapado

**Notas del capítulo:**

Cha cha cha chan…

Se vienen muchas explicaciones. El capítulo está cargadito ya que no hice un prólogo ni introducción. Sin embargo este es la intro al objeto de por qué uno de nuestros protagonistas es llamado "El hechizo del desierto". Va relacionado con el título mismo del fic, pero aun no llegamos a ello: la esencia de la historia. Toca sumergirse en la misma, ¿quién acompañará a Kagami en su viaje de inmersión a la primera y segunda zona?

Advertencias: Capítulo sin betear. Saltos de perspectivas por escenas numeradas e interrupción/salto de flash back.

Dato importante al final del capítulo (en las notas finales, of course).

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra en cursiva: flash back.

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra entre comillas + cursiva: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **Atrapado**

6

-Veo que no tienes noción del idioma o dialectos de la región, pero entiendes perfectamente el inglés.

Taiga rememoró cómo había llegado a aquella situación en primer lugar…

Inicialmente se había escabullido de aquellas habitaciones a la mínima oportunidad… dos horas más tarde.

¿Por qué esperó tanto?

En realidad no fue voluntario, algunas mucamas le encontraron en la misma posición que le había dejado el moreno y a partir de allí se sucedieron una serie de acontecimientos bochornosos. Nunca creyó que tuviese en peligro la vida útil de su sexualidad.

O que existiese tal término en general.

Después había escapado al patio, donde pudo tomar un poco de aire y respirar tras la corrida que dio. En verdad no sabría cómo explicarse si a los guardas les daba en perseguirle por parecer sospechoso, así que actuó de lo más fresco y natural, cual invitado.

Era plausible y hasta suertuda la forma en que logró romper de correr agitado como alma que lleva el diablo a "Señor por su casa."

Y entonces lo vio. Aquel sujeto que le había atacado y "atropellado" horas atrás; el dolor en su cuerpo, las marcas y su dificultad para moverse sin sentir que debía estrenarse como asesino, eran alicientes suficientes como para distraerse de su meta: hacer lo que sea con tal de salir de aquel maldito lugar!

Pero las prioridades habían cambiado. Primero debía hacerle pagar al malnacido.

Aunque sus planes podrían no salir como esperaba, no había pensado en un plan C cuando llegara hasta aquí.

 **ººººººº**

 **\- Flash Back -**

 **ººººº**

 **ººº**

 _Una exclamación enojada fue lo único que el moreno poseedor de aquellos divinos ojos dejó salir de sus labios, en una mueca irritada. Y esto lo vio y escuchó cierto pelirrojo, quien se había arriesgado a salir más temeroso de las mucamas que querían asearle, vestirle y desvestirle. Todo en ese mismo orden. Al parecer era parte del cuerpo de seguridad de palacio, si sus cálculos no le fallaban: vestía muy ricamente para ser un simple sirviente o un simple soldado, además de qu ese veía muy involucrado con el entrenamiento en el patio._

 _Perra suerte._

 _Pero no lograba entender lo que hablaba, se entretuvo y gozó malditamente bien de cómo perdía la paciencia, lástima que se le diese tan mal interpretar el idioma de la región; era un problema al contactar con gente de bajos estratos que no dominaban más que su propio idioma._

 _Por eso había llegado a caer en aquella situación en primer lugar. ¿Podía estar más jodido?_

 _Tenía que elaborar un plan para vengarse de aquel sujeto, sin salir afectado en el proceso. Luego podría ingeniárselas para volver a casa. Se tiraría del avión si su mente no dejaba de rememorar el ultraje al que fue sometido horas antes._

" _Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Le reprendió su consciencia._

 _Incluso aquella perra traicionera insinuaba que no podía elaborar un plan escabroso._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Tomado con la guardia baja mientras se regodeaba en sí mismo espiando en el patio._

 _Uno de los centinelas del palacio dio con su ubicación y le miró con desconfianza, pese a que vestía las ropas del lugar. Había escapado antes, pero jugar con las criadas y jugarse el pellejo lo valía en ciertas ocasiones._

 _-Uno de los criados de palacio dijo que necesitaba tomar algo de sol. Creo que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero igual seguí su consejo._

 _Improvisación, pura improvisación._

 _Aunque de todas formas dudaba que el hombre le entendiera, le haría ver el punto: era un extranjero, moviéndose con toda confianza bajo sus propias narices. Eso debía darle alguna idea, ya que sospechaba en aquel lugar los extranjeros eran codiciados cual carne fresca._

 _Si lograba entenderle, entonces estaría jodido, porque dudaba que los criados en aquel lugar dominasen el idioma inglés y menos el japonés, pero más letrados que sean no le entendía cuando les hablaba, y esto debían saberlo todos en palacio._

 _El centinela no pareció convencido, algo frustrado por la barrera del idioma tal vez, y le tomó del antebrazo para remolcarlo de vuelta al interior antes de empujarlo contra otro de sus colegas. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, de las que apenas logró entender poca cosa, como "llevar" y "Malik", la primera ya estaba harto de escucharla y había aprendido su significado por sí mismo tras tanto arrastrar de aquí para allá, ya que desde su arribo en oriente todo mundo parecía "querer llevarlo." Y la segunda… bueno, Malik era "Malik."_

" _Al fin veré al Malik. Le ofreceré mis respetos y luego negociaré con él mi salida de estas tierras olvidadas de Dios."_

 _Solo esperaba no tener que ofrecerle su culo._

 _Uno de los centinelas abrió las enormes puertas dobles que dieron a una rica e iluminada estancia, interrumpiendo el brindis silencioso y privado de su ocupante, quien miró con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos azul pétreo primero a su guarda y después a su acompañante._

 _Una ceja se alzó arqueada de manera elegante y demasiado sexy._

 _Taiga se encontró extrañado ante la familiaridad del gesto y la apariencia del hombre frente a él, entonces sintió como era tirado al suelo de rodillas y apenas registró una que otra exclamación ofensiva contra su persona antes de que el silencio se hiciera ensordecedor._

 _Bueno, ¿podía cagarla de una mejor manera?_

 _Se había equivocado dos veces. Primero había mirado a los ojos de un hombre que confundió con un noble por su aspecto y luego miraba a los ojos del verdadero sultán._

" _Tienes las suficientes agallas, Kagami. A ver si consigues salir ileso de esta."_

 **ºººººººººº**

 **-Flash Back Interrumpido. Continúa en otra escena**

 **ººººººº**

 **ºººº**

7

-¡Espera!

Daiki maldijo a todos sus ancestros. Había bajado al patio para ver la instrucción de los nuevos prospectos a su ejército y estuvo a punto de azotar al inepto instructor. De allí su humor, que había sido sofocado apenas horas antes entre las piernas de un exquisito pelirrojo, fue disparado a los cielos.

El moreno no estaba logrando convencer a su padre de que en verdad no necesitaba un harem. Por lo menos allí tendría algo más en qué dejar salir su frustración y estrés, aparte del derramamiento de sangre. De todas formas ya no había tantos infortunados con la osadía de intentar invadir sus tierras.

-Pasarás a formar parte de sus filas, "ex instructor."

8

 **ººººººººº**

 **-Flash Back retomado-**

 **ºººººº**

 **ºº**

 _Este hombre sí era en verdad el sultán y se estaba acercando a él, seguramente a emitir su castigo por ser tan insolente._

 _-¿Quién eres, joven extranjero?_

 _O podría equivocarse una tercera vez. ¿Quién dijo que no podía ser su día de suerte?_

 _Unas manos grandes, fuertes y callosas le hicieron alzar el rostro, ojos vivaces examinaron cada tramo de su cuerpo para finalizar en los suyos. Él habló en su idioma, un inglés fluido que parecía tan natural... Luego cambió al local, dio ciertas órdenes al centinela y en solo instantes algunos criados hicieron entrada llevando bandejas con frutas y bebidas, otros procedieron a retirar una que otras piezas de ropa de su cuerpo ante la aprobación del mayor, dejándole solo cubierto con telas cómodas y ligeras._

 _-Así está mejor. No había tenido el placer de hospedar un varón extranjero en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Algún presente del este, tal vez?_

 _Por desgracia allí estaba el mismo hombre que le había descubierto la primera vez, y lanzado sin la menor consideración en las últimas peripecias, por confundirle con algún chico juguete, explicando su propia versión._

 _-Sí, majestad. Ya sabe que algunos jeques desean contentarse con su excelencia y quisieron enviarle algo diferente esta vez._

 _Esperaba que se mordiese la lengua y muriese. O en su defecto un castigo divino por mentirle a su rey. ¿En aquellas tierras lo considerarían así si lo hacía parecer un accidente, no? Mira que ponerle en aquella situación y luego lavarse las manos con tamañas mentiras._

 _Ahora, si lo veía de otro modo quizás pudiese usarlo a su favor y luego sobornar al mayordomo, sirviente o lo que sea._

 _Le dio cierto desazón ante el dejavú y la incertidumbre de volver a vivir la misma experiencia con este hombre, cuando fue rodeado y examinado a lo sumo un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza; su mirada era ciertamente intimidante y tan penetrante que podía sentirla bajo la piel._

 _Advirtió en su asentimiento la misma reacción del otro hombre y su cuerpo se tensó de golpe._

 _¿Otra vez?_

" _Damn it..."_

 _Si ser utilizado como mercancía y moneda de intercambio, arrastrado hasta las habitaciones de un pervertido con problemas de carácter y tener que hacerse pasar como vil cualquiera fue el precio para llegar allí…_

 _Jodidas las parcas._

 _Bueno, nadie tenía por qué saberlo cuando volviese a Estados Unidos. Solo sería parte de una aventura macabra._

 _Negó sin embargo. Aun le quedaba algo de orgullo de hombre y lo demostraría cuando volviese a encontrarse con ese sujeto otra vez._

 **ºººººººººººººººººº**

 **\- Fin Flash Back -**

 **ººººººººººººº**

 **ººººº**

-Ciertamente, desconozco el idioma y los dialectos de la región. Ha sido… desventajoso.

Se sintió frustrado y estresado ante los inconscientes intentos de mirar al rostro de su interlocutor, por lo que resolvió arriesgarse y mantener su mirada por encima de los hombros contrarios; ambos poseían la misma altura y complexión. No pudo evitar compararles con el otro sujeto en cuestión.

¿Y por qué siempre terminaba pensando en el imbécil?

Ah, sí; ahora era una constante en su vida mientras le durasen las heridas. Pensando en ello tendría que hacer algo al respecto, lo menos que quería era contraer alguna infección…

Y eso le llevó a la conclusión de que no había sido cuidadoso, aquel sujeto no solo había obviado el usar protección sino que también se había corrido en su culo.

¡Oh, prometía un infierno de dolor cuando lo tuviese en sus garras…!

-Puede corregirse. Primero, quisiera saber los motivos que le trajeron a mis tierras.

Doblemente genial. Otra ronda de emociones encontradas. Seguramente aquel gobernante no toleraría que le mintiesen y menos en público y en su propia cara. Lo había descubierto.

" _Muy astuto…"_

De acuerdo, sus ideas de venganza podían esperar en el lado oscuro por el momento, era tiempo de ejecutar su plan y hablar de negocios.

9

-Puedes salir de tu escondite, Momoi.

Daiki había optado por volver al papeleo, antes de hacer una escena de sí mismo perdiendo el control. No era que le importase mantener una imagen ante nadie, pero consideraba debilidad perder los estribos.

Debía ser cosa de la abstinencia. Desde su regreso no tenía una pelea y estaba ansioso por descargar tanta adrenalina.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca ante el tono irritado del moreno y salió de su escondite para lanzarse presurosa contra el torso del mayor, sin embargo apenas pudo rodearle en su escritorio, el respaldo dificultándole en su camino. Con el mismo espíritu tomó distancia, sin salir de su punto de visión e intencionalmente buscando llamar su atención del trabajo.

Un modo de escapar de cualquier represalia fue actuar con cautela cuando no podía adivinar el humor del moreno y a Daiki le encantaban los momentos de ocio y silencio. Generalmente Momoi se callaba y masajeaba los hombros tensos, en aquella ocasión sin embargo Daiki pareció más dispuesto a otras actividades.

-Esto no es un juego, Satsuki. Estás yendo más allá de lo prudente aun sabiendo que eres una extraña para ellos y su postura ante el hecho de que una mujer se inmiscuya en estos asuntos.

La expresión aburrida y el puchero posterior fueron su respuesta, lo que arrancó de él un suspiro.

Siempre era lo mismo con la pelirrosa. Aprovechando los privilegios que tenía andaba como dueña por su casa dentro y fuera de palacio, consiguiendo así llamar la atención más allá de lo debido y llegando al punto de escabullirse en los salones cuando había alguna junta importante; por suerte no había sido sorprendida aun, aunque sospechaba que su padre no era ignorante de este hecho, parecía tener cierta afinidad para la con la mujer que había llegado a sus tierras como polizón.

-Si en dado caso necesitase de alguna consulta estratégica, sería mejor que esperes ser solicitada y no te involucres por ti misma. A menos que estés tan aburrida y desees regresar a Japón, hazme caso mujer.

No necesitaba llevar más allá la advertencia, pese a que la chica había pasado por una horrible experiencia en los primeros meses de su llegada, era obvio que estaba decidida a vivir allí y acosarle hasta la muerte. Pero gracias a ellos conocía los peligros de su encontrado paraíso exótico. Aquellas tierras podían ser exóticas como su gente, pero también inclementes como el desierto mismo. La pelirrosa nunca había temido por su vida y en solo tres días había vivido los mayores sustos. Haría caso del moreno, siempre y cuando sintiese que estaba a salvo y por ahora lo estaba; de todas formas nadie se atrevería a tocar a la candidata a esposa del futuro rey y menos en palacio. Si el problema era dejarse atrapar o salir de allí, tendría cuidado.

-Es que es tan aburrido aquí, Dai-chan ~

El ojiazul se incorporó, sin molestarse tan siquiera en ser cuidadoso de no llevarse por delante a la pelirrosa y solo le dedicó unas palabras sin detener su andar hasta la salida de su estudio, asegurándose de dejar fuera de la estancia a la mujer.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Compórtate en mi ausencia y limítate a ser una simple mujer por lo menos en apariencias.

Lo que hiciese la pelirrosa, fuera de su oficina, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente la mujer no era codiciosa del oro, aunque como toda fémina gustase de las joyas, así que no temía por nada más que por la salud mental de sus empleados y todo desafortunado que tuviese la mala fortuna de visitar su palacio cuando estaba ausente. Debía conceder que la pelirrosa le era útil ya que gracias a ella nadie sospechaba cuando salía de palacio o del país, de manera no oficial. Solo su padre, que poseía la misma habilidad y parecía tener cierta debilidad por la mujer hasta el punto de hacerle gracia todas sus locuras y cumplirle cada capricho.

Esta vez no era una excepción y Momoi lo sabía. Aunque hiciese rabietas. Nunca se enteraba de antemano cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, pero siempre sospechaba o se enteraba por algún medio sobre los intereses del moreno, ya que velaba por los mismos; así fuese sonsacárselo a su padre. Si no fuese porque solo le consideraba amiga y amante, sería perfecta como reina, pero Daiki aún no tenía planeado establecerse con una pareja. El reino podía permanecer pasivo en su interés de un futuro heredero o la continuidad de la línea real Al Sabah, para eso había abierto la posibilidad de un harem y se estaba trabajando en escoger solo lo mejor de lo mejor, aunque eso lo juzgaría él luego.

Sin embargo el rey parecía tener otros planes.

La desaparición de Sheikh Khadim Sharif al-Ahmad, hijo del difunto jeque Jaber al-Ahmad, y el revuelo causado tras el hecho podía jugar a su favor y sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas sueltas al viento. Tendría que salir un tiempo al extranjero y dar un cierre absoluto a aquel teatro, para siempre.

No sabía que de paso la vida le enseñaría que aunque fuese tan poderoso en sí mismo, como un ejército en un solo hombre, podía encontrar la horma de sus zapatos…

…Otra vez.

10

-Siendo sincero llegar a este lugar fue la única opción que tenía. Constantes problemas he encontrado por intentar pedir ayuda en la carretera. De alguna manera el karma se asegura de que no llegue a mi destino deseado.

Kalid le observaba pensativo; el chico se había limitado a contarle de manera resumida cómo llegó engañado a oriente y la ocurrente manera en que las circunstancias no iban a su favor.

-Sin duda algo he estado haciendo mal.

-Ciertamente.

No podía creerle en su totalidad, la historia parecía demasiado empujada a lo creíble y sin embargo tenía un tinte de sospechoso y risible.

-Me gustaría solicitar su ayuda, si no es demasiado el atrevimiento. No encuentro modo alguno de salir de esta situación

-¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?

Sin rodeos. Ciertamente el sultán no tenía necesidad de nada, pero obviamente no haría un favor de gratis, no cuando podía tener algo a cambio.

-¿Qué deseas como pago, Malik?

Y el chico tenía las suficientes agallas para mirarle de frente. No creía que fuese ignorancia, había notado la incomodidad al tener que evitar mirarle a los ojos.

11

Kalid Al-Sabah estaba preocupado por vez primera en muchos años. La llegada de gente extranjera seguramente era la causa, pero igual había otras cuestiones aparte de los asuntos políticos y de gobierno.

La situación actual en la estructura familiar de los Al-Sabah se estaba viendo alterada con la indiferencia del príncipe por tomar esposa y su renuencia a gozar de las ventajas de poseer un harem. Aunque su propio padre había disuelto el anterior como igual hiciese con el de su antecesor.

Sheikh Kazima Al-Sabah ya poseía la edad para tener su propio harem y esposa, a su edad si bien él no poseía interés alguno en encausar de manera fija y establecida su vida sexual e íntima, a diferencia de su hijo tenía en claro lo que deseaba. Su hijo no daba a demostrar ninguna inclinación por algún sexo en específico tampoco. Creyó que sus años en el extranjero le harían más consciente al respecto, pero al parecer se había centrado más en sus estudios y en practicar básquet durante sus años de escuela.

Ahora era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar el mando de las empresas familiares en el extranjero, pero era tan indiferente a las ventajas de todos los bienes obtenidos en su familia y de los placeres en general que empezaba a preocuparle. Eso pintaba un gran contraste entre ambos, él se consideraba un hombre apasionado y sexualmente activo.

Y cómo le chocaba la situación actual, en otros tiempos él hubiese deseado tener todo lo que su hijo poseía ahora, así mismo su antecesor aunque no fuese de igual forma.

Observó el árbol familiar de los Al-Sabah y se trasladó a aquellos tiempos en los que su reino y pueblo no eran más que un puñado de gente desesperada por tener un lugar donde tirarse a dormir o morir en su defecto, en unas tierras tan áridas y extensas…

La historia de su mayor crecimiento empezó con su predecesor, quien poseía cualidades afines con su hijo ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento.

El sultán de las tierras del oeste, Kalid Rassha Al-Sabah I, había tomado para sí más de una concubina, pero nunca una esposa; tras terminar su formación en el extranjero y apenas siendo un mozo de poco más de diez y siete años se fijó la meta de no distraerse con asuntos vanos y poner todo de su parte para hacer desarrollar su pueblo. La vida en el desierto después de todo suponía muchos riesgos; entre la sequía, la falta de alimentos en temporadas de tormentas y los constantes saqueos, incluso a pleno día, eran factores a considerar cuando algún viajero en busca de asentamiento llegaba a sus tierras. Sin embargo muchos fueron más allá ofreciendo su lealtad y servicios por un trozo de terreno donde vivir. El indiferente joven fue dejando su máscara de frialdad al ver la situación en la que se encontraba su pueblo y deseó poder hacer más, tener el poder de controlar los vientos, el inclemente clima del desierto y la arena.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas con el paso de los años, cuando los esfuerzos por sembrar en tierra árida dieron los primeros frutos, pero sabía que no les duraría la dicha por mucho tiempo. Aunque lograron conseguir semillas y plantas modificadas, el periodo de vida útil era muy corto y tardaban mucho en germinar. Resolvió volver al extranjero en busca de asesoría y puso en marcha algunos proyectos para proteger su gente de la arena que arrasaba con las cosechas, creando algo parecido a una fortaleza donde no tenían que preocuparse más por ello; todos los materiales así como procesos necesarios para hacer una tierra fructífera llegaron a sus manos y aunque otros ya lo habían hecho sin efectos, de alguna manera resultó en sus tierras.

Era innecesario escavar en la herida monetaria que había quedado como resultado en los arcones familiares, todo invertido en la "limpieza" del terreno para disminuir el grado de arena y sal, así mismo en excavaciones que dieron como resultado pozos de agua y un afluente subterráneo no muy distante del palacio.

¿Qué más valía una fortuna familiar celosamente guardada por centurias en pro del desarrollo?

Llevó cuarenta años de su vida el lograr consolidar sus tierras y su gente como un reino, pero fue menester mucho trabajo y sangre para ello, ya que al ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos otros quisieron hacerse de ellos; los atracos e invasiones eran cosa diaria, hasta que logró reunir un ejército. Más tarde este mismo fue comandado por su hijo, el que tuvo con una de sus concubinas, su único hijo. Sheikh Kalid Rassha Al-Sabah se formó a sí mismo bajo las presiones del peligro que asechaba su cabeza al ser el único heredero, consciente de que debía darse a respetar por aquellos ignorantes.

Y vaya que supo agradecerlo a sus enemigos, encargándose de enviar las cabezas y miembros de aquellos que osaban con lanzarse en la estúpida empresa de acabar con su vida, solo por el hecho de nacer futuro heredero de un reino en florecimiento.

Sheikh Kalid llegó a pensar que había algo raro en todo aquello, no en los constantes ataques a su persona sino a las riquezas y la vida misma que se desarrollaba en su alrededor cada vez que volvía a casa, las tierras del oeste presentaban un marcado contraste con las demás provincias de oriente. Su pueblo lo adjudicaba a un dios del que mucha gente se había olvidado, asegurando la justicia del mismo y proclamando que la maravillosa forma en que sus tierras parecían un paraíso no podía ser cosa posible por mano del hombre ni en centurias.

Tenían un punto allí, ya que sus ancestros habían intentado lo mismo sin resultados. O quizás debía adjudicarlo a la ciencia y a todo el dinero que su familia invirtió en ello. Se había dado prioridad al desarrollo del mismo que a su propia educación en las ciencias y prueba de ello era que entrando en el periodo de madurez aun no recibía la primera instrucción de algún idioma extranjero. No obstante no todo era malo.

A los veinte y tres años el príncipe de las tierras del oeste era tan pobre como cualquiera en su reino: sin una sola moneda, pero con todo lo que pudiese necesitar para sobrevivir al alcance de su mano y suficiente actividad cazando a sus enemigos como para aburrirse.

Bueno, eso creyó por un tiempo, luego estaba tan aburrido que nada más conseguir establecer un tratado de comercio con otras provincias empezó a ahorrar dinero para ir al extranjero, pero sus intentos eran frustrados cuando debía invertir en tantas cosas: la caballería, la protección de las murallas, las caravanas y el transporte de mercancía, todo eso corría por cuenta de su bolsillo.

A los veinte y seis años su pueblo hizo un gran banquete en su nombre y una ceremonia de renovación de votos al Malik y por extensión al príncipe: lealtad, servicios y hasta su propia vida. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para el Sheikh de aquellas tierras, con los regalos que le fueron ofrecidos- entre ellos piezas de oro que vaya a saber el cielo como gente tan pobre de monedas lo tenía- dejó de preocuparse por sacar de sus pobres ingresos y logró reunir el dinero suficiente para irse al fin al extranjero.

Tardó un periodo de seis años en volver y no lo hizo solo.

El siguiente en la línea de sucesión de la real casta Al-Sabah había nacido en el extranjero y fue llevado a sus tierras legítimas a la tierna edad de cinco años, justo a tiempo para conocer a su abuelo antes de que este partiese a reunirse con sus ancestros.

12

El pelirrojo fue llevado de vuelta a aquellos aposentos, nada más llegar se armó un revuelo de mover cosas de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó aun sin importarle la barrera del idioma, pero las circunstancias y el momento jugaron a su favor, pues parecieron entender su disyuntiva.

-Estamos instalando un lecho para usted.

Pero no funcionó el sistema de comunicación ni lenguaje corporal en la otra línea, ya que no le llegó el mensaje.

-El sultán ordenó fueses acomodado en estas estancias. Estas son las estancias del príncipe, o parte de sus antiguas habitaciones desde ahora, debo decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran y tuvo que obligarse a no demostrar ninguna otra expresión de sorpresa, como que su quijada llegase al suelo de la impresión.

Frente a él una voluptuosa mujer de enormes pechos, cuerpo de diosa y ademanes sensuales. Lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus cabellos y ojos sin embargo: rosados.

¿Acaso tenían la manía de coleccionar gente como si fuesen juguetes?

" _Juguetes sexuales de todos los tamaños y colores. Si no los tienen en mayoría quizás están iniciando la empresa."_

-¿Quién eres?

Y Quizás los juguetes eran posesivos de sus dueños. Quién sabe, aquel era un mundo extraño. Oriente era la dimensión de La Oca en su opinión.

13

Malik Rassha, como se había hecho llamar tiempo después de su regreso del extranjero, se había negado a tomar esposa como lo hiciera su antecesor y dio dotes a las concubinas antes de disolver el harem, estableció un nuevo orden en su casa hasta llevarlo a la altura de algunos castillos europeos y consolidó su gobierno monárquico de manera formal ante el resto de las naciones, empezando con una proclamación ante las demás provincias y su participación estratégica en algunos conflictos entre castas, hasta el punto de asegurar la seguridad de su reino.

Veinte años más tarde podía sentarse y admirar los frutos del esfuerzo de sus antepasados, de su pueblo, el suyo propio y del de su hijo. Pues obviamente su heredero continuaba el legado de cooperar e invertir pensando primeramente en su pueblo y después en su bolsillo.

No es que Daiki, como prefería ser llamado en privado, fuese ambicioso o apegado a tales cosas. El chico había heredado de su abuelo y de su padre mismo la terquedad, la ambición de lograr el control de todo al alcance de su mano y el desapego de las cosas brillantes, llámese dinero y piedras preciosas, considerando que esto último era más propio en una mujer.

Lo único brillante que agitaba el aplomo de su hijo era su apego al rojo. En batalla, era casi diabólico verle satisfecho por desangrar a sus adversarios sin inmutarse en empaparse del líquido carmesí. Cuando encontraba ese tono en las hebras de cabello era otra cosa. Esperaba que su hijo nunca se encontrara con algún enemigo tras su cuello con pelirrojas calientes como cebo, sino correría la misma desafortunada suerte de su difunto primo, aunque este había caído más por estupidez al actuar tan inconscientemente en tierra extraña, sabía que su hijo era más astuto que eso.

Y su aparente apatía por el sexo quizás le salvaría de su propia debilidad.

Por eso dudaba que la misma suerte se aplicara si su objeto de fascinación estaba más que al alcance de su mano y mejor aun: en un chico.

Quizás le serviría para curarse de aquellas bajas pasiones, sabía que era consecuencia de haber perdido a su madre tan joven, en vez de demostrarlo de alguna otra manera o deprimirse su hijo perseguía el rojo de los cabellos de su madre que recordase de su niñez en todo y era macabramente selectivo: psicótico al punto de no querer ver cabelleras rojas y lascivo cuando involucraba la sangre.

Solo esperaba no matase al chico, aunque quizás pedía demasiado del pobre extranjero. De lograr lo demandado no escatimaría en gastos y esfuerzos por devolverle a su mundo, mientras le tocaba sobrevivir en el suyo propio. Sino, más se había perdido bajo la arena del desierto.

" _No es como si debiera darle mayor importancia o preocuparme por ello."_

Lejos estaba de imaginar que por su propia orden había llevado a un pelirrojo extranjero a las cámaras de su propio hijo que reunía todas las cualidades afines a su debilidad. Por su propia mano la antigua casta Al-Sabah estaba a punto de terminar.

 **TBC**

 **Notas finales:**

Los roles seme/uke aun no están definidos, así como la preferencia sexual de Daiki en esta trama. Sin embargo puse AoKaga porque es la primera alineación preferida en el fandom de KNB- y últimamente mi favorita involucra a estos dos en general -.

Ahora quisiera consultar sus preferencias al respecto, ya que me vale el orden de los factores- arriba y abajo es lo mismo para mi, incluso quien esté arriba puede ser el follado en mi opinión-, pero tomaría en cuenta su opinión:

En orden seme uke, su preferencia. O si les vale como a mí el orden de dominancia, hablando básicamente de una orientación flexible en la que ambos son iguales, no importa quién penetre a quién.


	3. Chapter 3 - Atrapado (2da parte)

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra entre comillas + cursiva: recuerdo.

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra entre comillas: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **Atrapado – 2da parte.**

12

Salvado por la campana. Taiga se deslizó entre los pasillos de palacio, sin dar espacio a la pelirosa de continuar su interrogatorio.

Al parecer una legión de hombres sometía la ciudad.

Siguió a los criados hacia los balcones y observó extrañado lo que parecía una tormenta de arena acercarse. Pidió prestados unos binoculares, pero recordó inmediatamente donde estaba.

-Deberías ir acostumbrándote. Esto sucede cada pocos meses.

Su corazón dio un salto al ser tomado por sorpresa, mas antes de reparar en quien le hablaba fue halado sin previo aviso y arrastrado por los pasillos. Todo lo que podía ver entre tanta tela era piel blanca y cremosa en unos dedos finos que no podían ser de una mujer ni debería poseer un hombre.

-Espera

Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para frenarle y ambos cayeron al suelo, enredados en un lío de cuerpos y tela. La risa cantarina llenó los pasillos por un momento y apenas disminuyó gradualmente mientras la fuente de la misma se recomponía de su propio chiste.

El pelirrojo no veía la gracia llegar a él de ningún lugar.

-Perdón. Tienes poco tiempo en palacio, pero puedes andar con confianza de que nada malo va a pasarte dentro de las paredes del castillo. Mi nombre es Kise, tu debes ser el nuevo chico del que hablan en los pasillos.

Como si no fuese lo suficientemente descarado, el rubio desnudó el tronco de su cuello donde se veía la fea mordida.

Touché.

Algo se estaba cocinando por ahí y él no distinguía entre el olor que destilaba. Esperaba no fuese su cuerpo siendo quemado en una hoguera.

-Eso se puede infectar. Sígueme, tenemos mejor vista desde el último piso y podremos curar esa fea herida.

Pese a todo, no se confiaba de repente en un extraño. Kise parecía japonés por igual, quizás un mestizo porque dudaba que en Japón hubiese rubios de ojos dorados. Mas no por eso confiaría en él. ¿Solo por ser ambos mestizos? Ni de coña.

-Entonces… ¿vienes? Prometo que no voy a morderte, solo quiero ayudar con eso.

Ah, cierto, la mordida que le dio el desgraciado. Al parecer todo le recordaría la fatídica experiencia.

-No necesito ayuda. Solo dime dónde encontrar un maldito botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Por suerte tenía todas sus vacunas. Solo esperaba, por todo lo más sagrado, que no le hubiese contagiado algo.

-Como quieras.

13

Daiki no estaba pensando últimamente, en verdad que no. De ser así no consideraría oportuna la marcha hacia Kwuait. Sabía dentro de sí que se estaba comportando como un crío enfermo y que necesitaba alguna terapia. Mientras estuvo en Japón rara vez tuvo algún arrebato de descontrol y ni tan similar.

No sabía de dónde provenía la sed de sangre o quizás sí y solo deseaba enterrarlo más profundo, deshacerse de ello hasta que no quedase remanente alguno.

Apretó su antebrazo derecho al sentir como se acalambraba.

Debía ser ansiedad, no podía ser otra cosa.

Quería engañarse a sí mismo, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría el hechizo.

" _¿Qué diría Kalid si te viese ahora mismo, eh?..."_

Lanzó una mirada retadora hacia arriba, allí donde el sultán miraba la llama ardiente en los ojos de su hijo, advirtiendo en qué se estaba convirtiendo su propio hijo.

14

Los criados se apostaban a los lados en las paredes del tálamo de su señor. Cuando la pelirosa entró como una tromba, hecha una furia, y empezó a hacer destrozos en la estancia se miraron confundidos. No era la primera vez que le veían hacer una rabieta, pero les parecía muy extraño su comportamiento.

Momoi suspiró y se arregló los flequillos que apenas se despeinaron. Luego se disculpó con los criados y pidió que le dejasen a solas.

¿Por qué Daiki no se decidía de una vez por todas hacerla su esposa?

¿Por qué el Malik continuaba trayendo amantes cuando era tan obvio que su hijo no les hacía caso alguno?

"Si él no hace nada al respecto, debería aprovechar, ¿no?"

Nadie tenía por qué enterarse, ya se encargaría de hacerles entender a cada uno de ellos quien era la oficial y que más valía ser leales a ella si querían continuar recibiendo tantos lujos por ser simples decoraciones.

Iría primero por el pelirrojo, el rubio era más manejable y conocido: solo debía recordarle su lugar.

15

Taiga se sintió traicioneramente bien. A diferencia del trato común que recibía de los hombres, este parecía tan firme y a la vez "táctil…" Sus formas agraciadas no le hacían menos varonil, pero era hermoso en gran manera.

-Estás tan tenso. ¿Por qué no te relajas?

Hizo una mueca que en simple lenguaje rezaba desconfianza, sin embargo a los pocos minutos se encontró gimiendo de placer ante las atenciones del rubio.

El olor a especias hacía que su cuerpo luchase a contravoluntad para relajarse, la música típica y melodiosa solo añadía más magia de sumisión y se descubrió imposibilitado de resistir más tiempo.

Sintió algo encajar entre sus piernas y apenas logró reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacer que sus ojos se abriesen, sintiendo los párpados tan pesados…

-Qu-qué haces…?

-Darte la bienvenida, por supuesto.

Sus labios fueron tomados en una caricia sutil que luego perdió todo toque de ligereza en cuanto su labio inferior fue mordido y halado. Una sonrisa traviesa bailó sobre él y sus manos automáticamente se encajaron alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Kise era esbelto, lo que compensaba que su cuerpo no pareciera una simple exhibición de músculos y extremidades. Las mismas se sentían tan bien bajo su tacto mientras recorría todo su cuerpo desde la pantorrilla hasta el cuello, sintiéndole arquearse al contacto y frotar sus pelvis juntas sin dejar de devorarle la boca.

Taiga no era virgen ni mucho menos, tenía tanta experiencia con las tres especies de géneros sexuales como con sus manos, y eso era decir mucho porque tras cada juego quedaba tan duro y a la vez tan cansado que la mejor opción era darse un trabajo manual, lo que conllevaba que tras su descanso saliese en citas que casi siempre terminaban en un lío de sábanas.

Su mano, ni lenta ni perezosa, se había hecho del miembro del rubio, descubriendo como bien sospechaba que el chico no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Aquella debía ser la norma en aquella casa, siempre dispuestos a comando.

Esto arrancó un gemido de sorpresa del rubio, quien terminó bajando de su regazo.

-Preparémonos ambos a la vez.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

16

-Con el debido respeto, majestad, nuestro Sheikh podría correr peligro al dejarse arrastrar por sus impulsos. Además de un tiempo para acá se comporta demasiado violento, más descontrolado que su majestad cuando fue un mozuelo.

Kalid no se sintió ofendido por sus palabras. Si había algún vasallo que gozase de tal beneficio como el hablar abiertamente con el sultán de aquellas tierras, era el viejo emir que había cuidado de él durante su niñez y servido hasta el momento. Era el único al que le permitía el beneplácito de aconsejarle en asuntos personales. De igual manera concordaba en su opinión. Ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente para que su hijo saltase aquella etapa. Podría ser algo drástico, pero le hará saltar de ser necesario. No podía simplemente considerar la idea de tener otro hijo de reserva solo porque el primero se llevó a sí mismo a los seguros brazos de la muerte, enceguecido por la locura.

-Quizás fue muy pronto para hacerle volver.

O quizás su hijo le estaba ocultando algo. Y Dios le ampare si así fuese.

Se movió del balcón tras lanzar una mirada resuelta en respuesta al desafío de su hijo e hizo llamar a sus guardas.

-No debe llegar más lejos de la última línea. Las fuerzas de Baréim seguirán la retaguardia. ¿Necesito ser más específico?

Ambos soldados se miraron entre sí antes de negar y realizar el saludo protocolar. Kalid les despidió.

Dejaría que su vástago probase la emoción de unirse a la marcha, atado.

17

Daiki se creyó vencedor cuando vio su séquito alistarse para partir.

-¡Moveos niñitas! ¡Vamos a tomar Kwuait frente a sus ojos!

Sabía que su padre tenía un contingente protegiendo la ciudad, solo bastaba que un representante de la familia Al Saba estuviese presente para defenderla y evitar que Baréim se haga con ella. El destino de la provincia quedó incierto con la muerte de su primo, pero la familia política seguía pensando que tenía derecho alguno y privilegios por encima de los lazos de sangre.

Kwuait era provincia gracias al sultanato del oeste, pertenecía a los Al Sabah y ningún otro tomaría lo que por derecho era suyo.

Si alguien no respetaba ese acuerdo, entonces solo tenía que olvidarse de la diplomacia.

18

Taiga no pudo seguirle el ritmo al rubio cuando este le engulló tan profundo en su garganta, después de eso se habían trasladado al suelo cubierto de mullidas pieles y sin dilación fue introduciéndose en el resbaladizo canal.

No fue tan bruto como su atacante. En respuesta a su "hospitalidad" el rubio merecía un mejor trato que eso, por lo que decidió hacerle disfrutar.

Probó cada pedazo de su cuerpo desnudo, con cuidado de no dejar marcas, prodigándole caricias y besos de un amante ni tan experto ni tan párvulo, pero devoto. Sus dedos estaban humedecidos con los fluidos propios del rubio, a quien preparó a consciencia considerando su tamaño. Entonces todo se tornó más movido a partir de allí.

Ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de asegurar las puertas, embotados por su propio placer todos sus sentidos estaban en sentir al otro y hacerle disfrutar de un buen momento. Sin ninguna palabra cariñosa, promesa o recompensa alguna. Un simple acto de dar y recibir.

En sí era un acto egoísta y a sí fueron descubiertos, en el acto carnal y desenfrenado, probando todas las posiciones posibles sobre la superficie, continuando entre cada corrida con otro ansiado intento por alcanzar el orgasmo.

19

-Como bien reza la trillada frase, el principito ha mordido el anzuelo.

Unos kilómetros distantes de la línea de marcha esperaba un jeep. No fueron tomados en consideración al no suponer ninguna amenaza, de todas formas ellos no estaban centrados en la comitiva sino en otro objetivo.

Entre la conmoción nadie se enteraría y cuando se conociese su ausencia ellos estarían muy lejos de su alcance.

-Shun, envía el mensaje. Lo tenemos en la mira.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Roto

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra entre comillas: voz no presente, llamada telefónica, etc.

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra entre comillas + cursiva: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **Roto**

20

Abrir sus ojos y ser cegado por la brillante luz del sol debió ser su primer pensamiento, pero al igual que su reacción estaba suspendido en su propia mente.

Sentía la piel lacerada y las extremidades tan adoloridas como si le hubiesen dado la paliza de su vida, la garganta reseca y lastimada, no podía hablar y las lágrimas escapaban por sí solas haciendo su vida más lamentable.

Era una vergüenza de hombre.

"Deberías verte ahora mismo, tan frágil y lamentable…"

Le tomó poco tiempo darse cuenta qué era real y qué no. Daiki tiró de sus manos solo para descubrir que se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo, atado de manos y tobillos, con las extremidades estiradas y sus ropas empapadas de sangre.

Un gruñido fue lo único que logró escapar de su garganta al intentar hablar.

-Tsk. No me pagan suficiente para esto.

Sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente hacia la figura sentada en una esquina de aquella estancia. Se forzó a si mismo hablar, aunque aun sentía la boca pastosa.

-No me gustan estas clases de bromas.

El sujeto que le vigilaba se puso de pie de un salto. Al verle acercarse distinguió con mayor detenimiento dónde se encontraba, no realmente su ubicación sino en qué.

Parecía… un pozo…

Maldijo a su atacante en tanto este pisoteaba sus muñecas fijadas al dorso sobre el suelo, el daño infringido al nervio le arrancó un dolor sordo que fue directamente a su cerebro y su cabeza dio un par de vueltas. Su atacante siseó nueva vez su descontento por hacer aquel trabajo, jurando que podía hacer algo más interesante que ser niñera.

-Libérame y tendrás una muerte rápida.

-Yo en tu lugar rogaría por ella, no tendrás tal privilegio.

21

Sin ningún peso de consciencia imaginaba que era otro cuerpo el que yacía bajo el suyo, bien construido y de formas duras, arqueándose de placer ante el tacto de sus dedos, provocando que su boca se hiciese agua al probar su piel y el néctar de su boca; pero en ningún momento durante el acto besó los labios del rubio, quien se entregaba sin reservas ni tapujos. Al fin y al cabo ambos eran simples desconocidos navegando en un mar de placer, sin sentimientos ni compromiso de por medio.

Cada uno visualizando en el otro el objeto de su real entrega.

En carne Kise se entregaba al pelirrojo, imaginando que se trataba de su amante, en cambio Taiga lo hacía con un desconocido, un sujeto sin rostro, pero tan familiar a su tacto que lo encontraba jodidamente correcto. Era un sueño húmedo en la vigilia y un fantasma al despertar.

No sabía de quién se trataba, si era una mera ilusión o la recreación de sus deseos más vergonzosos tomando la forma de un hombre que anhelaba.

Pero todo se detuvo abruptamente ante el estruendoso ruido, ninguno de los dos tuvo la satisfacción de correrse y de modo hilarante la excitación se les fue de golpe al ver las puertas entreabiertas.

-Espera.

Esta vez no hizo caso al rubio y logró liberarse del agarre, se vistió con prisas procurando verse lo más presentable antes de que alguien tuviese la grandiosa idea de inculparle por follarse uno de los concubinos del rey.

-Está bien. No tienes que alarmarte, hombre.

Kise se veía demasiado calmado para su propio bien. Taiga empezó a considerar el hecho de que quizás había vuelto a caer en otra trampa.

De milagro estaba vivo a esta altura de juego con tantas metidas de pata.

Pero si le iban a inculpar de algo no sería en la misma escena del crimen, por lo que abandonó la estancia rápidamente y dejó a un lado buenos modales, etiquetas y amabilidad al dejar plantado al rubio.

Nada más salir al pasillo consideró que cada vez que salía había un nuevo revuelo. Los criados parecían excitados y temerosos, corriendo de un lado al otro. La barrera del idioma le impedía informarse por lo que fue en busca de la información él mismo.

Al parecer había un enfrentamiento en el salón principal, no tuvo reparos en ir directamente allá y las puertas le golpearon al abrirse brusca e inesperadamente a la vez que un cuerpo colisionaba contra él.

-Llévenselo de mi vista.

Un par de centinelas le quitaron el peso muerto de encima y alguien le ayudó a incorporarse. Notó la mirada de la pelirrosa, descubriendo que era la única mujer presente y todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos.

El malik se notaba aparentemente sereno, pero su postura podría engañarle. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, no mucha pero lo suficientemente llamativa por el contraste entre su piel y la tela blanco inmaculado, ahora manchada, que vestía.

-Necesitarán un cebo. Este hombre podría servir.

 _"¡¿Ha?!"_

-Un momento. ¿Estás loca, mujer? No sé en qué me estés involucrando, pero lo que sea no conozco estas tierras ni nada que le involucre.

Ella le dio una mirada demasiado dulce, haciéndole estremecer.

-Eso no interesa, solo tienes que seguir la corriente y lucir guapo. La gente de oriente, especialmente de este extremo, tienen ciertas debilidades e inclinaciones que parecen ser cortadas por el mismo patrón. Incluso los hombres.

Taiga notó que todos entendían su lenguaje. Bueno, a excepción de algunos centinelas.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia, ahora largo, Satsuki.

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero y obedeció tozudamente la orden del ojiazul. Ni siquiera le esquivó al pasar y el ojirrojo tuvo que frenar una maldición al sentir los tacones puntiagudos pisotearle como advertencia.

¿Qué era ella?

No se perdió la discusión y los murmullos que se armaron en derredor de la gigantesca estancia. Lástima que no pudiese entenderlos.

El sultán le pidió acercarse y cuando algunos hicieron el ademán de querer obligarle a inclinarse el ojiazul les despidió con un ademán de su mano. Todos abandonaron la estancia sin rechistar, quedando solo ellos dos.

Su mirada glaciar le recorrió entero y una sonrisa sutil pero burlesca adornó el varonil y atractivo rostro. El malik no podía superar los treinta años, pese a las líneas tensas en su ceño y párpados, aunque en sus ojos se avistaban signos inequívocos de un hombre que ha vivido mucho.

Sus labios se movían al hablarle, pero el pelirrojo se hallaba perdido en su observación y esto lo notó su interlocutor, quien tomó su barbilla entre dedos fuertes y ásperos hasta hacerle alzar la vista y anclar sus miradas.

Agua y fuego se encontraron. Sus cuerpos sintieron el estirón al chocar la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos le dio mayor importancia.

Taiga sin embargo lamentó haber perdido el toque de aquellas manos cálidas.

-Sería peligroso hacer caso a las ideas de Satsuki, pero no niego que suele acertar en la mayoría de los casos. Es una mujer habilidosa y criada con otras costumbres.

Esperaba no le diese vueltas al asunto.

-Su estancia en esta parte causa revuelo y ahora más que nunca podría estar en peligro. Aquí es donde entras tú. Ambos serán trasladados al palacio principal. Irás en calidad de sirviente junto con otros tantos. Solo una fachada, tendrás que protegerla y actuar con cautela si quieres llegar vivo. Te las arreglarás. ¿No lo has hecho así todo este tiempo?

Su mirada escéptica fue burlada.

-No tengo experiencia de guardaespaldas, apenas puedo salvar mi vida.

-Pero lo harás y lo harás bien, te conviene. Serás recompensado grandemente. Tienes mi palabra.

A ver, a ver. ¿Qué se estaba cocinando aquí?

-Con el debido respeto, no sé si pueda creer en la palabra de alguien que desconozco.

 _"Oh, Dios. Su sonrisa es arrebatadora. ¿Qué magia tiene la gente de este país?"_

-Todo lo que quiero es regresar a mi país. Haré cuanto sea necesario para ello.

-Lo sé, por eso te escogí para este trabajo. Tengo personal suficiente para ello, pero esta es tu oportunidad y he decidido brindártela.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Taiga le miró desconfiado, buscando en su interlocutor alguna señal de que aquello se trataba de alguna mala broma.

Había truco allí.

-¿Qué está sucediendo realmente?

Él le miró fríamente.

-No necesitas saberlo. Ve a alistarte. Mis hombres están esperando y las criadas ya deben haber terminado con Satsuki y Kise. Ellos dos deben llegar sin un solo rasguño. ¿Entendido?

 _"No soy uno de tus hombres, sultán. ¿Arriesgar mi vida para salvar la de otros?"_

Él no tenía ningún complejo de héroe. Haría lo propio para cumplir con el trato, nada más.

-Lo que no está escrito no está hecho. Precisaría por lo menos de una nota por escrito que estipule lo acordado.

22

Kalid vio salir al chico con paso firme y confiado. Le gustaba su actitud.

-Mi señor, es hora de partir.

Dio el consentimiento para que fuese recogida la sala. Todos los documentos importantes fueron guardados, la gran mayoría de ellos iría bajo tierra y otros pocos consigo.

-¿El traslado está asegurado?

-Sí, mi señor. Todo fue comprobado hasta el último minuto. Los túneles son seguros y una buena parte ya ha cruzado sin causar revuelo. Todos dan por sentado que se trata de alguna celebración y pueden coger un atajo para llegar a Sabah.

-Y será afianzado con la llegada de Satsuki.

-Pese a ser extranjera y actuar de manera imprudente, muy diferente de nuestras costumbres, parecen estar de acuerdo que sea la prometida del Sheikh, aunque muchos son conservadores, mi señor. Su traslado no será un paseo al campo y no será bien vista por todos, allá también su vida correrá peligro.

-Nos encargaremos de eso. Ahora, ¿dónde está nuestro invitado? No he podido darle la bienvenida que se merece.

23

 _-_ Al parecer el principito está emocionado.

 _-_ "Yo también, no sabes cuánto. Y no podemos olvidar a nuestro amigo. ¿Quieres ver quién está más emocionado de los dos, mi príncipe?"

-¡Púdrete! Voy a disfrutar torturándote hasta la muerte. Vas a maldecir cada puto día de tu jodida vida.

Escupió la pantalla y gruñó iracundo, forcejeando para liberarse, pero estaba atado con cadenas pesadas e imposibles de romper con solo la fuerza bruta.

Sintió escalofríos al escuchar el gemido lascivo tras el auricular.

-"Cuando me hablas así solo puedo excitarme más. Sobrevive a la prueba, precioso, y voy a recompensarte. Vas a cumplir tus palabras y torturar mi pene en tu culo hasta **_la petite mort._** "

Su mandíbula dolía de la fuerza aplicada. Hacía todo el esfuerzo por frenarse. Ahora sí, era definitivo. No le daría el gusto de responderle de ninguna forma, ni con amenazas que quizás no podría cumplir viendo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Un pozo, solo podía significar tres cosas: le dejarían abandonado allí, atado, sin posibilidad de escaparse para que muriese de hambre, deshidratación e insolación, le ahogarían o enterrarían vivo. La última era poco probable si esto era una prueba, conocía la forma en que su captor jugaba, le gustaba dar una via de escape a sus presas, a los que consideraba juguetes y por alguna razón se había "encariñado" con él. El término que usaba para referirse a él no tenía mayor connotación y esperaba que no descubriese que en verdad le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Hace tiempo, antes de que incluso él mismo supiese su ascendencia había quedado en la mira de aquel enfermo coleccionista, hasta entonces él era solo un chico sin ningún trauma y desde el momento en que quedó en sus manos no era más que un muñeco roto intentando sobreponerse a las pesadillas, que no había podido frenar por sí mismo las secuelas ni deseaba que nadie supiese acerca de sus cicatrices internas. Había puesto todo de su parte hasta lograr frenar todos los impulsos, lo único que no podía controlar era la inestabilidad emocional que padecía cuando se cabreaba. Creyó que tendría tiempo, que no volvería a cruzarse con aquella pesadilla otra vez y lograría sanar.

Juraba que si tenía la oportunidad de salir vivo de esta le haría pagar, cerraría ese capítulo y curaría sus traumas con la muerte de su perpetrador.

Si salía vivo, no dejaría que siguiese marcando las pautas de su vida. Tenía que pasar esa prueba.

-Si me matas, perderás solo un juguete más.

-"Confío en ti, no me decepciones."

Fue arrojado al fondo mientras su captor discutía los detalles con su gente y el pago por supuesto.

El muy maldito sabía que quedaría tan dañado que bajaría la guardia en algún momento y lograría atraparlo de nuevo. Él solo había sido tan estúpido de ir directamente a su trampa.

Pensó en los centinelas que le acompañaron. Todos habían perecido intentando protegerle, no habían llegado a la primera línea de regimiento que marchaba rumbo a Kwuait, frente a sus propias narices, sus atacantes aprovecharon la ocasión y nadie se dio cuenta cuando sus hombres fueron rebajados por los forajidos y él atrapado como botín.

Esto podría ser un problema si su gente encontraba los cuerpos. Podría ser malinterpretado como un ataque de Baréim y eso pondría en conflicto a las dos potencias.

 _"Kalid…"_

Su padre, Momoi, Kise y todos los demás estarían en peligro por su estupidez.

La mirada cálida de unos ojos rojos le recibió en la oscuridad antes de ser despertado con brusquedad.

-Vamos, eres el invitado de honor, no puedes perderte el espectáculo.

No podía ver en la oscuridad, solo sentir el dolor en sus extremidades y su mandíbula, donde había sido golpeado para sacarle de la inconsciencia. Tenía el labio partido, el dolor latente lo hacía evidente así como el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Inspiró profundo, preparándose para lo que viniese.

24

-Los vi teniendo sexo. Que descuidado, chico nuevo. Podrían ahorcarte solo por tocarlo.

-¿Quieres callarte? Si nos descubren no seré el único en tener una muerte horrenda.

-¿Tan bueno es el sexo entre hombres? ¿Mejor que con una mujer?

Taiga invocó paciencia. Apenas llevaban media hora de camino y la chica ya había salido de su escondite. Su cabello había sido escondido bajo un antifaz al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, para hacerle pasar como un chico, ¡pero allí estaba desnudando su pecho para mostrárselo!

El rubio iba en otro camión con la mitad de los criados, todos haciéndose pasar por mercantes, lo más común en aquella ruta. Maldijo su suerte. Le tocó la pajilla más corta.

Lo peor de todo era que carecía de información.

-Sé útil y suelta la sopa. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Y por qué tanto secretismo? Tienen derecho a guardarse los asuntos que no me competan, pero estoy arriesgando mi pellejo por proteger el tuyo aquí.

-¿Qué me darás a cambio de la información?

Debía ser la oferta de un trato con el mismo diablo.

-¿Qué pides?

No iba a decir "lo que sea", por esa boca ya había caído en suficientes problemas, pero en verdad necesitaba informarse para saber en qué lío estaba metido y ver cómo salir.

-No te dolerá ni costará tanto, relájate. Quiero dos cosa, te diré cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, si es que llegamos.

Obviamente no le gustaba el asunto y ahora su curiosidad picaba, por la urgente necesidad de supervivencia.

Los instintos son una cosa poderosa, él nunca había sido tan curioso, pero ¡hola! Su vida estaba en peligro allí y no sabía en qué se la jugaba.

25

Alguien lloriqueaba. Sus gemidos se alternaban entre quejidos de dolor.

-Por favor, misericordia. Mi señor, no lo hice por voluntad, lo juro.

Kalid no mostraba ninguna emoción en su faz mientras miraba el pequeño hombre encadenado a la pared en aquellas mazmorras. Todo su bello cuerpo, del que había disfrutado varias ocasiones, estaba mutilado y lleno de hematomas de tamaños considerables; ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba libre de daño.

-Haz puesto en peligro mi familia, Sassha. Una afrenta imperdonable.

-Pero… mi familia… ellos iban a matarles.

-Lo hicieron igual.

Su grito lastimero incluso él mismo lo advirtió. Ceder ante las demandas de un criminal no aseguraba nada bueno, no eran hombres de palabra, cuando amenazaban con hacer algo era porque ya estaba hecho.

-Tendré clemencia en dejar que tengas una muerte rápida. Ya no tienes nada por lo cual vivir y serías un paria.

-¡Por ti, mi señor! Conoces mis sentimientos. Haría lo que fuese por ti, ya no tengo familia que proteger, por favor, solo me quedas tú.

Kalid no necesitaba desviar su atención para ver a su mentor darle una mirada de lástima a los dos. Sasha era un buen chico, le había servido desde su adolescencia sin ningún interés más allá de lo honorable, para mantener su familia, hasta que cedió a sus inclinaciones y le ofreció al chico convertirse en su amante. Lo había adorado y era reconocido como su favorito hasta la llegada de Kise. Nunca debió dejarse llevar de los comentarios, el rubio apenas ocupaba su lecho algunas noches, o más bien él iba a su tálamo, cuando quería darle descanso al pelinegro. De todas formas no era tan adherido a ello, solo por simple necesidad cuando se le antojaba, era hombre después de todo mas no un adicto al sexo.

Sintió, entre las convulsiones producidas por las heridas infringidas en el cuerpo pequeño, un estremecimiento diferente y familiar de excitación cuando sostuvo la mejilla lastima del chico. Este se inclinó en la caricia, en busca de mayor contacto y sin importarle el dolor.

-Yo te amo más que a nada, mi señor. Sabía que iban a matarlos, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo. Intenté advertir al Sheikh, pero…-los sollozos no eran de su gusto, pero qué le importaba en aquel momento. Era una muestra de su propia debilidad. Había olvidado el momento en que juró no volver a caer en aquellas tretas de los sentimientos, pero era humano.- No quería ponerte en peligro a ti, no obstante tampoco podía hacer nada por ellos. Odio ser débil. No me odies tú también, por favor. Perdóname.-

Cortó su aliento con un beso inesperado. Él mismo no se tomaba esas libertades frente a otros. Era una despedida, Sassha lo sabía y respondió al beso aferrándose a él como si fuese la vida misma, sintiéndose dichoso de al menos recibir una muestra de afecto de su amante. No frenó sus lágrimas ante la caricia en sus labios y rostro. Él nunca se creyó agraciado, no era bonito ni tan llamativo como los demás, pero su señor siempre pedía por él a su lecho, por dichosos años. Aquellas noches llegaron a su memoria, previo y después de yacer juntos era acariciado de la misma manera finalizando con una caricia en sus cabellos, todo terminaba cuando estos eran colocados tras sus orejas y esta vez no fue la excepción. Se mordió los labios para no llorar, aunque sus lágrimas le traicionaron hizo el intento de sonreír al verle salir.

-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.

Kalid abrió con furia la puerta contigua donde esperaba quien recibiría toda su furia. Necesitaba calmarse para pensar con cabeza fría y nada más que un merecido traidor para servirle de saco de boxeo.

Sassha miró al anciano hombre, sintiéndose avergonzado por su expresión de lástima y estremeciéndose de temor al escuchar los gritos procedentes de la mazmorra contigua.

-Oraré por ti, pequeño Sassha.

25

Daiki ya no sentía los labios ni las extremidades, el dolor lacerante entre sus piernas era lo suficiente intenso como para obviar incluso otras heridas y el latido en su cabeza.

-Si no gimes no sabré si lo estás disfrutando y deseo que lo hagas.

El respirar era una tortura tras tantos golpes a sus costillas. Estaba de cara al suelo, sus rodillas y manos dejaron de sostenerle hace tiempo después del trigésimo latigazo y todo dolor dejó de importar cuando sus entrañas se fundieron con la caída de sus bolas.

Cielos… sin mayor anestesia más que el dolor en todo el resto de su cuerpo, fue desprendido de la mitad de su hombría y se felicitó por mantenerse sin darles el placer de escucharle gritar, pero sabía que cuando pasase el shock lo haría.

¿Qué otra cosa le arrebatarían? Su cuerpo no le importaba, ya estaba dañado y roto al igual que su alma.

-Uno por uno. Si sobrevive, el jefe lo quiere lo más estrecho posible.

La violación, la corona del pastel, por qué no lo advirtió antes...

Le dio una patada en los huevos al primero, pero el siguiente logró inmovilizarle y se cobró la pasada patada en el rostro. Por esa osadía le habían encadenado más corto, no podía más que arrodillarse mientras hacían lo que se les antojaba con su cuerpo y él se refugiaba en su rota mente.

-Parece que le gusta besar el piso, solo necesitamos su culo. Déjenlo pegado de cara al suelo. Cuando terminen con él ya saben qué hacer.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspendido

**Notas del capítulo:**

Sin betear.

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra entre comillas + cursiva: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **Suspendido**

27

Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al dolor, sin embargo su mente no podía protegerse del mismo. Hubiese deseado escapar a la inconsciencia, alimentar ilusiones de lo que pudo ser y no fue, pero de nada valía ya. No podía sentir más que pesadez y entumecimiento mientras el agua ascendía amenazando con cubrir su cuerpo.

¿Allí terminaba todo?

Ya que no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer y tras infructuosos intentos por liberarse de las pesadas cadenas, consideró su vida desde su llegada a oriente. Fue feliz mientras estuvo en Japón, añoraba aquellos tiempos en los que no tenía mayor preocupación. Pero siempre sintió que le faltaba algo.

Solo un ancla le mantenía en aquel país e impidió su regreso a Japón: su padre.

Desde niño, y como todo huérfano, soñaba con tener a sus padres de vuelta, pensaba en las razones del por qué fue abandonado, nunca creyó las historias y excusas de su nana hasta que encontró una distracción en el basket. Pero se hizo demasiado hábil en ello hasta el punto de alimentar su ego como si no hubiese otro igual, ninguna motivación para luchar por ser mejor.

En Japón, el lugar que le vio crecer, así como en Aräz… siempre se sintió medio vacío y ahora estaba viviendo sus últimos minutos lamentando no poder descubrir qué era lo que le faltaba entre todo. En Japón su padre, en Aräz añoraba cuanto disfrutó en su adolescencia e incluso sus amistades.

Sí, Aomine Daiki fue medianamente feliz, pero feliz al fin. Y por aunque sonara increíble, sí tuvo amigos, pese a que nunca fue muy sociable que digamos y entre rencillas de adolescentes competitivos hizo un par de amistades.

Ahora que lo recordaba no era un buen amigo, desde su salida de Japón y su desaparición de los escenarios en el mundo del basket no contactaba con ninguno.

Sin embargo quizás era mejor así, mientras menos sean los que lamenten su muerte así lo sería la carga al dejar este mundo.

Dejó de percibir los sonidos ante la presión ensordecedora del agua en sus tímpanos. Pronto el nivel del agua llegaría a cubrir su cuerpo y con el impedimento de liberar su cuerpo se ahogaría en pocos minutos.

¿Cuánto podía soportar sin respirar antes de perder el conocimiento?

28

Si fue asombrado por la magnificencia a primera vista desde su llegada a Aräz, no lo demostró. Era, sin lugar a dudas muy diferente a las típicas ciudades de oriente, tenía un aire occidental inconfundible. No era un pequeño Manhattam, pero en ella parecía converger uno que otro poco de las grandes ciudades del mundo, así como veía transitar personas de diferentes etnias, estratos y nacionalidades.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenido a la Reyna del desierto. Aräz es el hogar de los Al Sabah y el corazón mismo de esta parte de oriente.

El pelirrojo se detuvo ofuscado ante el saludo respetuoso de un compatriota. Los rasgos americanos saltaban a la vista.

Después del saludo protocolar fueron escoltados hacia el vehículo que les llevaría a palacio. Todo con la mayor discreción posible. Apenas habían sido avistados de soslayo por los transeúntes, de modo que nadie pareció sospechar o advertir sus identidades. Parecía el simple traslado de nuevos sirvientes.

En todo el trayecto Taiga apenas pensó en el rubio, que por igual fue en otro vehículo. No pasó por alto sin embargo la cercanía de la pelirrosa, quien no tenía ningún reparo en invadir su espacio personal. La llegada a palacio fue sucedida con el mismo protocolo hasta ser ubicados en sus respectivas habitaciones. La pelirrosa y el rubio sin embargo fueron escoltados a otro lugar y Taiga se negó a separarse esta vez de ellos, lo que le valió un rábano al resto.

Entendido. Kise y la pelirosa eran príncipes en palacio, él un puto corriente. Entonces le valía lo mismo.

Llegó a un acuerdo de no hostilidad e indiferencia con los sirvientes de palacio y sus administradores: él no los molestaría y recibiría lo mismo a cambio.

Por ventura, a diferencia de los otros, en este ostentoso palacio los criados entendían más de un lenguaje. De todas formas procuraría aprender algo del idioma local para cuando decidiese.

Lo que no esperó fue ser empujado al haren nada más cruzar al ala sur. Allí fue recibido como un príncipe y todo gracias a la pelirrosa.

Algo debía estar tramando y lo descubriría muy pronto.

29

-No creo que es buena idea lo que haces, Momoi-san.

La pelirrosa sonrió pretenciosa ante el rubio y despidió a los criados en el tálamo.

\- ¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad? Pronto Daiki y su padre volverán, con ellos nuestros papeles serán definidos en su totalidad; tú, siendo el único de los concubinos del sultán, fácilmente serás ascendido y yo tomaré mi lugar al lado de Daiki como su esposa.

El rubio le miró ceñudo. En cierta forma sería conveniente, por otro lado no tendría tanta libertad por más que ese puesto fuese tan codiciado.

-¿Se sintió bien su polla en tu culo? ¿Fue un buen orgasmo? ¿Gemiste su nombre mientras te corrías?

La chica disfrutó como el chico se transformó en una cafetera viviente, su tono de piel nacarado y cremoso siendo sustituido por el rubor más enardecido.

Sin embargo sabía que no era un santo ni mucho menos. Había tenido su cuota de diversión y poseía cualidades engañosas a simple vista. Como quien no rompe un plato cuando ha roto todas las vajillas.

Sus palabras eran una lisonja injusta; claro que lo disfrutó, por supuesto que desearía repetirlo y más de una vez, pero la pronta llegada del sultán dificultaría cualquier futuro encuentro.

-¿Qué harías si te dijese que puedes probarlo nueva vez? Kalid y los demás tardarán en venir, nadie dudará si nos fingimos demasiado agotados para salir del tálamo y mientras podemos disfrutar de él.

Dejarse llevar siempre fue divertido sin embargo y cualquier artimaña que entretejiese la pelirrosa siempre podía contrarrestarlo con un buen argumento, aunque el que menos saldría librado sería el pelirrojo, él haría lo que fuese por protegerlo.

-Asegúrate que Taiga esté dispuesto para después del almuerzo.

Siempre se sentía excitado después de comer.

30

Le picaba la duda por saber qué rayos maquinaban esos dos, pero le fue prohibido profundizar e ir más allá del tálamo principal. Sin lugar a dudas los amantes y concubinos vivían más que bien en aquel lugar, lástima que para él aquello no fuese más que jaulas de oro. Él amaba la libertad, gracias.

-El primer ministro requiere su presencia.

Suspiró resignado abandonado las suaves colchas donde apenas minutos antes terminara de echar una siesta tras maquinar todos sus movimientos a partir del momento. Hasta entonces no había sentido agotamiento, cada día de las últimas semanas apenas había pegado un ojo por su vida.

Era tiempo de ejecutar el plan.

31

Kalid envió todos sus hombres primero, dividiendo estratégicamente. La ciudad se había convertido en un fuerte y por increíble que parezca todos habían sido trasladados con éxito fuera de la misma. Su pueblo ignoraba el peligro que le acechaba por el momento, lo prefería así; la histeria y el temor no tenían lugar en el campo de batalla, no se ganaba nada con lloros ni lamentos. Menos en aquel continente donde todos eran ávidos codiciosos del oro negro y cada pedazo de tierra por muy desierto que parezca era una mina de oro.

¿Qué no hubiese dado por trucar su suerte con algún highlander? Pero allí había nacido, la ambición y la aceptación tenían límites de mutuo acuerdo. Cero conformismo y menos vanidad.

A la vieja usanza, tomó un semental y dejó detrás la fortaleza en que se había convertido la ciudad, seguido de cerca por su sombra.

No esperaba encontrarse con los cuerpos empalados de sus hombres en plena limítrofe con los emiratos unidos.

Mucho menos con aquellas prendas ensangrentadas.

Eran las mismas que usase su hijo antes, incluso aun poseían parte de su perfume.

Inhaló profundo captando las esencias extrañas en la pieza de tela, rasgó esta en dos partes y ató uno de los despojos alrededor de la muñeca derecha. La mirada en sus ojos era tan fiera como la expresión en su faz.

-Han sido los de Baréim, Malik! Es una declaración de guerra!

El soldado tragó forzadamente, mas le sostuvo la mirada al rey quien de un golpe a puño cerrado le estampó el trozo de tela sobrante, manchando con sangre el pecho y sacándole el aire al chico.

-Sin dilación irás a la capital. Haré que te desmiembren si empiezan a correr rumores. Ponedlo a salvo.

El soldado asintió a la orden y dio la vuelta sin esperar una segunda.

Kalid miró al cielo, luego en las cuatro direcciones. Todo era desierto. Tenía que darse prisa antes que llegara la noche. Su hijo debía ser prisionero en algún lugar, alguien sabía de él lo suficiente como para no hacerle parte de la hilera de hombres empalados en la frontera ni dejar su cuerpo o parte de este en el camino.

32

Se fingió complaciente con todos durante el almuerzo y se dejó hacer mientras era arrastrado de vuelta al tálamo. Allí se encontró con una imagen que poblaría los sueños húmedos de cualquier hombre.

Divina, desnuda, dispuesta.

Aquella mujer debía cambiarse el nombre, preferible uno que empezase con D y fuese con su personalidad. Era algo más que una Helena, ¿una Diana quizás?

Aceptó la invitación. Dos podían jugar este juego.

-Tienes permiso para tocar.

¿O quizás tres?

Kagami Taiga era un puto, pero un puto con suerte y lo sería más si lograba salir de aquel país ese mismo día como tenía planeado.

-Haré lo que deseéis con una condición.

-Lo que sea, solo ven aquí.

Aquella mujer era demasiado fogosa y pechugona para su propio bien, pero qué más daba.

Pateó su molesta consciencia, aquella que le decía que aquello estaba mal. Por la misma se había metido en aquel lío.

Fue encerrado en medio de dos cuerpos, el calor dejó de importar a los pocos minutos cuando los tres estaban desnudos en el suelo. El lecho y sus sábanas resultaban molestos desde que se interponían entre sus cuerpos. El pelirrojo ni se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la mujer no era virgen, tampoco demostró sorpresa cuando los dos dieron rienda suelta a sus fetiches. Kise se volvía masilla si le trataba con dureza y la chica rebelaba una faceta muy sucia al correrse mientras veía a otros teniendo sexo.

No tenía dos pollas pero sí una lo suficientemente dotada como para ir por dos.

Momoi olvidó toda idea sobre el pelirrojo mientras este devoraba su sexo y tuvo a bien hacer lo propio con el rubio quien terminó soltando una gran cantidad de esperma en su garganta. Ella no era muy vocal, pero descubrió que el rubio apenas y podía contenerlo mientras el pelirrojo le hacía empalarse sin dejarle correrse. El momento más orgásmico fue tenerlos a los dos a la vez. Fue su primera experiencia recibiendo por el culo y vaya que lo disfrutó al punto de embriagarse de placer y mandar al diablo todo compitiendo con el rubio en sus expresiones lascivas y hambre de sexo.

Sus piernas estaban bañadas de sus propios fluidos y otros ajenos mientras lamía el culo prieto del rubio y el pelirrojo le impulsaba con sus embestidas desde atrás logrando que su lengua fuese más profunda y haciendo que el rubio llorase de placer.

Kagami nunca había visto un par más atrevido que esos dos hasta que la pelirroja se aventuró y metió cuatro dedos en el culo del rubio, luego la mano completa en forma de puño. El chico casi a punto del desmayo pidió por su polla y cumplió sus deseos antes de correrse por quinta vez en su interior. Era exquisito sentir aquellas paredes ordeñarle y apretarle hasta hacerle rugir, la chica no quedaba atrás, su cuerpo olía embriagante y le calzaba a lo justo como anillo al dedo. Le hizo correrse solo lamiendo su clítoris y usó sus propios jugos para lubricarse y hacerle calbalgar.

Era solo sexo por igual. Uno muy bueno debía reconocer, pero no le llenaba lo suficiente. Por un momento se creyó un monstruo. Su polla yacía tiesa y amenazante mientras sus dos amantes de turno yacían desparramados en el piso, completamente saciados y chorreando semen en abundancia.

-Debemos repetir. Encontraremos la manera.

 _"Es una lástima, por más buena y tentadora que sea la oferta."_

Para entonces él estaría fuera de su alcance.

33

"¡Hey!"

Fue sacado de la bruma de la desesperación mientras aun forcejeaba por liberarse de las cadenas, aunque sabía que era inútil no quería morir allí, menos de aquella humillante manera.

"¡Dense prisa!"

Apenas registró tumulto allá arriba, no le dio mayor importancia pensando que se trataba de alucinaciones, además no podía escuchar, solo veía semejanzas de luz en frenético movimiento.

Hasta que algo golpeó su cara y el nivel del agua pareció aumentar.

-¡Lo tenemos!

35

-Es tiempo de volver a casa.

Al parecer la pelirrosa y el rubio no eran tan vanidosos como para no soltar prendas, eso o supo jugar bien sus cartas con el sexo. También consiguió lo suyo del primer ministro cuando le contó los detalles del acuerdo con el Malik, este demostró tal desconfianza en su persona y sus palabras que le facilitó las cosas otorgándole un pase, un coche con suficiente combustible y un salvoconducto para transitar aquel país con mayor garantía de sobrevivir hasta llegar a su destino.

Las alhajas fueron otro añadido, no eran baratijas y fueron más que suficientes para comprar su pase hasta el aeropuerto más cercano en Barëim, pagar el boleto de avión y hasta falsificar papeles, lo que fue menester hacer ya que estaba indocumentado en aquel país.

Le costó algo más o menos por todo el paquete: la mitad de las joyas, un buen polvo con uno de los guardas de seguridad en sus minutos de descanso y otro tanto tras bastidores con las agentes de viajes. Eso le valió un pase gratis a los asientos VIP.

Se había convertido en todo un prostituto para sus propósitos y no se sentía menos persona por ello.

Entonces, justo cuando abordaba el avión lo vio.

El motivo por el que estaba varado aun allí en aquel territorio maldito.

-Tatsuya?

Debía ser una alucinación.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 - Entre Víboras

Sin betear.

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra entre comillas + cursiva: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **Entre Víboras**

35

Se sentía caliente, tanto que su cabeza parecía más pesada de lo normal y sus ojos se humedecían.

Algo frío y líquido tocó sus labios, insípido, quizás agua pero no sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Vamos, bebe.

Llevó una mano a su rostro para frotar sus párpados y ver mejor a quien sea que estaba a su lado, descubriendo que tenía algunas manchas en su piel- hematomas-, así como uno que otro cable conectado a su cuerpo que llevaban el contenidos de bolsas incoloras.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Su garganta estaba reseca y dolía al hablar, pero le importaba muy poco. Sentía como si le hubiesen aplastado bajo toneladas de peso sólido.

Miró en derredor de la estancia, o más bien lo que podía abarcar en un ladeo de cabeza. No parecía estar en alguna instalación de sus captores y dudaba que aquellos quienes le salvaron fuesen del mismo bando que sus atacantes.

El chico moreno que le asistía tampoco parecía oriundo de aquellas tierras.

-Estás en una guarida de ladrones.

Y se la daba de chistoso o no tenía un solo nervio en su cuerpo.

-Ouch. No me pegues, Riko-san.

Alguien más estaba en la habitación, se dio cuenta por la exclamación de dolor por parte del chico, quien le había dado la espalda para hablar con aquella persona que le había interrumpido.

Notó que estaba imposibilitado de moverse, incluso sus miembros inferiores estaban atados.

-Estabas pateando muy fuerte, acabamos de liberar tus manos también en cuanto bajó la fiebre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La persona que le atendía parecía conocer de esto; examinaba con cuidado sus heridas mientras tomaba algunas notas. Cuando sus manos quisieron pasarse más allá de la cintura le detuvo con un agarre fuerte.

-No nos equivocamos con el pronóstico, eres fuerte tanto física como mentalmente y vas recuperando muy bien. ¿Puedes mover las piernas?

Le costó un poco de esfuerzo, pero sí. La terapia mecánica le provocó dolor y esto ayudó a recuperar la movilidad así como sensibilidad de sus miembros, lo que no estaba seguro era de su entrepierna.

Tragó forzadamente y miró con seriedad al galeno.

-¿Qué pasa con mi…?

La expresión de la mujer lo dijo todo.

-Fueron cercenadas. Tuvimos que terminar de extirparlas del saco.

Su mandíbula se quejó ante la presión ejercida y su paladar se llenó del sabor metálico de la sangre. El monitor cardiaco se disparó en fuertes latidos en conjunto con alarma que marcaba una aceleración abrupta en la frecuencia respiratoria.

Sin embargo el médico permaneció imperturbable mientras le daba el diagnóstico y continuaba su examen.

-La pérdida de sangre fue abundante, sumada a la hemorragia interna y de las heridas externas, diría que tuvo más que suerte al ser rescatado a tiempo y no presentar rotura bronquial o algún trauma torácico. Sin embargo la infección continúa siendo un problema y seguirá en observación hasta salir del mismo cuadro.

Entonces se había salvado por los pelos.

Se negó a ser ayudado, pero aun así lograron acomodar la almohada mientras con toda su fuerza de voluntad se impulsaba hacia arriba para permanecer semi sentado en la cama de hospital y lograr tener una mejor panorámica del lugar donde se encontraba.

En verdad era una cueva.

-Estas son instalaciones médicas improvisadas, por suerte andábamos con los equipos necesarios para auxiliar las aldeas que quedan en medio del enfrentamiento entre clanes ocurrido unos días atrás. Nuestros exploradores realizaban un viaje de reconocimiento cuando dieron con usted. ¿Recuerda algo? ¿Puede hacer una denuncia contra sus atacantes? Necesitamos sus datos para el archivo, ya que no dimos con su identificación y cualquier documento que llevase consigo se echó a perder por la humedad.

Denuncias. Allí nada de aquello servía, la gente del desierto debía arreglárselas por sí mismos cuando estaban fuera de su territorio e intentar ir más allá buscando retribución por daños excitaba a la rebelión e irremediablemente solía terminar en guerra, muchos morían en batalla, aldeas desaparecían y todo por una nimiedad si comparaban el sufrimiento de uno con el de la cifra mínima de los caídos en rebeliones.

Viéndolo desde su punto de vista él no estaba dispuesto a iniciar una guerra, pero sin duda peinaría el desierto en busca de aquellos malnacidos.

Y cuando los encontrase, el infierno los amparase.

36

-Dejaste que se escapara.

Dos rubios yacían sobre un lecho desnudo, al igual que sus cuerpos, ninguno preocupado por cubrirse mientras la claridad entraba libremente gracias a los ventanales de la enorme estancia decorada ricamente cual si fuese de un rey.

Cuando pertenecía realmente a uno.

-Mejor no te distraigas, Ryouta. Tus fijaciones podrían hacerte caer en desgracia y perder todo por lo que has luchado, ni resta más decir lo que planeamos lograr.

-Es demasiado excitante ir contra el peligro cuando esto se relaciona con sexo. Lo acabas de probar, mi querido "esposo."

Ni tan bueno en su opinión. El rubio mayor consideró ser paciente con la actitud de su esposo, ellos estaban unidos por la ley en su país, sin embargo eso no significaba nada en un país extranjero y funcionaba a su favor. Mientras el rubio mayor hacía su trabajo de embajador, que se había ganado a pulso porque fuera de la cama el sultán no era influenciable e incluso dentro de ella todo un reto, Kise Ryouta usaba sus influencias fuera y dentro del concejo. Para ellos mismos no era desconocido que hasta el mismo sultán conocía de la actitud libertina del ojidorado, pero le servía igual para desfogarse de vez en cuando, después de todo Kise no dejaba de ser deseable y atractivo ante los ojos de todo el que le viese. No obstante y aunque esa misma fama que se cargaba el rubio menor imposibilitase su salto a la nobleza de ese país convirtiéndose en pareja oficial del sultán, ya había logrado ser reconocido como el concubino real y ese privilegio era mejor que el título de reina del desierto cuando se trataba de un valorado amante, estos lograban más que las esposas oficiales e incluso que las reinas y emperatrices.

Pero ahora le había tomado el gusto a ese pelirrojo y fue necesario librarse del chico. Jhonathan no le había dado tanta importancia porque logró descubrirlo a tiempo; a la llegada del chico lo despidió con más de lo que merecía para que no volviese a palacio, pero quizás debió darle un escarmiento para que el miedo le ahuyentase cualquier idea o el tan solo considerar volver allí.

Sabía que Kise causaba ese efecto, era lo único que mantenía su relación, eso y que podía utilizarlo para sus propósitos.

-Y planeo seguir disfrutando de tus atenciones. Kalid tendrá un percance en el camino y mientras tendremos tiempo de sobra para dar los retoques finales.

Los ojos dorados refulgieron de admiración, pero más profundo que aquella mirada se escondían pensamientos desconocidos y peligrosos.

37

-Estás vivo.

Los labios tensos habían dibujado una sola línea de dureza mientras ojos rojos y fieros se clavaban en los de su interlocutor. Con un gruñido de frustración intentó librarse de las ataduras, tan solo para irse de espaldas con todo y silla.

-No debiste ir tras de mi, Taiga.

Un rostro que nunca había visto revelar mayor expresión que una sonrisa apenas notable o hipócrita, le regalaba calidez y ternura en un solo gesto.

No rehuyó al contacto de su mano cálida contra su mejilla. Su olor no había cambiado, pero podía advertir con solo mirarle que todos esos meses habían hecho mella en la persona de su persona más amada.

-Juré que siempre estaríamos juntos. No he roto esa promesa y voy a llevarte de vuelta a casa.

38

La pelirrosa se mordió lo interno de las mejillas mientras escuchaba a esos dos, cuando las palabras dieron paso a la acción consideró que había tenido información suficiente. Hizo caso omiso cuando los criados le miraban de manera extraña mientras espiaba en las habitaciones del sultán.

No solo habían mancillado el lecho del rey, estaban conspirando contra él.

Debía avisar a Daiki, tenían serpientes entre sábanas y no eran precisamente domesticadas. Por suerte su fachada había servido hasta el momento, pero no podía permanecer más tiempo inactiva.

-Vamos a dar una fiesta de máscaras y recaudaremos fondos para los chicos sin hogar.

Tenía a las damas de la corte de su lado, pese a que algunas destilaban envidia y ponzoña, no llevaban sus sentimientos de oposición cuando se disponía a favor de su pueblo y consideraban mejor una extranjera como princesa que un puto extranjero como concubino real.

Mientras Kise lamía las bolas arrugadas de los viejos del concejo, Momoi ganaba adeptos fuera y dentro de palacio anotándose tantos en la lucha interna por el derecho a ser parte de la nobleza Al Sabah y ganar influencia sobre una nación hartamente rica.

Otro tanto a su favor era que tenía al Emir de su parte, el viejo podía ser intransigente con sus costumbres por lo que no era tan estúpido de caer entre las piernas de su rival. Mientras lo mantuviese a salvo el poder no caería sobre la pareja de víboras, hasta que el sultán y su príncipe volviesen al reino.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7 - Atrevido

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra _"entre comillas+ cursiva_ ": pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Atrevido**

39

El sol aún permanecía en lo alto, la arena caliente quemaba los pies de aquellos que transitasen en medio del desierto y el calor se multiplicaba exponencialmente en aquel terreno.

Kalid había heredado su tozudez a su hijo, por la misma razón había hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de guías y caravanas cuando se dirigía en sentido contrario a ellos. La gente pensaba que se trataba de alguien que había enloquecido por el calor y veía ilusiones, un típico caso en aquellas tierras al que las personas se hacían ignorantes e inhumanas pues ya no les importaba socorrer a nadie que se adentrase entre dunas así hubiese un atisbo o amenaza de tormenta.

El ojiazul se había despojado de sus caras vestimentas en el camino, intercambiándolas por agua y alimento cuando sus reservas se agotaron; incluso tuvo que disponer de su montura.

Su llegada a las agrestes tierras de Kwait fue silenciosa, disfrazado como un transeúnte más. A su paso confirmó la mala administración del lugar, le habían dejado pasar así como así, alguien desconocido, de dudosa procedencia, vestido pobremente y ni siquiera pidieron identificación.

Estaba de más adivinar sus pensamientos al respecto, los suyos eran los primeros en recibir castigo si desobedecían sus órdenes o de algún modo las torcían.

Lo que no esperó fue ser testigo de un complot en frente de sus narices. Al parecer tenía amenazas poco comunes en su gobierno, entre su gente se disputaban por participar en saqueos a su nombre e incitaban a sus relacionados. Por suerte todas las empresas familiares no estaban a nombre de los Al Sabah ni tenían ninguna relación entre sí.

Logró infiltrarse en la cámara del emir que él mismo había dispuesto hace meses para gobernar Kwait provisionalmente, encontrando ciertas documentaciones sobre negociaciones entre personas desconocidas- seguramente hombres de poca monta- que incluían los tesoros de la casa señorial, terrenos de tierra y Kwait misma, promesas de cederlas en cuanto su familia dejase su cargo como regentes y señores de las tierras de oriente. De poseer otra personalidad Kalid no cejaría en cortarle la garganta al emir y perseguir a sus seguidores, pero era mejor que eso.

Al parecer los años "pasivos" habían terminado.

Logró esconderse tras las pesadas cortinas del balcón cuando alguien dio paso a las oficinas del emir. Afortunadamente solo se trataba de un criado, uno que le recordó a su antiguo concubino favorito.

El peso de consciencia no tenía lugar en su pecho más, pudo constatarlo cuando el recuerdo apenas le dejó un sentir de melancolía ínfima, menos al escuchar las siguientes palabras dichas por el chico a otro criado.

-Deberíamos escapar mientras hay tiempo y avisar al Malik, pues cuando este se entere del atentado contra su hijo y lo que planea el emir, todos estaremos bajo la misma sentencia.

El otro chico se veía escandalizado y pálido de terror.

-¿Y si es cierto lo que dicen de su ira? Podría incendiar la aldea.

Aunque Kalid pudo bien revelarse ante los criados no se confiaba de ninguno, no importa lo temerosos de él que pudiesen mostrarse; había aprendido a la mala a desprenderse de la confianza de terceros, solo su emir principal podía decir que contaba con una porción de ella y beneficios bajo su beneplácito.

Hablando del susodicho tendría que hacerle llegar algún mensaje, pero no contaba con los medios ni podía jugárselas enviando un mensajero…

Como siempre se las arreglaría, mientras tanto debía informarse sobre el paradero de su hijo y los planes del futuro fenecido emir de Kwait.

40

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que despertaba sin saber de sí mismo, en ocasiones incluso no recordaba su nombre; sospechaba que el sedante era muy fuerte y junto con el dolor se llevaba también la lucidez.

" _Esta es la última vez que me dejo arrastrar a un hospital."_

Por suerte había funcionado su vieja segunda identidad cuando fue trasladado al hospital más cercano, desgraciadamente suponía otro riesgo hacerse pasar por japonés tanto o mayor que dejarse arrastrar a un hospital cualquiera y desconocido.

Cuando pudo moverse con libertad retiró las sábanas para ver con detalle la parte inferior de su cuerpo, al momento una enfermera entró a auxiliarle creyendo que deseaba ir al baño.

-No tenga vergüenza alguna ni se moleste, la sonda hará el trabajo por usted. ¿Necesita que compruebe el vendaje?

Por muy tentadoras que se viesen sus tetas no quería ser tocado allí por nadie.

…

Aunque habían hecho más que toquetearlo en la sala de cirugía. Peor aún, él estuvo dormido entonces.

-¿Dónde está la doctora Aida?

La mujer le miró como si le estuviese hablando en algún otro idioma, lo cual le cabreó un poco.

Al parecer estaba recuperando su mal humor habitual.

-No tenemos ningún médico registrado con ese nombre, señor. ¿Algún médico misionero o voluntario extranjero?

Bueno, eso disparó todas sus alarmas. Recordó haber firmado unos documentos de confidencialidad y consentimiento para la cirugía así como el traslado al hospital. La doctora castaña, quien le había atendido unos días antes, había hecho los arreglos para que fuese trasladado desde aquella instalación improvisada a un hospital donde pudiesen ayudarle con "su problema" y tratar mejor su condición de salud que apenas mejoró tres días después de ser ingresado en aquel hospital, claramente conociendo que el equipo médico de la doctora carecía de las herramientas para realizarle ella misma el procedimiento y necesariamente debía ser en una sala de cirugía cualificada.

¿Significaba que le habían dejado tirado allí a su suerte?

Al parecer la escasa buena fortuna conseguida tras su rescate se había agotado. Tendría que ingeniárselas para escapar antes de involucrarse en un problema mayor, además debía contactar a su padre.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde su salida? No lograba conectar previo a despertar en la cueva hasta el tiempo actual. Suponía máximo una semana.

-Quisiera ver mi expediente y hablar con el cirujano.

La chica le miró con suspicacia, al parecer no era tan estúpida porque bien pudo ver la desconfianza en sus ojos.

-Avisaré al doctor que ya despertó.

Y él se iría tan pronto encontrase una oportunidad, claro no sin antes informarse de todo lo que habían hecho a su cuerpo en aquel lugar mientras estuvo dormido.

41

-Debemos encontrar una forma de contactar al malik.

A Momoi le sorprendía el temple del viejo, por más que el rubio se le insinuase no caía. Debía ser eunuco pues no le conocía hijos o pareja y con los años que se cargaba… era raro.

-¿No hay noticias suyas todavía?

La apariencia de consternación y amante preocupado no se la tragaba, el viejo emir tampoco ni disimulaba su incredulidad.

-No se le ha invitado a esta conversación, joven Ryouta. Haría bien en volver a sus aposentos.

Uff… por la mirada de este tendría que cuidar de la espalda del viejo.

-¿Me permite acompañarle en su paseo al jardín, emir?

Como esperaba fue rechazada, eso no le dolió ni un poquito, aparte de que lo esperaba por el bien del anciano hombre, si Kise notaba algún favoritismo para con su persona sobre él o dejaba que quedasen las cosas tan tensas… mejor permitirle distraerse con el conocimiento de que ella misma no tenía un trato especial por parte del segundo al mando.

-También debería preocuparse por el Sheikh, quien sabe en qué problemas se habrá metido el chico.

Esa amenaza no la dejó pasar por alto y le tiró del brazo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Kise?

Las doradas pestañas se agitaron en una falsa actuación de ignorancia.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ellos ya que hace días no sabemos del paradero de ninguno de los dos.

" _Tú planeas algo, rubiecito y pronto nos vamos a enterar."_

Decidió seguirle el juego y hacerse la agraviada, dando una vuelta con expresión disgustada.

No convenía que el chico desconfiase de ella o le prestase más de la debida atención, ya que no confiaba en más nadie para velar por el bienestar de Daiki y su padre.

" _Enviaré una misiva al emirato en Kwait a nombre del Sheikh, eso debe desorientarles un poco y bridarnos alguna pista del paradero de Daiki."_

42

Si no fuese porque ya estaba acostumbrado al trato indiferente de Himuro, Taiga hubiese mostrado alguna otra señal aparte de escepticismo.

El moreno le había abandonado a merced de los mastodontes que tenían por guardias en aquellas celdas y después que le habían dado la paliza de su vida, asegurándose de darle incluso en los huevos, le tiraron en una celda húmeda y maloliente hasta llegada la noche cuando un criado seguido por un par de centinelas le sacó a patadas de allí.

-Mi señor dice que calles y obedezcas. Haz caso, extranjero, ha salvaguardado tu vida, el jeque no sería tan benevolente.

Le importaba un pepino quién fuese ese tal jeque. Él había llegado allí y pasado tantos malos tragos por seguirle la pista ¿y así era recompensado?

-Tienes una misión, si la pasas podrás estar cerca de mi señor.

En cuanto tuviese oportunidad atraparía al moreno, le arrastraría al aeropuerto y de vuelta a casa entonces luego tendrían una larga y extensa conversación.

-Dile a tu señor que no haré nada sin explicaciones.

Al parecer allí hasta los criados tenían potestad, le habían regalado veinte azotes en la espalda tan solo por pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Aprenderás a ser obediente.

43

La llegada de misiva a nombre del Sheikh causó algo de revuelo dentro de las oficinas del emir, tanto que Kalid no tuvo que valerse de los criados. Pudo discernir en el estilo de escritura al escuchar la misiva leída en voz alta frente al emir, que se trataba de la chica pelirrosa. El ojiazul sintió mayor estima por la mujer, aunque su misiva solo podía confirmar que sus sospechas eran ciertas acerca de la desaparición de su hijo.

Kalid tenía una gran batalla por delante: su hijo o su pueblo.

-Aomine-san, veo que ha pasado rápidamente el efecto de la anestesia.

El moreno frunció el ceño ante la figura del galeno que se daba cita en su habitación de hospital; no era una suite pero por lo menos no tenía otros pacientes en la misma, lo cual agradecía enormemente, sin embargo todo mundo parecía sentir libertad de interrumpirle cuando intentaba mirar bajo las sábanas.

Tocarse estaba lejos de considerarse.

-¿Quién eres?

Esa sonrisa le traída desconfianza, no sabía por qué.

El pelinegro señaló la identificación en su bata pulcramente blanca y leyó "Dr. Imayoshi." Así que era japonés…

¿Acaso estaban invadiendo medio oriente o qué?

Sus labios dibujaron una fina línea, en espera del veredicto.

-Checamos en sus antecedentes y no vimos ningún problema en realizar la intervención recomendada, por lo que ahora no debe tener problemas extrañando sus gónadas. Si bien prótesis o implantes no resuelven del todo el problema, por lo menos ya no sentirá que le hace falta "algo" salvo en caso que deseé tener descendencia, para ello recomendaríamos un transplante que por desgracia en este país no contamos con las facilidades para realizar.

-Estoy bien así.

Entonces tenía "relleno", con razón sentía algo de peso allí y aunque- como dijera el galeno- eso no resolvía del todo el asunto, por lo menos no parecería un eunuco.

-Viéndolo por el lado bueno, no tendrá que contenerse a la hora de tener sexo.

-No tiente a la suerte, doctor. Soy algo temperamental.

No sabía cómo es que tan rápidamente había dejado que el moreno se abriese espacio a su esfera, quizás porque extrañaba sus viejos amigos del instituto o las pasadas experiencias le habían trastornado, o las drogas en su sistema habían hecho el trabajo, el asunto era que se sentía bien y a la vez tan extraño no ser del todo desconfiado aun en medio de problemas…

Imayoshi estuvo con él el resto de su estadía en el hospital y le ayudaba a escaparse un rato de vez en cuando para tomar aire, estirar las piernas o perderse cuando algún policía rondaba los pasillos. El día en que se escapó del hospital también le ayudó y resultó tan descabellado como inverosímil que alguien desconocido le ayudase de aquella manera.

-Somos compatriotas y amigos, o eso es lo que quiero creer, ¿Porqué no debería ayudarte?

-Quizás porque te costará tu profesión.

El de ojos rasgados solo había sonreído antes de robarle un beso que hizo sonrojar al moreno.

-Siempre puedes pagarme después.

Y Daiki había sido tan fácil de decir "lo que desees" sin saber cuánto había perdido de sí mismo en tan pocas palabras.

44

El ojirrojo no obtuvo respuestas por parte de Himuro, este incluso había desaparecido como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra y su sirviente era un maldito demonio llegado de los infiernos.

En cambio ahora parecía un perro con nuevo amo; la princesa de aquellas tierras era sin dudas muy hermosa si tomaba en cuenta las ovaciones a su persona cada que pasaba por algún lugar o acompañaba al jeque en actos oficiales, pero apenas hablaba y en susurros a un siervo que le servía de vocero, el mismo siervo de Himuro.

No parecía tan fiel el perro.

El jeque no le inspiraba confianza alguna, sus ojos y sus labios siempre estaban prestos a una sonrisa que le daba escalofríos, aunque aparentase jovialidad y calma sospechaba que era un puto sádico.

No parecía muy adepto a tocar a su esposa más allá de frugales caricias y sin ningún pudor o respeto por la misma se iba a follar al tálamo, o en este caso buscar quién se lo folle.

Taiga se vio librado un par de ocasiones por requerimiento de la princesa, que siempre le requería así fuese para tomar asiento en el jardín mientras ella meditaba.

Las vestimentas de ambos príncipes podía ser rica y lujosa, pero ninguno revelaba su rostro fuera del lecho y dentro de este nadie tenía permitido mirar sus rostros.

En aquella ocasión fue la vez primera que Taiga fue llamado al lecho de la princesa y aunque por un momento creyó que sería llamado para cumplir con otros "servicios" se encontró deseando que así fuesen.

-Tenemos que desenmascarar aquellos que quisieron hacernos daño, Taiga, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de contar con el apoyo de gente poderosa, mientras no somos nada.

-¡¿Por eso te disfrazas de mujer?!

Vaya que un duro golpe al ego, descubrir que su hermano tenía esas inclinaciones.

-¿Entonces es todo un teatro eso que tienes con el jeque?

Se preguntó si el mismo estaba al tanto de los planes del moreno.

Su asentimiento fue toda respuesta.

-Pero si queremos contar con todo su apoyo debemos asegurarnos que él obtenga el control total de este gobierno. Verás…

Lo siguiente fue una descripción de la división familiar en aquella provincia, la misma estaba en una crisis política que amenazaba con destruir todos los esfuerzos de Himuro por desenmascarar a la persona tras su secuestro y el presunto atentado de asesinato contra Taiga, que le llevó a la necesidad de esconderse por su vida y lanzarse en busca de su hermano. Tendrían que salvaguardar el legado de aquella familia regente y entonces el jeque cumpliría su parte del trato y tendrían un juicio justo en aquellas tierras, a la manera bárbara- una forma de disfrutar la venganza cual plato frío- de aquellas tierras, luego podrían volver a su país y limpiar sus nombres para nunca más volver a oriente.

Si su hermano decía que los culpables estaban en aquel país, le creería.

-Tendrás contigo los centinelas en quien confío y enviaré un equipo de apoyo cuando estés allá. Ahora promete que te cuidarás y volverás a salvo.

Si decía aquello era porque tenía un plan B, ¿no?

-No me hagas prometer eso cuando me mandas a cometer suicidio.

Su cara de póker decía que no era broma.

-Haré cuanto pueda y más vale que estés listo para partir de regreso a Estados Unidos cuando vuelva.

45

Aunque sus heridas no habían cicatrizado y la sutura tardaría algo de tiempo en ser removida de su cuerpo, Daiki se movió entre dunas y carreteras teniendo cuidado de no toparse con ningún militante u otra persona, así fuese de su propia tierra, adoptando un bajo perfil y vistiendo ropas raídas que le permitan pasar como un proscrito al que la gente le huyese como la peste. No llevaba dinero consigo, pero con su apariencia de pobre muerto de hambre conseguía de vez en cuando algo de alimento y agua cada que pasaba por alguna aldea, en otras tantas no tuvo mucha suerte como la última, unas porque no eran tan hospitalarios- como en todo el mundo sitios así había- y otras porque solo eran escombros, aldeas de las que apenas quedaba cenizas y cuerpos carbonizados.

En su camino hacia Araz sin embargo se topó con un problema, una caravana de traficantes que llevaba mujeres y niños para usar como juguetes sexuales. Queriendo hacerse el valiente les encaró y logró rescatar a uno por lo menos, el chico al parecer ya había sido abusado el resto había perecido en medio de la tormenta de arena que se desató horas antes y en la que- de no haber sido lo suficientemente astuto como para conseguir refugio y pelear por él- hubiese perecido por igual.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

Se dio por vencido al ver que sus intentos por hacerle hablar no daban frutos y aunque lo creyó una carga al principio resultó provechoso en los momentos que la fiebre le azotaba y no podía más. Gracias al mismo pudo llegar al siguiente refugio para la siguiente tormenta.

Horas más tarde el destino creyó a bien abofetearle una vez más cuando en su escondite apareció nada más y nada menos que aquel pelirrojo.

 **TB**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Noche índigo y fuego rojo

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra _cursiva_ +entre comillas: pensamiento de los personajes.

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **Noche índigo y Fuego rojo**

46

Nada más entrada la noche, las rondas de vigilancia alrededor de la casa señorial de Kuwait se redoblaron, dificultando andar entre los pasillos, no obstante el poseedor de las gemas color índigo supo arreglárselas para conseguir información suficiente y salir de allí sin levantar sospecha. Bufó ante la simpleza de su pensamiento anterior; había esperado por un momento que alguien se diese cuenta de los documentos faltantes. Las putas a las que dejó las últimas monedas que cargaba hicieron muy buen trabajo sonsacando información del desgraciado emir y no dudaron en darle incluso la oportunidad de acabar con el infortunado mientras gozaba de los placeres de la carne entre las piernas de la favorita, mas había decidido posponer toda idea concerniente al emir; le dejaría ser y actuar a su antojo, en la vida real conviene hacer tácticas e inversiones incluso de tiempo, le regalaría una extensión de tiempo a sus anchas hasta verle arrastrarse a sí mismo a su final, de todas formas el joven gobernante era tan descuidado como inexperto, él mismo se arrastraba a la perdición.

Había tomado nota que las cosas bien seguían igual o tanto peor que antes cuando aprendió durante la última traición confabulada contra él cuán peligroso era el género femenino. Caes en sus garras fácilmente y en el momento mismo que te adentras entre sus brazos eres presa fácil.

Las sirenas no estaban en el mar, sino en tierra firme. Con sus gestos y miradas, sus cuerpos tentadores y gemidos de placer generalmente fingidos y a los que el hombre no podía diferenciar sin la debida experiencia, te atraen al abismo profundo de un mar de complots, artimañas, cizañas y peligros inimaginables; las maestras del engaño.

No por nada habían aprendido de primera mano del maestro de aquellas artes, del mismo diablo.

-Ten cuidado donde cabecees esta noche viajero, y mira por ti mismo. Lady Antea es la segunda en recibir los beneficios del emir y sus hombres, ninguno de ellos gusta de los extranjeros.

Debidamente anotado. Solo el título de segunda hacía a una mujer maquinar los más diabólicos planes por obtener el primer puesto y acabar con la competencia, no dudaba también que el gobernante pudiese ofrecerle esa noche más dinero que el que cargaba él mismo, así como otros regalos- punto débil de las mujeres, al menos el destino había sido justo a darles esa ventaja a los hombres- por lo que estaría bien si no se arriesgaba demasiado, aunque abandonar durante la noche parecería muy sospechoso.

Arätz quedaba en buenas manos, por ahora hacer un reconocimiento por sí mismo y dar con el destino de su hijo parecía más importante, el viejo se las podía ingeniar, el futuro de la familia Al Sabah dependía de él mismo y de su hijo, si alguno perecía sin dejar descendencia que herede el gobierno de sus tierras se sumergirían en el caos al igual que otras regiones de oriente.

47

Una ceja partida- ¿o doble?- se enarcó en su dirección; sabía que no era una buena imagen ante los ojos de cualquiera, con sus heridas sangrantes y lleno de suciedad como si hubiese arrasado con todo el polvo que se levantaba sobre las dunas del desierto.

El chico pelirrojo no pareció reconocerlo bajo aquellas capas de andrajos y sin sus ropas habituales, pero él nunca olvidaría ojos tan peculiares. Junto a él distinguió dos hombres encapuchados, ¿cuándo el extranjero…?

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?

Oh, ¿acaso le había subestimado?

-Teniendo un picnic, ¿deseas acompañarme?

Y su sentido de humor agrio no podía dejar su lengua cerrada.

Parecía un gesto habitual en el chico el suspirar de ese modo tan resignado, lo que le hizo afianzar la impresión de que se trataba de aquel pelirrojo que antes había atacado.

-Podría ser un espía, deberíamos matarlo.

Uno de los encapuchados avanzó hacia él, mas el otro le detuvo.

-Espera, me pareces familiar.

El segundo tiró de sus mejillas, provocando que le empujase con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

-Moveos, no tenemos todo el día.

Al parecer tenían prisa y tanta que no se detenían a pensar en él y el daño que podría hacerle dejar a un desconocido que bien podría ser parte de una emboscada, o mirándolo desde otro ángulo se veía tan patético que nadie tomaba cuidado de considerarle un peligro.

-Tsk. Mejor para mi.

No se detendría a pensar en los líos que se metiera el pelirrojo, estaba claro que no le importaba.

-¿A dónde fue ese chico?

Sin embargo no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Al parecer se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que sucediese a terceros ajenos a su gente?

Continuó vagando por los pasillos de aquella vieja construcción donde había llegado a parar en busca de refugio. No sabía qué buscaban aquellos hombres, iban armados y se dirigían a lo interno de la fortaleza…

-Maldito mocoso, debí dejar que murieras en la tormenta.

Y eso que aún no sabía cuántos problemas le había acarreado salvar a ese chiquillo.

48

Kalid había llegado al campamento de las gentes de Baréim bien entrada la madrugada, con sigilo pasó entre las carpas que si bien estaban alejadas una de la otra y dificultaban el paso entre ellas por el peligro de ser descubierto cruzando el amplio margen de distancia logró aprovechar la oscuridad camuflándose bajo el manto de la noche y gracias a las telas oscuras que portaba.

-Es muy arriesgado lo que haces.

Si bien no se había visto descubierto por ninguno de los guardias, al parecer no eran tan estúpidos de dejar establecerse al cabecilla en la carpa principal, como había confirmado al adentrarse en la misma sin ningún problema ni causar ruido alguno. Aunque se sintió timado por lo que encontró allí.

-¿Eres el jefe de este campamento?

Los ojos almendrados se centraron en él, analizándole, mientras las pupilas rasgadas parecían querer absorberle en su interior.

Una sonrisa bailó en aquellos labios mientras sus manos hacían ciertos ademanes impropios en un hombre.

-Ni cerca.

-¿Quién eres entonces?

Si bien el comandante de aquel ejército no dormía en su carpa, dentro de ella no dejaría un cualquiera.

-¿Eres un espía?

-¿No te enseñaron que no se responde una pregunta con otra?

-¿Y a ti?

La sonrisa zorruna llegaba incluso a sus ojos, dándole un brillo travieso que le provocó cierta incomodidad.

-Listillo.

Quizás no tanto, como iba acercándose a él pudo distinguir que era un chico de elevada estatura, se había descubierto la cabeza y el rostro revelando una mata de espesas y lisas hebras azabaches, orejas perforadas en lo alto del pabellón y decorada con bellos sarcillos de piedras preciosas.

Sin duda no era un cualquiera, nadie en su sano juicio usaría tales prendas a sabiendas de que podía ser asaltado en cualquier momento que saliese de la protección de su casa, a menos que poseyese el estatus o dinero suficiente para contar con una guarda.

-No estoy armado.

Siguió avanzando hasta él y cuando estuvo a punto de retirar la tela que cubría su rostro dejando solo sus ojos a la vista, le detuvo.

Aquel gemido en respuesta debió advertirle.

-Al parecer no amaneceré solo ni en frío.

Con su mano libre había logrado colar la misma bajo sus ropajes y sobre su pecho. Era hábil con sus manos.

Pero no más rápido o fuerte. El de ojos índigo le inmovilizó con una llave, forzando ambos brazos del chico en la espalda.

-No hagas ningún ruido.

Él giró la cabeza para verle con evidente drama, una mezcla de ironía con toques de dolor e incredulidad.

-Vamos, no eres… mgh… un espía.

Cielos, quien los oyera creería que los ruidos que provocaban sus labios eran debido a un acto sexual y no dudaba que el menor lo considerase algo similar.

Aunque su país al igual que todo oriente consideraba antinatural la relación entre hombres, era como una epidemia cuando salías de las bulliciosas ciudades. Doquiera había un hombre dispuesto, en el desierto era común verlos coger como animales que no reparan en ser vistos o no mientras copulaban, era de lo más normal entre maleantes y prófugos, no sabía por qué le parecía algo más descubrir a este hombre con aquellas obvias tendencias en la carpa de un comandante de otra nación, cuando él mismo había gozado de los mismos placeres en su propia carpa en cada campamento. Y hasta fuera de ella.

-Puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí sin ningún problema si me dices lo que planeas.

-Entonces tendría que dejar evidencias al matarte.

-Iré contigo.

Hump. Eso parecía demasiado sospechoso, pero mordería el anzuelo. Había llegado allí para confirmar si los de Baréim habían tenido parte o no del atentado contra su hijo.

Un aleteo le hizo ponerse en guardia, más se trataba únicamente de una lechuza.

Dócilmente el chico le pidió liberase una de sus manos y le permitiese acercarse al ave, lo hizo con algo de recelo.

No podía permitir ser descubierto, por lo que fue a matar al ave, bien sabía que podía usarla para enviar algún mensaje y descubrir su ubicación, pero el chico fue rápido, el ave alzó el vuelo y ellos cayeron al suelo.

Maldijo en sus adentros al haber caído en la trampa cuando un montón de telas y pieles cayeron sobre él, mas creyó escuchar pasos. Soldados habían asistido a la carpa al escuchar el estruendo. No tendría escapatoria.

-Perdón por el alboroto, mi familiar no está totalmente domesticado.

La risa estridente de alguien se abrió paso luego que los soldados se habían marchado, justo cuando iba liberándose de aquella pila de telas fue derrumbado otra vez por mano del chiquillo.

-No te molestaré más tiempo, en verdad lamento el alboroto, tus soldados deben querer maldecirme ahora.

-Les ha servido para estar más alertas, ya sabes; alguien podría infiltrarse en medio de un alboroto.

-Entonces vuelve a tu carpa, allí estará más seguro.

49

Imayoshi no sintió tanto morbo aquella vez como cada que tenía sexo en público, pese a que el hombre sabía cuánto le gustaba el sexo rudo. Por lo menos pudo correrse, pero empezaba a creer que tanto libertinaje le había salido caro antes de entrada la vejez ya le parecía cansado por más que buscaba nuevas tendencias de placer carnal.

-Ha sido fenomenal, pero me gustaría dormir a lo menos dos horas antes de partir o caeré como peso muerto en el camino y eso no es recomendable.

-Nada que no sepa, doctor. Dormiré contigo.

Abrió la boca para protestar, mas consideró prudente callar y dejarlo ser. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir con sus amantes, era incómodo y quizás al final no podría conciliar el sueño de todas formas.

Dio la espalda al fuerte hombre quien no regresó a abrazarle, gracias al cielo. Gustaba de ser sometido, pero aun no aparecía el primer hombre con el que pudiese sentirse cómodo o considerar tan siquiera darse arrumacos, le daban alergias después del sexo.

Unas gemas índigo le devolvieron la mirada con frialdad bajo un montón de pieles y sonriendo cerró los ojos un momento sabiéndose observado.

Media hora más tarde sin embargo no creyó que sería tan impulsivo. Le había salvado la vida y allí se encontraba poniendo sentencia de muerte sobre su cuello.

-Intercambiemos unas palabras, señor de Baréim.

El aludido estaba tan asombrado como él mismo, cualquier rastro de sueño desapareció al instante.

-Serás asesinado por esto.

-No lo creo.

Bueno, su sentido de peligro y del morbo habían disparado exponencialmente, junto a otra parte de su anatomía que había respondido ante el tono grave y ronco de aquella voz. Ese hombre de ojos hechizantes le atraía como la luz a la polilla y él quería dejarse consumir, saber lo que se sentiría dejarse abrazar por su fuego.

50

Le habían tendido una trampa, desconociendo o no su identidad alguien quería hacerle daño.

Bueno, la lista se hacía infinita.

Tuvo a bien haberse movido de su posición anterior, aunque el rastro de sangre les daría una idea a sus perseguidores. Logró hacerse de un arma cuando batió contra el idiota que pensó podría derribarle solo al estar herido, una bala logró darle muy cerca del cuello y picaba como los mil demonios. Sus atacantes andaban cerca y él no poseía los recursos ni la fuerza para acabarlos. ¿Eran los mismos de aquella vez o solo se había visto en medio de alguna jugarreta del destino?

Corrió por entre los pasillos en busca de alguna salida o escondite, aunque por donde iba dejaba un rastro. Volvía a sangrar por todas partes, incluso entre sus piernas, lo que parecía extraño pero no se percataba. El instinto de supervivencia cegaba todo sentido de dolor.

Entonces en una curva le llovieron las balas, detrás estaban sus perseguidores y al frente otros tantos; bueno, detrás de él eran menos, lucharía hasta el final.

No obstante una mano tiró de la suya y fue apresado contra un cuerpo al que no dudó atacar.

-Ouch. Maldición, quédate quieto. ¿Quieres morir?

El aliento en su cuello y las palabras susurradas con dureza le hicieron estremecer, pero lo adjudicó a la pérdida de sangre, y pese a que estaba empañándose su visión logró avistar su salvador al girar el rostro.

-Tú… baka.

Una risa irónica sonó cerca de sus oídos.

-Esperaba un gracias, pero mejor a callar o seremos descubiertos.

Había sido arrastrado por pasillos ocultos, y si bien sus perseguidores habían visto por donde desapareció no pudieron seguirle más, perdidos entre tantos pasillos.

-Puedes bajarme.

-Claro, princesa. Y que dibujes una línea a nuestra perdición.

 _Tsk. ¿Ahora se da aires? Si supiera… mejor no, estaría en desventaja si decide tomar venganza de mí, no parece reconocerme. Complejo de héroe el suyo._

-No soy una mujer, maldito cabeza hueca.

Miró en derredor cuando al fin fue dejado sobre sus pies y no vio rastro de los acompañantes del chico, pero a la luz de las velas pudo ver el inconfundible cabello rojo.

-Vamos, no dañará tu estúpido orgullo si haces algo de trabajo. Juro que si lo dejas caer morirás.

Vio el paquete que fue dejado en sus brazos y se ahogó con su propia saliva. El golpe que recibió le dejó sin aire.

-Ba-ka…

-Sí, es mejor que tengas cuidado, pareces tan torpe que podrías suicidarte con tu propia saliva.

Frenó los pensamientos homicidas antes de que la realidad se asentase en su ser.

-¡¿Has secuestrado a un puto niño?!

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9 - Duro y Caliente

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra " _cursiva+entre comillas"_ : pensamiento de los personajes.

-párrafos numerados: saltos de escena y/o tiempo (generalmente minutos u horas, fácil de discernir)

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **Duro y caliente**

51

No lograrían salir de allí a salvo a menos que luchasen por su vida, ni resultaría tan fácil cuando sus adversarios estaban tan empecinados en ello. Además, dudaba que solo quisiesen charlar, después de todo él estaba en las mismas; cumpliendo órdenes, con la mínima diferencia de que a él le importaba su pellejo pero ellos estaban dispuestos a matar o morir en el intento.

Las salas ocultas les sirvieron mientras pudieron correr, pero llegado un momento tuvo que cargar con el pesado cuerpo de su acompañante. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo tirado allí, pero el cielo maldiga su consciencia que no pudo desembarazarse de ello tras confirmar que estaba herido, y eso que aún no sabía hasta qué punto.

El pequeño bulto, ahora envuelto y atado en un porta bebés, improvisado con trozos de tela, colgaba de sus hombros y por desgracia estaría en grave peligro si le disparaban de frente como estaba aferrado a su pecho. A su espalda, otro que dependía de él para sobrevivir; el sucio y harapiento hombre en algún momento cedería y se dejaría caer del lugar donde estaba aferrado, con renuencia pero agridulce situación de imperiosa necesidad.

Pero por suerte,- azar, destino o lo que fuese estaba con ellos aún- logró ingeniárselas. ¿Cómo? No sabía, no era el ser más brillante sobre la tierra pero lo hizo quizás por iluminación divina. Avistando una carro que bien podría ser lo suficientemente viejo y defectuoso como para provocar un accidente en la arriesgada empresa, lanzó el peso muerto del hombre en su espalda haciendo saltar un montón de polvo de la carreta, luego dejó el pequeño bulto sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de aquel hombre- dios libre no ser un malhechor al que tenga que matar, porque estaba dispuesto-, y se lanzó tras la carreta para protegerse a sí mismo de los disparos, rumiando por una puta arma. Mataría por conseguir una.

Y de modo tan literal.

Había perdido a los chicos de Himuro hace rato y no veía ni rastro de ellos, por lo que tocaba ingeniárselas como pudiese. Pero ¿cómo lograría quitarse a sus perseguidores de encima? ¿Tirándoles polvo en la cara? Para ello precisaba estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no haber pensado en tomar alguna arma mientras huía y rogaba que no descubriesen los cuerpos escondidos en el carro, aunque eso significase que se las tomaran con él, por lo menos el bebé debía hacerlo con bien sino no se lo perdonaría aun después de muerto.

Los disparos sonaban ensordecedores al pasar entre la madera del carro y juró que le daría una tunda a su hermano por meterle en aquel lío. Aunque él mismo aceptó de buena gana.

Se arriesgó y comprobó cuántos hombres había fuera, consciente de que aunque la fortaleza no tuviese ventanas o trincheras en cuanto llegasen al techo le perforarían a balazos. Una bala le rozó la mejilla, arrancándole un gruñido de queja ante el agudo dolor.

Ahora podía hacer la comparación entre cortadura por papel y por balas.

Los disparos se detuvieron y escuchó pasos. Solo eran dos, lo había comprobado y también que debían estar diciendo alguna palabra sucia si el tono de voz no significaba otra cosa como que estaban bien cabreados y acojonados como para querer disfrutar lo que planeaban hacerle.

Entonces el sonido de un disparo cercano se dejó escuchar.

52

Su madre siempre le había amonestado por meterse en problemas y él solo podía lanzarse a ello como demasiado empecinado para respetar tan siquiera una orden de su progenitor y eso fue lo que minó toda relación entre ellos hasta el punto que luego del divorcio de sus padres esta era la fecha en que no se hablaban.

Bueno, debía ser el karma, puesto que nada más terminar la escuela se había lanzado de cabeza a estudiar medicina decidiendo que se uniría al equipo misionero y viajaría por el mundo.

Entonces el mundo pareció demasiado grande cuando fue a parar a aquellas tierras y se metió en más de un lío gordo.

Convertirse en médico solo alimentó su vena problemática, su madre le dejó ser a final de cuentas para ver si curaba esa inclinación, hasta el momento no lograba frenar el impulso ni la inclinación o el disfrute en cada hecho.

Y es que él se metería en más de una si cada vez podía sentir más que satisfacción por agravar la causa, un espécimen como aquel que admirar.

-¿Quién eres?

Vio que su anterior amante intentaba ganar tiempo mientras sus soldados volvían, ya podía escuchar sus pasos, pero su pronto-a-ser-nuevo-amante le ganó la mano.

-¡No lo mates!

Y él como siempre metiéndose al medio, recibió el derechazo de aquel hombre.

Y joder si no tenía un brazo de hierro. Él no se consideraba tan débil como para caer por un derechazo, su cuerpo no era solo grasa o fibra por genética, estaba bien trabajado y se dio el derecho a pulso de ser considerado un hombre fuerte pese a ser catalogado como un marica, pero aquel hombre rebasaba todos sus estándares.

Cuando pudo ponerse nueva vez sobre sus pies y recuperar los sentidos, se descubrió siendo tirado al exterior y colgando con el culo al aire y la cabeza colgando.

Pellizcó y mordió aquellas nalgas, jadeando ante la percepción de su dureza incluso allí.

-Madre santa, ¿estás construido en roca?

Emitió un quejido al ser tirado sin ceremonia en la parte trasera de un jeep y descubrió para su desconcierto que estaba siendo secuestrado.

-Bien pudiste pedirlo y dejarme tomar mis pertenencias.

El silencio fue toda respuesta y así se extendió por largo tiempo mientras su captor conducía en medio de aquel desierto como si andase por una ruta interestatal que conociera.

-No eres un hablador, mi enigmático secuestrador. ¿Cierto?

La mirada pesada no se apartó del camino hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando se detuvo en medio de la nada.

-Espero no estés considerando dejarme aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Solo me servías para el escape.

-Pero puedo ayudarte de muchas otras maneras.

53

Entre el suspenso y el shock, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de los dos jeeps estacionados detrás de unas palmeras, camuflados.

El dolor no se hizo presente, pero sí una sensación sorda de entumecimiento en el costado. No obstante el instinto de supervivencia le hizo saltar. Si iba a morir, ¿por qué no luchar hasta el último segundo?

El llanto inconfundible de un bebé rompió entre los ruidos de enfrentamientos, disparos, revueltas y demás. Fue más que un impulso primario al que no supo darle nombre ni detener. Cuando pudo recuperar la lucidez y ser consciente, vio dos cuerpos a sus pies y otra bala le rozó esta vez el cuello.

No se detuvo a pensar y tomó las armas de aquellos cuerpos sin vida mientras corría en dirección a las palmeras como si fuese perseguido por el mismo diablo pero sin dejar de disparar y cubrirse la espalda a sí mismo; nada fácil a la verdad.

-¡Putos cabrones!

Arrancó en el momento que- cual hormigas- innumerables hombres salían al patio y se llevó unos cuantos por delante, apenas salvándose de algunos disparos a zonas vitales por el blindado del vehículo. Frenó bruscamente al lado del carro, casi lanzando este y cruzando internamente los dedos para que su preciada carga estuviese bien. Usando el jeep como escudo logró pasarlo al interior y el otro cuerpo a la parte trasera, por causa de esto recibió un par de disparos en la pierna derecha pero le valió una verga mientras continuaba en su empeño por ponerlos a salvo hasta que uno de los malditos hijos de puta logró llegar, aprovechando que había bajado la guardia y dejado de disparar en pro de conseguir los dos en el vehículo.

El sexto disparo sorpresivamente llegó desde la cabina del jeep y sorprendido- y ¿por qué no?, también eufórico- comprobó que se trataba de su carga más pesada.

-Al fin despiertas, princesa.

-Cierra la puta boca o arranco sin ti.

Se lanzó al lugar que antes ocupase el moreno en el momento justo que el otro arrancaba y se encargó de tumbar unos cuantos de camino.

Ufff. Suerte de impulsos que se hizo de dos armas o para entonces no la contaba.

Suerte de novato que aprendía rápido cuando la necesidad apremiaba.

Pasó al interior de la cabina entrando por la ventana del asiento del copiloto y colocó el pequeño bulto agitado a salvo con todas las protecciones que podía brindar un todoterreno como aquel; no había carro de bebé, ni lo esperaba, pero los cinturones estaban ahí y con eso trabajaba.

-Entonces, princes- ¡Ouch! ¡maldición!

¡El muy hijo de puta le estaba atizando las heridas, que ahora sabía tenía mucho antes de pasar en frío!

-¡Eso duele!

-¡Para que dejes de tocarme las pelotas con ese puto sobrenombre, baka!

Le devolvió el favor golpeándole en el costado y no lo lamentó pese a que el vehículo se descarriló cuando el conductor perdió todo el aire y color- aún bajo tanta mugre se notó-, amenazando con provocarles un accidente en plena huida y tuvo que ayudarle tomando el volante con su brazo bueno, porque el otro no respondía y él aun ni caso hacía- heridas en frío, luego se daría cuenta cuando la adrenalina bajase-. Aquello solo provocó que ambos quedasen incómodamente pegados y el vehículo se deslizase en solo dos ruedas. Empujó todo su peso al otro lado para enderezarlo, todo esto mientras el jeep seguía en movimiento y cuando al fin se decidía a tomarse un respiro para recomponerse un avistamiento de tormenta esto le dio una idea.

-¡Gira!

54

Aquello iba con más de un sentido, y especialmente uno demasiado obvio.

Le dejó ser mientras las manos ajenas invadían su espacio personal, tocando sobre la tela de su torso sin decidirse si ascender o bajar.

-Soy médico, puedo conseguir muchas provisiones y ayudarte en el caso que lo necesites.

No lo dudaba, aunque su perfil parecía algo más; no aparentaba precisamente ser alguien que solamente se dedicaba a los pacientes, a menos que en su oficio ocupase violarlos. Sin embargo parecía alguien muy manejado en artes duales, como: la manipulación, la observación y el acecho, el morbo, lo pragmático y el sexo, terreno peligroso.

Esto último parecía sobrar con tantas señales directas.

Hizo caso omiso de sus avances hasta que su cuerpo pareció responder.

" _Maldita naturaleza humana, débil ante la carne."_

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de aquella invasora que se había aferrado a su miembro sobre la ropa. Su tacto le había excitado sobre manera, paulatinamente mientras recorría su cuerpo y él procuraba serle indiferente, ignorando los efectos de cada toque.

-Descansemos en la siguiente aldea. Necesitaremos provisiones y combustible.

Fue necesario detener el jeep hasta entonces no solo él terminó afectado al parecer el perro se estaba excitando con sus propios juegos, si no le engañaban el sonrojo, la respiración acelerada y los leves espasmos en su cuerpo mientras frotaba sus piernas juntas.

-Eres estúpido o te haces, no nos detendremos.

Podía dejarlo tirado allí, pero primero le daría su merecido.

Quería ser follado, ¿no? Cumpliría su deseo y luego lo dejaría tirado en la aldea más cercana.

55

No conocía el camino que tomaba-¡Rayos! ¡Era el puto desierto! ¿Se esperaba más?-, mas sus instintos algunas veces funcionaban y decidió dejarse guiar nueva vez por ellos. Si se adentraban en la tormenta el riesgo sería muy grande cuando ambos estaban heridos, ni qué decir de su misión se iría al caño dependiendo de un bebé que obviamente no podría sacarles del apuro cuando el nivel de endorfina en su sangre bajase y no pudiese moverse, al igual que su acompañante.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró conduciendo a ciegas cuando la tormenta de arena amainó y pese eso les alcanzó- por lo menos fue el remanente de la misma y pudieron esquivar las embestidas atroces de las fuertes ventiscas-, pero en algún momento el vehículo se detuvo apagándose el motor. Quizás se agotó el combustible o la arena al fin inundó los conductos y logró lo que no hicieron las balas. Hasta entonces no había notado el peso muerto en su hombro o que los llantos habían cesado en algún momento.

Miró en derredor, arena y más arena; la luz de la luna llena bañaba las dunas y permitía que lograse avistarse el terreno árido. Si bien todo estaba cubierto de polvo, aun así con la suficiente arena y metal en el como para crear un efecto alucinante de colores que les permitirían ver por lo menos bajo sus pies. Además el cielo estaba claro, aunque algunas nubes se movían lentas y apenas podían distinguirse unas pocas estrellas en el oscuro manto azul.

" _Azul."_

Era la primera vez que veía un cielo nocturno de tonalidad y profundidad tales.

Se desperezó; debía encontrar la manera de evitar que les encontrasen, conseguir un refugio para tratar sus heridas y lograr contactar…

Cierto, había olvidado en su urgencia por salvarse el pellejo que había perdido los chicos de Himuro.

-Bueno, estamos solos.

Bah, lo estaba él, con dos tíos durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Bien, el bebé actuaba lo normal para uno de su edad: la norma era comer y dormir… er… y hacer la parte difícil que aguardaba al cambiar un pañal.

Dios le amparase y resolviese pronto la situación; si no moría por heridas infectadas, por causa de una bala o atrapado infraganti en medio del desierto, sería por el olor de esa cosa; eran legendarias tanto o más que las historias de terror, solo que más real.

El otro sujeto no estaba tan seguro. Por la respiración agitada, y si la alta temperatura de su cuerpo era un indicio, tenía un caso grave entre manos.

Buscó en todo el vehículo, mas no dio con un botiquín.

Se creían inmortales los canallas, que no llevaban un puto kit de primeros auxilios.

Respiró profundo, aunque con ello solo logró hacerse consciente del dolor que ya empezaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo, y decidió comprobar primero al bebé.

A salvo y milagrosamente sin un rasguño.

-Eres un sujeto con una maldita suerte…

Después la prioridad era él mismo, mas consideró que el otro sujeto podría precisar cuidado inmediato y empezó a rasgar ropa.

-Joder…

Hizo una mueca al ver tantas magulladuras, bajo la escasa luz del vehículo logró hacer un reconocimiento de todo el cuerpo contrario maldiciendo por lo bajo al descubrir tantas heridas.

¿Cómo no había reparado en el sangrado?

Ahora el estado de palidez del otro tenía sentido.

Consiguió las provisiones del vehículo y las juntó todas por si tenía que abandonarlo apresuradamente, además dudaba que pudiese remolcarlo si se había estancado allí, él no era precisamente un mecánico.

Encontró agua y- aunque por un momento dudó en utilizarla pensando en que luego la podría necesitar-, hizo a un lado el pensamiento aunque no de buena gana, entonces procedió a limpiar las heridas del inconsciente desconocido.

Con tanta mugre el agua no fue suficiente y para cuando esta se acabó tuvo que dejar la tarea.

El dolor subió de nivel hasta hacerse insoportable y todo fue construyéndose en su cabeza hasta hacerle perder los estribos y maldecir todo bajo el cielo.

Tuvo a bien alejarse para no despertar al bebé. Enfurecido consigo mismo y con todo el mundo decidió que bien podía sacar su frustración caminando.

" _¿Por qué diablos no se manifiesta algún estúpido refugio en medio del desierto?"_

-¡¿Acaso es pedir demasiado?!

¿No decían que la gente veía cosas en medio de la desesperación? Porque él estaba enloqueciendo allí. Solo el dolor le hacía permanecer consciente, aunque alimentaba la ira y la frustración por todas las vicisitudes pasadas hasta ahora.

Se olvidaría de sus promesas de venganza si tan solo pudiese recuperar su antigua vida y volver a casa. Pero era si bien no un sueño imposible algo no muy cercano.

Cuando logró enfriarse- tanto porque se le pasó la locura como porque el desierto era peligrosamente frío durante la noche-, volvió al vehículo, encontrando que el estado de su acompañante parecía agravarse por momentos.

-Bien. Queda mucho trabajo por hacer, Taiga.

Ató sus heridas y aunque le costó probó arrinconar el dolor en un espacio lejano de su mente mientras empujaba el vehículo entre dos dunas. Si lograban sobrevivir a la noche, buscaría la manera de cruzar el desierto mismo, costara lo que costara, y cumpliría con su misión.

Aunque viéndolo de cerca no creía que el moreno soportase mucho.

Estúpidamente se dio cuenta que no podía sacar sus manos de él; aunque estaba sucio y ensangrentado del costado hacia abajo su cuerpo se enredó con el otro, quizás en busca de calor pues desgraciadamente el otro era como una braza ardiente y no podía evitarlo sin los cuidados adecuados, solo podía ayudarle a apalear la fiebre con el trozo húmedo de tela que no serviría mucho tiempo por la escases de agua.

Se dijo que solo se dejaba guiar por el instinto de supervivencia mientras enredaba sus piernas entre las contrarias y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo contrario.

Esperaba no sufrir un infarto si despertaba abrazando un cadáver al día siguiente.

56

Había decidido no tomar riesgos sin embargo, pese a que no confiaba en lo absoluto en aquel sujeto y menos cuando aceptaba todo tan "de buena gana", se aseguró que no conociese el camino, vendando sus ojos mientras cruzaban el desierto. Al avistar la aldea más próxima y a punto de quedarse sin combustible- debía agradecer que los idiotas de Baréim llevaban por lo menos suficiente reserva de combustible para cruzar el desierto antes de que se agotase todo-, le hizo caminar hasta el interior de una posada, donde no pasaría más que el tiempo que tomase en follarse a ese insufrible pero tentador y dispuesto hombre.

El propietario hizo demasiadas preguntas, él solo jugó su papel como un hombre más del desierto que gustaba de placeres carnales sin inhibiciones como todo el que llegaba allí. Estando cerca de la frontera era un peligro en sí mismo, pero más no descubrir quién estaba conspirando contra su familia.

Mientras disfrutaría del papel que tocaba ensayar.

Bebió la imagen del cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto de aquel sujeto quien yacía espaldas contra el colchón, manos extendidas a ambos lados del rostro, rizos negros revueltos, piel lechosa y sin embargo sin ningún atisbo de fragilidad.

Sus manos retiraron toda la ropa antes de contemplar al completo el cuerpo bajo su escrutinio, negándose a darle más placer del que estaba dispuesto. Eso significaba que sus manos no estaban acariciándole, simplemente se dieron a la fuga entre las piernas contraria, separándolas y alzando una de estas sobre el hombro del mayor. Sus dedos tantearon la entrada y la prepararon sin molestar en provocar sensación alguna durante el acto antes de que cumpliese con aquel estrecho y tentador culo.

Un gemido ronco rumió en su interior mientras se adentraba de a poco, quería hacerle sentir por largo rato como su longitud se metía por segundos en sus entrañas, cuando hubo casi completado el recorrido a todo lo largo retiró su polla antes de volver a incrustarla en el palpitante y sangrante agujero.

Casi y hace el amago de sonreír ante la impertinencia del chico; sabía que estaba en el dolor, pero aun así el placer le ganaba más y era muy vocal el jodido.

-¡Fuck! ¡Más duro! ¡Jódeme!

Debía enseñarle quién daba las órdenes allí. Al parecer perforarlo lenta y dolorosamente al principio no había funcionado realmente, eso o que le dio ritmo muy pronto y el chico disfrutaba de alguna torcedura sexual.

No se atrevía a dudarlo. Además a sí mismo le estaba costando no joderlo como dios manda. Después de todo tenía tiempo sin disfrutar del estrangulamiento delicioso de un culo estrecho. Concubinas no le faltaban, mozos tampoco, pero todos estaban tan usados que muchas veces ni necesitaban preparación.

Dejó los pensamientos a un lado, acordando que solo dejaría espacio en su mente a la parte lógica para no bajar la guardia, pero disfrutaría de aquel chico.

-¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios…!

Le hizo callar con un beso voraz y algo brusco, pero así era él no tenía que tener cuidado al tener sexo con un hombre y esa era una de las tantas ventajas.

No hizo nada por detenerle cuando se retiró la venda de los ojos, tampoco cuando rodeó con uno de sus brazos su cuello mientras le cabalgaba o procuraba mirarle a los ojos aun cuando eso prometiese un infierno de dolor más tarde por la postura de su cuello.

No fue tan insensible como para solo disfrutar él mismo del cuerpo contrario, la mano que no aferraba cual pinza las caderas del pelinegro había viajado a la parte inferior, disfrutando de las burlas sobre el torso desnudo contrario, sus espasmos eran deliciosos- fingidos o no era una delicia el solo verlo y aún más percibirlos contra sí-, el calor de su interior cobijaba su miembro y aumentaba la hinchazón del mismo, las paredes rugosas y pulsantes le apretaban espasmódicamente ejerciendo aun mayor presión cuando se retiraba para volver a empujar con cada embestida como si no quisiese dejarle salir; su cuerpo poseía un perfume profundo pero apenas notable si prestabas atención; como el tronco de un árbol en maduración a punto de liberar su primera corteza, fresco y relajante, nada que pudiese relacionarlo con su oficio- medicamentos, sangre o enfermedad- olía a vida, olía a…

Prefirió cortarlo allí y dejar de hurgar en el cuello contrario; esa era la trampa más vieja conocida, entre las clavículas y el cuello estaban la perdición de todo hombre, el efluvio era una mezcla de hormonas volátiles que emergían con el más leve sudor en aquellas zonas y resultaban un efectivo potencializador de la libido. Se había prometido no dejarse atrapar de aquella manera por nadie después de su ex esposa, era algo demasiado íntimo como para compartirlo tan libre y livianamente. En cambio hizo inclinar el cuerpo contrario mientras corría un camino de mordiscos y besos por la línea de vértebras, al final encontrando la típica postura de pistón con la que logró someter el cuerpo contrario bajo el suyo y penetrar hasta la empuñadura en aquel delicioso pasadizo, logró dar con el afamado "punto g masculino" cuando rozó a su paso la glándula fibrosa a través de los pliegues de aquel lugar. Para algunos era un mito, para hombres "rectos" una ofensa, pero la verdad era que estaba comprobado, la estimulación de la próstata parecía la alternativa al trabajo manual y lograba mejores beneficios, entre ellos más orgasmos.

Bueno, su amante de turno lo sabría mejor que nadie en aquellos momentos, pues el ojiazul se había empecinado en follarlo a consciencia y al golpear aquel músculo recibía incluso más placer por las respuestas del cuerpo contrario que se contraía de maneras que deberían ser imposibles y la sensación electrizante con cada choque de la punta de su miembro contra la carne reticente.

Deseaba probar aun un poco más de profundidad.

El pelinegro jadeó tanto de dolor como excitación cuando fue girado y alzado aun con la verga endurecida en su interior. Negro y azul chocaron, cuerpos sin dejar de moverse, brazos enredados en el contrario y labios que se encontraron por primera vez antes de que un nuevo nivel de excitación les hiciese imponer más energías en la labor.

57

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para alzar los párpados y en medio de la penumbra sintió la respiración pesada y acompasada de alguien a su espalda. Se dijo que no lucharía tanto por escapar de lo inevitable; el destino estaba empeñado en hacerle sufrir y acabar con su existencia, bien podía aceptarlo y terminarlo de una buena vez por toda, para qué alargarlo.

Su vista logró aclararse en medio de la penumbra, sabía que eran lágrimas y lo atribuyó a la fiebre: su respiración era tan caliente como el horno que parecía poseer en su pecho.

Algo golpeaba insistentemente contra su pecho y rostro en movimientos descoordinados, logró detener el objeto infractor dándose cuenta que no se trataba de una "cosa" sino de un muy enfurruñado bebé.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Sus gemidos eran tan bajos que apenas podía escucharles, o la fiebre le tenía tan aturdido que no lograba ubicarse bien con sus sentidos. Bien, pudo comprobarlo cuando se percató de lo que acontecía con el mocoso. Al parecer había babeado todo su pecho en busca de alimento- si no eran prueba de ello los enérgicos intentos de pegar sus labios húmedos y ¡oh, bendito!, su lengua se sentía fría comparado con la temperatura de su cuerpo…

" _Maldición, estoy delirando."_

Solo podía obtener aquella explicación como para tan siquiera considerar que estaba siendo usado de aquella manera.

Envolvió uno de sus dedos con la tela que cubría al bebé- la parte interna debía estar lo suficientemente limpia o por lo menos más que su cuerpo y propios dedos-, llevando estos a la ansiosa boquita en busca de alimento. Eso tendría que trabajar por el momento.

Suspiró, recargando su cabeza hacia atrás antes de tomar en cuenta contra qué- o mejor dicho contra quién- estaba apoyándose.

La fiebre- o quizás la debilidad por causa de sus heridas-, le impidió permanecer más tiempo despierto, aunque pasó toda la noche en un estado de duerme muelas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos dio por finalizado que había muerto mientras la luz y el aire fresco le guiaban a un hermoso paisaje.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10 - El Mestizo y el Extranjero

**Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-párrafos numerados: saltos de escena y/o tiempo por escenas)

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **El mestizo y el extranjero**

58

Claro, no podía seguir soñando, de momento un mal olor le arrancó de cualquier enajenación; ni quería imaginar de dónde provenía esa podredumbre.

Descomposición de un montón de cadáveres debería ser, pero no estaba en ningún valle de cadáveres, ni siquiera en el desierto más.

Nada más lejos a la verdad.

Desorientado, el moreno buscó en derredor descubriendo que se encontraba en una posada, descansando sobre un montón de pieles esta vez.

Retiró las pieles que le cubrían, algo desgastadas pero funcionales pues le habían protegido de las inclemencias del desierto, para deslizarse sobre sus pies y explorar- convenía no fiarse demasiado en casa de extraños- , cuando empezó a distinguir voces más allá de la puerta de madera sin tallar.

Curiosidad y recelo le llevaron a acercarse lo suficiente para mirar y no supo cómo reaccionar ante la imagen frente a él; la de un extranjero sin nociones en el cuidado de un mocoso.

Con que de allí provenía el horrendo olor…

Sintiéndose de alguna manera agotado con tan solo verlos, se arriesgó a salir.

Y en el momento que la puerta chirrió, ojos carmesí le penetraron.

— ¿Siquiera sabes cómo cambiar un pañal?

Aquel gruñido como respuesta fue todo lo que necesitó.

Avanzó hasta la estancia, tomando asiendo sobre las pieles amontonadas en una esquina y recargando su cuerpo adolorido contra la pared, sin dejar de mirar displicente al colorido par.

— Agradece por lo menos que no mueres intoxicado por el olor. Hago cuanto puedo.

Daiki se encogió de hombros; no es como si le importase mucho, pero en verdad resultaba molesto verle hacer el ridículo con un jodido pañal.

— Te ayudaré a cambio que me digas por qué secuestraste al mocoso —. Taiga frunció el ceño, Daiki no pudo más que mirarle escéptico. — Lo tomas o lo dejas, chico.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa señal de escrutinio y reconocimiento.

El moreno creyó por un momento que le descubriría, pero toda expresión que advirtiese algún atisbo de familiaridad se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido, reemplazadas por evidente muestra de molestia que dio paso a la burla.

— Seguro.

59

Imayoshi observó a su acompañante moverse por el mercado con tal confianza y familiaridad que le aguijonaba, pero desechó cualquier sospecha. Si fuese alguien peligroso para él ya hubiese muerto a sus manos, sabía que se había rendido muy fácil cual puta barata, pero se sentía extrañamente confiado en su presencia, incluso se atrevería a decir que protegido.

Frunció el ceño ante el descubrimiento de aquellos sentimientos. Debía haber un error, apenas había transcurrido un día y ya consideraba tan vital como el aire a aquel hombre de dudoso origen.

Bien que follaba como los dioses- nunca había sido poseído por uno, pero acababa de nombrarlo dios del sexo-, poseía un cuerpo divino bajo toda esa molesta tela- otro atributo divino- y su voz era tan erótica como pecaminosa, sus ojos le veían como si le desnudasen y le provocaba tantas cosas que empezaba a creer perder el control con tantos síntomas psicosomáticos; nadie le había intimidado antes, pues gracias a su personalidad y actitud la gente más bien prefería pasar de él o resultaban ser los intimidados, pero con solo una mirada de aquella persona se sentía extraño.

Sería muy estúpido creer que se trataba de química o tan siquiera sexo; su compañero ocultaba algo y quizás era ese algo, su misteriosa identidad bajo una fachada de mercenario y su actitud, lo que le atraía tanto.

— Debería sentirme ofendido. Ya he dicho que estoy limpio — se detuvo en el camino, fingiendo que descansaba sus rodillas, al escuchar una voz conocida. Por lo que arriesgándose a perder la pista de su acompañante se aventuró en el próximo callejón, pero no había nadie.

Escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda y giró para toparse con su salvador.

— Sí que sabes cuidar tu espalda, galeno.

Por Kami… en verdad él mismo no terminaba de acostumbrarse a usar tanta tela encima y su acompañante cada vez iba más vestido.

Dejó las preguntas al respecto para más tarde y miró a su atacante, confirmando sus sospechas y deteniendo cualquier intento del otro por tocarlo.

Disfrutó su reacción cuando sujetó su muñeca desnuda, lo único que llegaba a ver entre tanta tela, y su aliento se enganchó en la garganta cuando quedaron tan cerca. Recuerdos de lo ocurrido entre sábanas enviaron sus rodillas a temblar cual gelatina, mas recuperó el control al volcar su atención en el hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

— Lo conozco, no le hagas daño.

No esperó su aceptación y procedió a atender al chico. Confirmó los signos vitales, comprobando que solo había caído inconsciente y examinó en busca de otras lesiones, encontrando algunas quemaduras leves, hematomas y heridas a medio cicatrizar, no muy profundas pero lo suficientemente expuestas como para infectarse.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a llevarlo a nuestra tienda? Curaré sus heridas y quizás hasta nos pueda ayudar en tu empresa.

Sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, con su típica sonrisa escalofriante- un estigma que le había seguido desde siempre y nunca pudo cambiar eso sin importar cuanto lo intentara-, y viendo como su acompañante alzaba al chico como un saco de patatas se encaminó al lugar acordado.

Media hora más tarde su desafortunado atacante despertó y midió extrañado su reacción al ver a su acompañante.

— No te morderá, si es lo que piensas. Es mi compañía de viaje, un mercenario; ahora cuenta qué haces por estos lares.

El chico asintió y empezó a explicar- algo renuente por la presencia de terceros- en japonés: — La información no fue precisa. Resultó que había otro, se auxiliaron de un extranjero y nos tomaron por sorpresa. Lograron escapar con el infante y el jeque nos mandó a ejecutar a todos.

El chico alzó la mirada enrojecida al sentir una mano en su hombro; el moreno le miraba con simpatía, el otro sujeto no estaba seguro.

— Espero por tu bien que no estés inventando cosas y en realidad te hayan enviado para espiarme, si sabes lo que te conviene — recogió sus utensilios y miró en dirección de su acompañante, quien por desgracia ya no estaba. — Esperaremos hasta mañana y ya no las apañaremos. Debemos recuperar al infante antes que mi hermano se vuelva más loco de la cuenta; sé quién lo tendrá y no deseo más conflictos por nimiedades.

El chico asintió e hizo amago de incorporarse, mas el galeno le detuvo. — Descansa por este día. Necesitamos que tus heridas sanen y aunque tienes una rápida cicatrización sino le dejas estar no estarás listo mañana y te dejaremos atrás.

— ¿Confías en ese sujeto? Dices que es un mercenario, pero deberías tener más cuidado; no parece ser uno más del montón y de por sí ellos son peligrosos.

El mayor sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo un mercenario no lo ha sido? Y recuerda donde estamos; incluso la más leve apariencia de paz es señal de peligro. El desierto mismo es un ejemplo y no se necesita intervención humana. Tiene sus misterios.

60

Después de haberse dado un baño tuvo que encargarse del enano; el pelirrojo había conseguido provisiones y leche de cabra mientras él estuvo librándose de toda la mugre; rumió al ser tratado como una niñera, pero no quedaba de otra, no podía darle el mismo trato a un mocoso que a los adultos y olvidarse de su suerte mientras estaba en su presencia; por suerte tenía experiencia.

Tras ser aseado y alimentado el chiquillo había caído rendido. Le envidiaba, los mocosos a esa edad eran afortunados; solo comían, dormían y hacían su mierda de jalea de pañal.

Fue tomado por sorpresa al sentir una respiración en la nuca y giró para toparse con el pelirrojo.

Muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Sus ojos le escudriñaban fieros y volvió a pensar que le descubriría, mas no fue así. Respiró aliviado cuando se apartó.

— Pareces persona sin tanta mugre.

— ¿Debo decir gracias? — masculló entre dientes y vio como el otro le miraba altanero.

— Sería lo de menos.

Cierto, había salvado su vida. Al parecer estaría eternamente endeudado de favores con este chico.

— No tengo dinero, si eso es lo que deseas.

Taiga le restó importancia y tiró del moreno en su regazo.

A Daiki le pareció que estaba siendo intimidado; por primera vez se sentía nervioso.

— ¿Qué haces…?

Entrecerró la mirada; debía ser una broma cruel ser tratado de aquella manera por aquel chico cuando él prácticamente le había violado cuando estuvo en su custodia durante un tiempo tan breve.

Al parecer las cosas se habían tornado en su contra.

Pero solamente estaba siendo observado- por el momento-, bajo el escrutinio de un animal salvaje al parecer.

— Solo deseo saber tu historia. No me fio de todo el que me encuentro y debes dar las gracias que me tomé la molestia de salvarte.

El muy capullo le estaba sobornando. Bueno, no tenía por qué decir la verdad, solo torcerla.

— Solo soy un simple hombre desafortunado en estas tierras.

— Por lo que veo tienes ascendencia nipona, ¿me equivoco? — no era tan estúpido como le pareció en su primera impresión.

— Sería justo sin el interrogatorio fuese bilateral — enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos para hacer su punto evidente.

— Solo soy un hombre que por infortunios de la vida quedó varado en este país y he tenido que apañármelas para sobrevivir — el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sin soltar el agarre alrededor de su presa que yacía sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas.

— ¿Haciendo trabajos sucios como secuestrar un mocoso? — ganó un apretón en el agarre, ocasionando que sus heridas escocieran; las más pequeñas eran solo cicatrices pero las otras tardarían en sanar.

— A veces se necesitan medidas extremas, pero no perjudicaré al chico si es lo que piensas. Solo le he librado de su cautiverio. Este país está lleno de gente ruin.

— Lo sé, vivo aquí.

Después de un momento de silencio el moreno volvió a hablar y le contó una versión resumida y alterada de su historia, de modo sencillo que el pelirrojo pudiese tragársela, peor no quedó tan convencido al final cuando se había negado a soltarle.

— Podría matarte mientras duermes, ya sabes — musitó mientras veía como el otro se acomodaba para dormir, sin soltarle. Daiki entrecerró la mirada y evaluó su situación; tendría que actuar para hacer creíble su historia y que el chico no le descubriese o terminaría muerto allí mismo.

Podría apañárselas, no era la primera vez que tenía una aventura lejos de casa.

El amanecer les sorprendió durmiendo demasiado pegados, incluso el mocoso estaba medio encima de él con sus extremidades inferiores golpeando su cara- lo que le había despertado-.

Al parecer el calor hizo su trabajo y fue librado del abrazo de muerte; Taiga giró sobre su espalda pero no pudo seguir durmiendo más tiempo al sentir un peso sobre su cuerpo.

— Tu responsabilidad.

Fue al pequeño cuarto de aseo, donde había algunas vasijas con agua, suficiente para un día pero no más que eso.

Había alimentos sobre la gastada mesa- todo era gastado y viejo en aquella pequeña vivienda abandonada-, lo que indicaba que el chico había conseguido algo más de provisiones, pero no suficiente para un viaje.

— Nos moveremos en unas horas, conseguí algo de ropa.

Daiki miró sobre su espalda al montón de pieles limpias y tela de distintos colores, antes de desviar su atención al despreocupado pelirrojo, con recelo.

-Te ves demasiado confiado para ser un extranjero en tierra extraña.

Taiga solo se encogió de hombros, descansando allí sobre pieles con su brazo como soporte mientras veía los intentos de su presa por morder sus dedos.

-No dejes que se los lleve a la boca. Sabrá el cielo dónde estuvieron esos dedos- masculló por lo bajo el moreno mientras secaba su cuerpo. Deseó por un momento no haberle distraído pues ahora se sentía incómodo siendo observado por aquel extranjero; nunca había tenido pega al estar desnudo frente a otros hombres, pero quizás se debiese a las circunstancias.

¿Cierto?

Él era asexual, nunca había tenido ninguna inclinación ni siquiera en su adolescencia, y las pocas veces que había tenido sexo había sido más por obligación; ni siquiera lo había disfrutado.

Eso debía ser permanente, no podía estar despertando deseo sexual y menos por un hombre.

La sospecha en aquella sonrisa que le regalaba el pelirrojo le hizo pensar en la doble connotación de sus anteriores palabras.

— No han estado en ningún lugar después que me bañé, pero podemos cambiar eso.

Taiga nunca asaltaría a nadie sexualmente, pero toda la tensión alrededor de aquel hombre se estaba concentrando y enrareciendo. Con la agilidad de un felino le había atrapado entre sus brazos y arrastrado sobre las pieles; la idea era solo un juego, pero al verle tan enfurruñado bajo su cuerpo sintió tentación.

Por igual el moreno había descubierto su problema mañanero.

Era un hombre, tenía necesidades.

— Te lanzas así sin saber si estoy limpio; no andes asaltando a la gente sin saber sus hábitos; no soy de esos y no sabes si puedo transmitirte alguna enfermedad.

— Tu actitud y palabras lo dicen todo.

Daiki se vio abrumado por aquella mirada intensa y aunque por un momento sintió terror por volver a verse en aquella posición, prontamente fue subyugado con el mínimo esfuerzo de un beso.

No esperó la sensación electrizante ni que sus nervios se disparasen al primer contacto húmedo; fueron los mordiscos sin embargo los que aflojaron sus rodillas e hicieron que sus caderas se alzasen sin apenas percatarse de ello, creando fricción entre ambos cuerpos y perdiendo el control de su cuerpo.

Ya libre, y apenas respirando, miró ceñudo al pelirrojo quien le sonreía sin abandonar su posición, con una ceja enarcada.

Al parecer quería continuar y Daiki no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto por la atracción que empezaba a crearse entre los dos.

Dejó a un lado el sentimiento de temor por una curiosidad imperiosa de probar una vez más aquellos labios; no había sentimientos allí fuera de la pasión primaria ante la chispa de atracción y naturaleza carnal, solo curiosidad y necesidad de explorar; aquello era diferente de sus encuentros anteriores, del beso inocente que había recibido en la primaria, del beso que había compartido con su amiga de la infancia; los labios del pelirrojo no eran tan suaves como los de una mujer, pero eran carnosos y demandantes, cada roce con los suyos le invitaba a probar más y más y al abrir su boca supo que las cosas podían ser mejores.

Siempre le había parecido asqueroso el intercambio de saliva, pero al aparecer solo debía dar con alguien experto y algo de interés.

El beso terminó cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo apremiante, pero los labios del pelirrojo continuaron su labor de brindarle placer el moreno, deslizándose sobre cada ramo de piel expuesta. El aliento desigual de Daiki quedó atrapado en su garganta ante el latigazo de excitación que le azotó cuando aquellos labios se hicieron de un pezón y manos traviesas hurgaron bajo la toalla que apenas cubría su desnudez. Piel caliente se deslizó sobre su abdomen y pelvis, haciendo notable la presencia de sus heridas, llegando más allá donde su hombría yacía dura y demandante de atención, misma que le fue otorgada por la mano hábil del pelirrojo.

Con un gemido nada propio en alguien como él se corrió en la mano del otro; la bruma del placer apenas le cobijó el tiempo suficiente hasta que la falta de movimiento le hizo estar alerta.

— Pareces un adolescente en su primer orgasmo.

No había durado nada en correrse, solo con los labios del pelirrojo castigando su pecho y apenas una primera estimulación en la cabeza de su pene.

Le fulminó furiosamente mientras se libraba de su agarre, separándose molesto ante la realización de su caída.

Sintiéndose ultrajado deseó no haber sucumbido, pero incluso estaba tan herido que su compañero pudo retenerle una vez más.

— Hey, no es para que te molestes ni avergüences. Solo… es una sorpresa- para Taiga no lo era tanto el hecho de que se hubiese corrido rápido o no, sino que el moreno daba señas de ser tan inexperto en ello que por un momento sintió remordimientos de haberlo usado, aunque el moreno hubiese disfrutado el momento, sabía que era un golpe bajo burlarse de esas cosas. — No voy a burlarme, fue demasiado ver tu expresión.

Forcejeó ente el abrazo asfixiante mientras el otro le besaba, pero cedió pronto.

En aquellas circunstancias era más débil que el hombre promedio, casi tan indefenso como un niño en cuestión de fuerzas; eso y que los besos del pelirrojo parecían ser muy contundentes a la hora de convencer.

Pero él no sería considerado débil.

— ¡No más juegos, estúpido extranjero! — había empujado con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del pelirrojo y apenas lo logró tras romper el beso.

Taiga alzó ambas manos y le dejó libre, entonces reparó en sus heridas.

No debió presionar tanto.

Fue por un paño húmedo y le ayudó a limpiarse.

— Deja que lo haga, aun estás herido.

Aunque no lo suficiente para detener su asalto anterior.

Daiki frenó las palabras antes que llegasen a sus labios.

— Solo déjame en paz.

Taiga se cansó de tratar con un sujeto tan tozudo y le dejó terminar el trabajo de limpiarse mientras hacía lo propio con su mano e iba por algo para comer, de paso confirmando que el mocoso estaba despierto observando todo el altercado.

Esa mirada tan fija y despierta no era propia en un bebé de solo dos meses.

Mientras el moreno estaba en lo suyo se encargó de recoger. A Daiki no le pareció extraño ya que antes había dicho que partirían en poco tiempo, pero no sabía que lo incluiría a él. Sino era que estaba recibiendo la señal errónea y en realidad se trataba de que le dejaría sin tan siquiera algo de ropa.

— Vienes con nosotros, por supuesto — le había dicho el pelirrojo poco después cuando le preguntó.

Claro, tenía una deuda de vida ahora con un extraño con ansias de crear problemas.

-No quiero verme arrastrado en tus locuras ni quiero ser niñera.

-No será por mucho tiempo, solo una semana y te dejaré en paz. Te daré algo de dinero si accedes.

No le parecía tan tentador, aunque como todo mundo se veía en necesidad de conseguir dinero para subsistir mientras lograba retornar a casa, bien podía conseguirlo de otro modo en empresas menos comprometedoras. No le gustaban las responsabilidades y en lo que fuese que se hubiese metido el pelirrojo no pintaba nada tan sencillo como devolver un mocoso que había sido secuestrado.

En América quizás sea solo cosa de avaricia pro dinero el secuestrar personas, pero en aquellas tierras actos terroristas implicaban objetivos mayores.

— No necesito tu dinero sucio, extranjero.

Taiga enarcó una ceja.

— Bien, de todas formas me debes la vida.

— Si lo pones así, es muy convincente — no escondió el sarcasmo y prefirió darle la espalda, dirigiéndose al otro cuarto para vestirse; escapando del peligro a su integridad.

La vivienda solo poseía una sala-comedor-cocina, una habitación y un baño. Una casucha con forma de tienda elaborada a base de barro cocido. Parecida a las viviendas que usasen en el viejo Egipto en tiempos de los faraones.

Cuanto había cambiado desde entonces la civilización humana…

Al volver se encontró con el desayuno en la mesa, que por desgracia solo contaba con tres ingredientes: pan, queso y leche.

Podría ser menos, debía recordar que no estaba en su casa ni en Japón, tampoco en las mejores circunstancias como para esperar más, hasta mucho habían conseguido, debía agradecer al pelirrojo pro preocuparse al menos de cosas como esas cuando debía cargar con sus propios asuntos.

Ahora que tenía una deuda de vida con él tenía sentimientos encontrados. Podía simplemente decirle quien era, pagarle cuantiosamente y librarse de cualquier represalia o intento de asalto por la pasada violación y humillación, con su promesa de ayudarle a volver a su país tan rápido como quisiera, pero a la vez no quería y era por algo más que el librarse de una amenaza como la venganza de un hombre humillado, sin embargo prefería no ir más allá de aquella suposición.

Así que decidió seguirle, de todas formas acompañarle solo significó estar a su lado en su viaje hasta los Emiratos Unidos, donde nadie sospecharía que un secuestrador de niños iría pues seguramente estaban buscando las pistas de un extranjero en los aeropuertos. Lo incómodo en su travesía fue el reciente hábito de usarle como peluche de dormir; mientras dormía el pelirrojo no era consciente de que abrazaba a un cuerpo malherido, en zonas del desierto impulsado por el frío de la noche, pero podría sospechar ya que el resto del tiempo igual lo hacía así hubiese calor. La excusa era que no había suficiente dinero para pagar posada de dos camas o una lo suficientemente espaciosa para tirar unas pieles y dormir separados. Las pocas veces que no lo hacían así era cuando el pelirrojo hacía guardia, cuando tocaba acampar en el desierto.

Pasada una semana habían llegado a su destino, Dubai. No sabía de dónde el pelirrojo conseguía tanto dinero, pero ante la renuencia del recepcionista por brindarles alojamiento en el hotel, muy debido a su apariencia- que no parecían gente rica precisamente-, el chico les sorprendió con una tarjeta de miembro honorífico.

Mientras pasaban a las que serían sus habitaciones no tardó en acribillar con la mirada al pelirrojo, frenado de atornillarle con preguntas para no llamar la atención de los botones hasta que las puertas se cerraron tras él.

— ¿Por lo menos falsificaste esa cosa? A todo esto, aun no me has dicho tu nombre — empezó a desvestirse, nunca en su vida había llevado tanta ropa encima ni cuando estaba en alguna misión- el reconocimiento se lo dejaba a su escuadrón-, mas se habían visto en la necesidad de hacer uso de las viejas costumbres para no ser descubiertos, sin parecer demasiado sospechosos.

Casi salta en su asiento al sentir el agarre, familiar pero inesperado, de los brazos del otro alrededor de su torso.

— Obviamente. Aunque no planeé en un principio que llevaría alguien más conmigo, pero he dicho que eras un visitante, luego te registré por un par de días. Y sobre mi nombre, nunca habías preguntado, de todas formas tampoco sé el tuyo.

— Nunca preguntaste.

— Claro, Mr. Holmes — el pelirrojo entornó los ojos; Daiki no entendió el chiste, más bien pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto como crearle una identidad.

— También me creaste una identidad.

— Olvídalo — Taiga prefirió centrarse en el enfurruñado bebé que no había sido muy a gusto con el servicio de transporte. Si se registraban en un lugar y rebelaban la existencia de un bebé con ellos, no tardarían en tener gente indeseable sobre sus cuellos, por lo que habían optado por transportarlo como si se tratase de una mascota, asegurándose de que la caja fuese segura y respirable, y de advertir a cualquiera del peligro que representaba dichosa mascota para extraños; si no fuese por la antes mencionada membresía honorífica el plan no les serviría, que a nadie le gustaría tener una mascota tan peligrosa en su hotel; ni siquiera quisieron ver dichosa mascota cuando Taiga les dijo el tipo, por eso también sin saber habían dejado pasar sus armas pese a que les habían revisado y toqueteado en busca de estas. Por la misma razón ambos podían cargar con el pequeño cuando salían, pues no confiaban de que revisarían sus habitaciones y pertenencias, pero debían salir de vez en cuando para guardar las apariencias; a veces Daiki lo llevaba en el portabebés y usaba ropa holgada, otras veces en el papel de mascota. El asunto era que siempre llevaban la dichosa caja y al bebé consigo.

El segundo día, antes de que sus caminos se separasen, decidieron cambiar de táctica; Daiki había sido registrado como invitado por un par de días, la estadía de Taiga por una semana, pero al tiempo de Daiki salir quien lo hizo fue el pelirrojo disfrazado, justo a tiempo en que la policía fuese a registrar su habitación.

Daiki les recibió, vestido con toda la pompa que pudiese reunir, con el rostro descubierto y ceñudo, y la apariencia de alguien que apenas salía de la ducha.

— ¿Desean algo, caballeros?

Los oficiales miraron extrañados al supervisor del hotel que les acompañaba y este empezó a disculparse por la confusión.

Para su ventaja habían hecho un plan ben elaborado; Taiga no rebeló ni un pelo de su cabeza al llegar al hotel y había conseguido unas lentillas para camuflar la singularidad de sus ojos, así como maquillaje para oscurecer la piel de sus manos con las que firmó, por lo que nadie sospecharía. También habían contratado a alguien para que se hiciese pasar por uno de ellos y entrase en acción una hora más tarde de la salida del pelirrojo. Al final Daiki tuvo que hacer uso de sus habilidades diplomática para cancelar su estadía, con la excusa del bochorno que había pasado ante la violación de su privacidad, por lo que el plan había resultado y no quedaron evidencias más que en el trato que se habían visto en necesidad de ejecutar con un local.

De todas formas no volverían a ver a ese hombre.

O eso esperaban.

A la hora de hacer la entrega Taiga dudó por un momento que el plan funcionase en el aeropuerto; estos seguían intervenidos al igual que las comunicaciones, por lo que no tuvo de otra; pese a que prometió dejarle libre de su deuda al final de la jornada, mas una suma cuantiosa de dinero, esta vez él quería ser quien le debiese un favor al moreno y fue por él; encontrándole a punto de abordar una caravana.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Boston?

Y cuanto desearía decir que sí, pero Daiki no podía, debía volver a casa, a su padre.

61

En otro principado de las tierras de oriente, un pueblo daba el adiós a sus últimos protectores. Los últimos miembros de la familia Al Sabah de Arätz habían fallecido en un atentado terrorista durante la cruzada hacia Kuwait, el emir había sido acusado de supuesta traición pero muchos habían abogado por él cuestionando dichas acusaciones, por lo que ante la opinión pública había recibido misericordia en una muerte menos dolorosa pero igual de deshonrosa: suicidio involuntario en la bañera. La versión oficial en las noticias revelaba un acto desesperado por un viejo senil que levantó más suposiciones de mártir que sospechas, pero quien tuvo la peor parte fue la prometida del príncipe; la pelirrosa había sido acusada sin posibilidad de ser defendida, ya que no era adepta de muchos y las pruebas en su contra habían sido aportadas por el concubino real quien se presentó como víctima de su maltrato y objeto de sus artimañas, siendo usado para sus propósitos y vendido su cuerpo por favores de la corte bajo las órdenes de la pelirrosa, todo esto corroborado por el primer ministro.

Momoi Satsuki fue entregada como botín para los soldados, que según creencia popular la habían usado hasta empujarla a la locura y se había suicidado pro igual en un crimen pasional tras la muerte del emir.

Todo apuntaba a que la muerte del Malik, del Sheikh y otros crímenes entre sombras habían sido concertados por la extranjera. Desde entonces todo Arätz empezó a desdeñar a los extranjeros y estos se vieron empujados a abandonar sus hogares, las misiones de ayuda extranjera fueron detenidas y la ciudad se vio en un mutismo disfrazado de paz que no duraría mucho tiempo.

62

— ¿Tan siquiera saben dónde estamos?

El misterioso amante de su señor no solía hablar mucho, y cuando lo hacía rompía los nervios del chico, aun cuando llevaban algo más de dos meses juntos; no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su presencia ni de fiarse en él, aunque en más de una ocasión le había salvado la vida.

Para añadir a sus nervios su señor se había adelantado dos días atrás, ¿necesario decir que apenas había pegado ojo desde entonces?

Un sonriente galeno les recibió en la puerta. Extrañado el chico empezaba a parecerles más molestas las sonrisas relucientes que últimamente se cargaba su señor; más que las convencionales sonrisas aterrorizantes, aquellas que todo el que no le conociese categorizaría dignas en un payaso de una película de terror.

Ahora solo parecía un tonto enamorado.

Bueno, su nuevo papel era cuidarle la espalda, no tenía por qué velar por su corazón ¿cierto? Eran asuntos ajenos de cama.

— Bienvenido a casa.

63

Daiki había decidido volver después de seis maravillosos meses con su amante, lo que había tomado como vacaciones imprevistas fue luego categorizado de un acto imprudente; aunque no se arrepentía del tiempo que había compartido con el pelirrojo, había sido un estúpido inconsciente; bien pudo haberle seguido después o retornado antes, y quizás evitado la desgracia que había afectado su familia.

Había perdido a su padre, a su mentor, a Satsuki y todo lo demás sin darse cuenta.

Había actuado como un inconsciente mozuelo sin pensar en consecuencias.

En últimas, tras para de culparse a sí mismo, se sintió traicionado por su propio pueblo. Aunque sabía cada mes oficiaban ceremonias en sus nombres y habían instaurado incluso sus natalicios como fechas honoríficas así como promovido sus nombres e historias en sus propias versiones cual leyendas, habían dado por hecha sus muertes y aceptado otro gobierno, bajo el dominio de aquellas serpientes que habían concertado todo.

Aunque nunca fue un príncipe en riquezas, no solo lo había sido en título y sería una ofensa a sus antepasados dejar por hecho las consecuencias en la ignorancia de su pueblo, pues pese a ser mestizo se creía parte y debía ser leal a sus raíces. Por eso prometió que aunque no recuperase su título y dominio sobre Arätz y las tierras de oriente, desenmascaría a los traidores y honraría el legado de sus antepasados reinstaurando el mismo.

Esa última noche decidió contarle todo a su pareja, en una carta que dejó sobre la mesita de noche antes de despedirse del pequeño niño que habían llevado consigo y adoptado. El cabello de Tetsuya se había oscurecido como su insufrible cuñado había vaticinado, y sus ojos azules eran claro indicio de que no le habían mentido sobre el origen del pequeño; hijo de una pareja de extranjeros que al igual que su pareja y su hermano habían sido obligados a introducirse en un país extraño para ser utilizados como ganado, como putas para gente rica de oriente con inclinaciones y fetiches extraños. El pequeño hubiese corrido la misma suerte que su madre, según la historia que contara Himuro a su retorno; las acciones de Taiga al secuestrar al niño había armado una revuelta entre esclavos sexuales, a quienes les importaba demasiado sus hijos para seguir viviendo si también les esperaba el mismo destino y aunque el plan no había funcionado sin bajas muchos se salvaron cuando la prensa internacional hizo correr las noticias y las autoridades hicieron cumplir sus propias leyes; aunque los poderosos hombres involucrados salieron libres del negocio el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa y tendrían las naciones unidas sobre sus cuellos cada que un extranjero entrase a sus tierras y no lograse salir; entre las víctimas hubo gente importante de otras naciones, por lo que la amenaza de una guerra entre las demás naciones y oriente presionaron los sistemas estrictos de estos últimos; ya tenían suficiente con sus guerras internas, se firmaron pactos de hacerlo bajo sus propios criterios y devolver a sano y salvo los extranjeros afectados.

Decidió que antes de irse quería llevarse un recuerdo, por lo que despertó al pelirrojo en medio de la noche; este aún estaba cegado por la bruma del sueño y el placer, quizás pensando que soñaba, mientras hacían el amor.

Manos recorrieron el firme y caliente torso del pelirrojo, Daiki aprendió como satisfacerle también con su boca y confirmó su avance al escuchar el gemido ronco escapar de aquellos labios que apenas le dieron tiempo de tragar la semilla del pelirrojo. Taiga había tirado de sus cabellos con algo de rudeza y sus bocas chocaron, el dolor y sabor metálico no detuvo a ninguno de devorarse a besos y mordidas, ni la falta de preparación frenó al moreno de recibir el miembro del pelirrojo en su interior.

Estaba seguro que no tendría las marcas de las manos de su amante en sus caderas gracias al color de su piel, pero sí perduraría la sensación por unos días. Mientras se dejaba perforar y mostraba una faceta que solo su amante había tenido el placer de ver; su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo otro cuerpo, entregándose a las caricias de otro hombre, disfrutando del sexo en toda su maravillosa expresión, temblando bajo la cadenciosa entrega de sus cuerpos, con los ojos humedecidos de placer y un cúmulo de emociones, labios susurrantes de palabras afectivas que el pelirrojo no lograba distinguir entre la bruma.

Mientras sentía al pelirrojo latir en su interior e inundarle con su esencia, le abrazó como si no quisiera dejarle ir, o en este caso que le dejara ir.

Una hora más tarde cerraba las puertas de su nuevo hogar, en busca de redención; dejando detrás su nueva familia.

Al parecer esa era la maldición de los Al Sabah.

El poder y el deseo solo podían entrelazarse cuando el objetivo era el mismo.

La lucha entre ambos estaba en la prueba de los sentimientos plasmados en una carta, misma que esperaba ser abierta al amanecer, pero su receptor había despertado en la madrugada gracias a cierto personaje usualmente tranquilo, que lloraba pidiendo por uno de sus padres ante la notable ausencia de uno de ellos.

 **¿El fin?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Epílogo

**Nota del Capítulo:**

Para más información sobre la segunda parte, sobre cuando se publicará, el título y otros detalles, visitar esta página.

 **Aclaración de lectura:**

-letra normal: diálogo, narración.

-letra "entre comillas": diálogo por teléfono/otra línea.

-párrafos numerados: saltos de escena, cambio de punto de vista y/o tiempo por escenas.

 **Epílogo**

64

Le tomó tiempo desentrañar la identidad de su captor, pero quién imaginaría que la información estaría tan al alcance de sus manos. El de por sí extraño comportamiento de su amante había cambiado durante su visita al palacio de Arätz, donde fueron convocados todos los señores de las tierras de esa parte de oriente, hasta donde el conflicto con otros países aún no llegaba mas no tardaría en dar alcance. El motivo del festejo no era otro que el nombramiento de un nuevo soberano en la casa Al Sabah, que en los últimos tiempos había parecido caer en desgracia y catapultarse hasta su desaparición como otras familias prominentes, hasta que apareció un bastardo.

La revelación agitó las masas sin lugar a dudas; todo apuntaba que esta familia perduraría en los anales de la historia, ya sea a punta de disturbios por su causa.

Previo a la aparición del nuevo patriarca, muchas familias- y el pueblo de la zona costera en general que había retornado a la ciudad- armaron revuelos por sus diferencias, que irónicamente les llevaron a sumarse en un considerable fuerte de oposición al gobierno de extranjeros. Cabe decir que por más que hiciese el Ministro Stevenson por contentarles, el recelo era arraigado en las poblaciones de cualquier país y en especial en oriente; de todas formas los gobiernos en aquella parte del mundo eran encabezados por figuras que seguían una religión estricta; la aversión del Ministro en sumarse a la religión que profesaban tan celosamente los arätzis fue la gota que colmó el vaso de aquella aparente calma reinante en Arätz durante más de medio año, por igual el que tomara como pareja al concubino real a la luz pública en vez de sumarle votos agitó a los partidarios reformadores tanto como a los conservadores y el poder se dividió en dos, hasta que surgió entre ellos un cabecilla.

Decir que la derrota en la cara del ministro fue impactante era poco; apareció en todos los diarios digitales y extranjeros.

Pero nada excitó más la población, incluso fuera de Arätz, que la aparición del supuesto fenecido Malik: Kalid Rassha Al Sabah, en su magnífica gloria; vestido con sencillas túnicas y porte regio liderando ambos fuertes de oposición. A diferencia de otros tantos supuestos muertos vivientes este no solo mostraba una apariencia hecha al carbón del anterior Malik, sino también los dones de su ascendencia que le fueron otorgadas al heredero como a otros varones nacidos en aquella familia. Debió ser vergonzoso, pero no más que la disposición del hombre en recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo; un equipo conformado por médicos y otras figuras religiosas ofició la ceremonia para confirmar rasgos solo heredados a algunos miembros varones de la familia Al Sabah y sin embargo igual se realizaron las pruebas médicas pertinentes con una muestra de ADN pues no podía ser coincidencia entre tantas similitudes.

Solo que las pruebas arrojaron verdades más impactantes; el hombre frente a ellos no era el asegurado fenecido Malik quien volviese de la muerte, ni siquiera consanguíneo, pero sí del Malik anterior.

Al parecer uno de sus antecesores había fallado al confiarse en sus métodos para no dejar hijos bastardos.

Mostrando su rostro al desnudo en la plaza de Séfora, el nuevo Malik fue ungido como el anterior. Para no dar lugar a sospechas y más excitación, ciertos detalles quedaron confinados dentro de las paredes del castillo y el círculo del concejo Arätz.

Nadie pudo negar el parecido, y el hecho de que el equipo religioso así como el equipo médico fuese conformado por representaciones de cada señorío dio lugar a mayor credibilidad.

El nuevo Malik parecía tan consciente de sí mismo que no mostraba alteración o sentimiento alguno al ser tratado como a un difunto, y no necesitaba vestir nada más ostentoso para mostrar su nobleza y señorío cual su actitud.

Imayoshi miró desde el palco la religiosa ceremonia, sin demostrar alteración por la extraña tensión que irradiaba el mercenario a su lado. El tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo nunca se había alterado en presencia del público ni cuando le acompañaba en actos oficiales como aquel, aunque sin duda este no tenía precedentes.

-Sin dudas muy apuesto el Malik.

El esperaba que fuese cosa de posesividad el gruñido bajo pero presente que obtuvo en respuesta antes de ser abandonado junto a su séquito; ser parte de la corte de un gobierno como el de su señor le brindaba ciertos beneficios y libertad así como riquezas, pero muchas veces se sentía solitario hasta la muerte. No era un destino que pudiese aceptar fácilmente y por eso se las jugaba a costa de su propio pellejo; claro que a la vista de todos era un extranjero y libertino, nada por lo que avergonzarse, pero sabía que si saltaba mucho y tan lejos de la valla el control sobre su persona se reanudaría y caería la opresión sobre él con fuerza de años que luchó por desprenderse del dominio de su hermanastro. Su encuentro con su amado mercenario había acentuado esas ganas de volar lejos, solo esperaba poder lograrlo y lo haría algún día bajo las narices de su captor.

— Uno de tus hombres no es muy adepto a ti al parecer, hermanito.

Él puso su mejor sonrisa ante la expresión burlesca de su hermano.

— Solo les dejo hacer a su antojo; a diferencia tuya, her-ma-no, sé cómo tratar a mis chicos, no por nada obtengo lo que deseo sin necesidad de pedirlo.

Debía agradecer que se tomó la molestia de entablar algún lazo con su único pariente vivo. Si bien no estaban atados por la sangre, el jeque era muy apasionado con los lazos hasta rayar en lo obsesivo; nunca le haría daño a menos que lo presionara a ello, con algo como la traición, por eso se había guardado tantas cosas consciente de que un día cosecharían los frutos de su locura aunque a él mismo le salpicara por mantenerse callado.

Imayoshi no olvidaba que vivía en una cueva de serpientes, sin embargo había aprendido a lidiar con ellas y algo de su naturaleza se le había contagiado.

— No te desveles hasta tarde, hermano bebé; dudo que el nuevo Malik se te abra de piernas como intentaste con el anterior —. Susurró solo para él. Había conocido la atracción enfermiza en el chico desde que fuese un adolescente y siguiese a su padrastro en todas las reuniones de los jefes de la región; Cam había tenido un flechazo por el en ese entonces Sheikh Al Sabah, pasaba cada noche entre encuentros oficiales alardeando de su magnífica voz y cuerpo, incluso de que en una ocasión había visto su rostro; cosa de la que los hombres nobles eran muy celosos guardarse tanto o más que las mujeres, por celo de su propia privacidad; esto les permitía libertad de andar fuera de sus papeles de príncipes y señores, como hombres comunes y corrientes; el poder dedicarse a los placeres a aquellos que preferían obtenerlo no solo por sus títulos o riquezas, otros incluso lograr algo tan cursi como encontrar el amor. El asunto es que parecía hasta parte de la cultura, más que una moda era como una fiebre, pero su hermano nunca tuvo esas inclinaciones; él quería siempre brillar y cegar a todos con su apariencia e ingenio, que por desgracia fueron cambiando conforme el paso de los años: cada vez más hermoso, más ingenioso pero ciego a sus propios deseos. Para peor, el principal objeto de su deseo nunca sucumbió a sus encantos, prefiriendo las mujeres y luego inclinándose por mozuelos sencillos. Ima empezó a temer por el concubino real cuando este ascendió con su extranjera y exótica belleza, empañando al resto de los amantes del Malik y ocupando de privilegios que su hermano consideraba solo suyos; la imposibilidad de poder hacer algo al respecto al parecer empujó su cordura y fue coleccionando amantes con un mismo perfil o parecidos al ex Malik; su muerte solo le empujó aún más en la locura, mientras más lejos Kalid estuvo de su alcance sus objetivos sufrían mucho más hasta la mutilación.

— Uff… que suerte que estás aquí.

Terminada la ceremonia todos fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes; si le pareció extraño ver a su amante más fuera de lugar en aquellas habitaciones no lo demostró.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua? Mataría al que lo hiciera.

Por un momento creyó ver un brillo burlón en aquellos ojos, la única parte visible además de sus manos que el mercenario dejaba expuesta mientras había luz y estaban a resguardo de algún techo, por lo demás sus ojos incluso los llevaba cubiertos cuando estaban fuera.

Se acercó, reduciendo la distancia a nada, tras asegurar las puertas con pestillos dobles y sus manos fueron despojándole de aquellas pesadas vestimentas.

Le había tomado tiempo ganarse el derecho de desnudarle sin temer perder algún miembro, pero era algo que valía la pena el riesgo; confirmó, mientras su tacto le permitía disfrutar de la firmeza de aquel torso desnudo y caliente.

— Vamos a la cama; ambos estamos cansados por el largo viaje y la aburrida ceremonia — dando un bostezo, se dejaba arrastrar sobre el mullido lecho y tiraba de su amante antes de que este escapara.

Él le ayudó a desvestirse sobre la cama, a su lado, para que no tuviese excusas. Cuando toda esa tela y armadura calló al suelo, el galeno se encontraba caliente frotándose contra el musculoso cuerpo de su amante que no estaba por cooperar- lo normal-. Tuvo que resignarse únicamente a dormir o hacerlo solo mientras su amante yacía a su lado sobre su estómago.

— Ok. Ya entendí el mensaje, jefe. Solo dormir —. El menor besó el ceño fruncido de su amante haciendo que este entrecerrara aquellos bellos ojos. Imayoshi haría todo en proteger a su hombre si su hermano intentaba poner sus manos sobre él, porque no le quedaba dudas- al ver tal magnificencia desnuda- que él tenía entre sus brazos un hombre que había escapado victorioso de un destino peor que la muerte. Las cicatrices lo confirmaban.

Si bien le pareció extraño cuando el mercenario había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y por tanto tiempo, para el mismo momento en que se extendiese el rumor del asesinato de Malik Kalid Rassha Al Sabah, y llegando con marcas de quemaduras así como heridas infectadas y rastros de ciertos químicos en su sangre, sus alarmas se dispararon y su curiosidad sobre la identidad de su amante ganó terreno. Seguramente había sido una fea pelea a la que se había enfrentado, y tantas coincidencias solo le llevaron a sospechar hasta que viendo a sus ojos lo descubrió.

Solo había un hombre en todo oriente con unos ojos como aquellos, no había reparado en ello hasta el momento; uno que su propio hermano deseaba con extremada locura y que él mismo había presenciado aquel fatídico día en que su obsesión nació.

No sabía las razones exactas por las que había abrazado su destino, abandonando a su gente y título, pero lo averiguaría y si de algo estaba seguro era que si bien su amante no le diría se lo demostraría, porque en su mirada podía ver el fuego de un hombre que no se daba por vencido.

— Descansa tranquilo, mi amado rey.

Quizás era el hecho de que ambos vagaban en solitario lo que les había permitido encontrarse, o el que ambos avanzaban en la búsqueda de algo. Sin embargo Imayoshi nunca podría estar más agradecido por las fatalidades que permitían a los amantes el unirse. Él estaba consolidando en cada beso y en cada caricia un juramento de fidelidad y devoción para con este hombre; su vida empezaba a tomar sentido desde allí, dividiéndose en un antes y después las historias de ambos, a partir del momento en que sus vidas se cruzaron. Prefiriendo ignorar entre todas las verdades de lo perra que es la vida, cuan doloroso es amar.

No obstante ambos eran excelentes actores; cerraron sus ojos, fingieron dormir e incluso engañaron sus cerebros y sus cuerpos, pero sus mentes se mantuvieron alertas; uno para no ser tomado con la guardia baja, el otro por temor a que su secreto fuese descubierto; ambos intentando apaciguar al otro, fingiendo y mintiéndose con sus silencios; la trampa de los amantes que al final les empujaría a hacerse daño entre ellos.

65

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Daiki?

Se exaltó ante el inesperado abordaje; al parecer no había burlado la seguridad de su pareja del todo.

— ¿O debería decir, su alteza? — Ante esto el moreno fulminó a su interlocutor, por alguna razón su voz le parecía familiar; ver aquel sujeto en aquellas pintas como un guardaespaldas solo alimentó su recelo; conocía a todo el personal que servía a su pareja, desde su manager hasta su chofer, y el perfil ni la voz los reconocía.

Las alertas en su cabeza se dispararon aún más ante la realización de sus palabras.

— ¿Quién eres? — el aludido solo sonrió de manera tan sutil que si no estuviese versado en el lenguaje corporal no lo distinguiría en aquella persona que parecía no muy habituado a sonreír —. No tengo tiempo para perder con gente rara, piérdete.

— ¿Esa es la actitud que profesas? Me parecías un poco diferente por teléfono. — Daiki se detuvo a unos pasos, a punto de perder su vuelo. — Esperaba conocernos en otras circunstancias

66

— "¿No crees que quizás solo salió a caminar?"

— Daiki no sale a caminar solo, ¡menos a media noche!

Cierto pelirrojo intentaba mantener la calma en medio de gritos; caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina con un irritado bebé peliazul que no paraba de llorar y el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

— "Calma, hombre. No vayas a armar un escándalo sin haber pruebas. A ver… sus ropas siguen en el closet, ¿cierto?" — el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y suspiró molesto. Su silencio había sido una confirmación para la persona en la otra línea; sí, había rebuscado todo tres horas más tarde, desde su despertar sin indicios de que su amante estuviese de vuelta, para confirmar que todo seguía en orden.

Todo en el mismo lugar que se suponía debía estar; demasiado ordenado para ser el hogar de dos hombres, cosa que debía agradecerlo al servicio de limpieza, aunque le molestase contar con tantos sirvientes- y eso que solo tenía guardaespaldas y de vez en cuando el servicio de limpieza, todo ello monitoreado por su manager-. Estaba todo en orden y en su sitio, todo excepto lo más importante: su pareja.

— Todo sigue en el mismo orden que se supone debe estar, como tanta lata das cada vez que vienes a mi casa y vez una mota de polvo.

— "Kagami, tienes un bebé en casa, sabes que debes cuidar de todo detalle si quieres permanecer con la custodia del pequeñín por tiempo indefinido y aunque sabemos que no somos como el común de los hombres- desordenados por naturaleza- tampoco el epítome del orden. La próxima semana será la última entrevista y podrán obtener la certeza que ese chico será tan suyo como si lo hubiesen procreado ambos."

— Biológico o no, Tetsu no tendrá otros padres aparte-…

— "Lo sé, lo sé, bakagami. Ahora deja la paranoia; hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema, las cosas se atrasaron por la dudosa procedencia del pequeñín, pero sabes que el dinero y las influencias juegan un papel importante y de eso nos sobra. Solo démosle esa semana, por más que escarben no encontrarán nada, hago bien mi trabajo y de eso puedo regodearme. De todas formas, quizás Daiki está pensando sobre el asunto y salió a caminar para invocar paciencia a su dios, sabemos lo temperamental que es el hombre."

— Lo sé. Gracias por todo, Kasamatsu.

— "Encargarme de todo es mi trabajo; tu solo preocúpate de estar en forma para los juegos y vivir tu vida, yo me encargo del resto; kami sabe que no toda la gente talentosa puede disfrutar de sus vidas con libertad ni privacidad." — Taiga se calmó por el momento, sintiéndose agradecido y en cierto modo culpable. Sabía que era todo un pedazo encargarse de manejar su vida profesional y cubrirle la espalda, más después de aquella caída cuando fue a parar a esas tierras olvidadas de Dios, pero el chico tenía las pelotas suficientes para manejar incluso un público de fanes y espectadores excitados por su desaparición así como todo un equipo descontento y preocupado, más los miles de comentarios y publicidad de chismes.

Había saltado a la fama tras pasar de novato talentoso del año a celebridad cuando se había creado la historia para el público de que estuvo ausente casi dos años por presunto secuestro, intento de asesinato y enfermedad. Cabe decir que maquillaron un tanto la historia, pero parte de ella era cierta y el culpable de la casi irremediable caída de su carrera profesional estaba ahogado en la miseria y tras las rejas, y todo lo que le restaba de vida no daría para su condena a menos que fuese inmortal.

Al cabo de unos minutos reparó en que el pequeño había quedado dormido por agotamiento; secó su carita húmeda por el llanto y los mocos, pasándole un paño con agua tibia para que no quedase pegajoso y llevándole a su lecho; a sabiendas de que el calor del mismo y la esencia de sus dueños le permitiría tener un sueño tranquilo mientras se encargaba del asunto de la desaparición de su pareja.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en el escrito sobre la cómoda.

— "¿Sigues ahí?"

— Sí, sí, perdona — respondió al cabo de unos minutos en silencio. — Te llamaré luego, disculpa por despertarte tan tarde de la noche.

— "No hay problema, en tu lugar también estaría irritable viniéndose una fecha tan importante y sumándose una pronta visita de protección infantil con tanta publicidad. Me llamas cuando tu marido aparezca."

— Claro. — respondió sin pensar tan siquiera que se trataba de una broma o prestar real atención a sus palabras mientras cortaba la llamada, sin dejar de mirar aquel papel con la familiar letra de su pareja en ella; temiendo lo incierto.

La mañana llegó, rayos de sol bañando la piel y el cuerpo tenso del pelirrojo, quien tuvo que abandonar la vivienda- no sin antes ordenar a sus guardas cuidar del pequeño, por sus vidas- pues necesitaba descargarlo todo.

Dos horas en la cancha no fueron suficientes, menos cuando estaba solo y la ira burbujeaba bajo la piel con cada latido.

En un último enceste clavado que rompió la canasta creyó ver alguien acercarse, alguien muy específico, y aunque una parte de sí mismo le gritaba que estaba cometiendo un error se lanzó sobre aquella persona, empotrándole contra la malla; la resistencia del otro solo le enfureció a un más pero no estuvo lo suficientemente ciego para cometer una locura.

— Por kami… extrañaba tus besos, pero nunca me habías dado uno con sangre ni tan fuerte desde que eras un enano.

— Tú…

Fue envuelto en un abrazo cálido tras caer de rodillas. Unos labios lastimados y sangrantes tocaron su frente mientras unos dedos peinaban hacia atrás los rebeldes mechones rojos.

— Sí, yo. Estoy de vuelta, nunca más te dejaré, te lo prometí. Ahora ya no hay nadie que se interponga entre nosotros.

Taiga gritó de rabia, tan fuerte que las aves nocturnas y diurnas se agitaron y huyeron de allí; un grito de rabia y dolor, una declaración de guerra.

Aquella sonrisa en labios del moreno siempre auguraba tempestad, por eso Himuro prefería evitar sonreír para él, ya que parecía una maldición cuando lo hacía en momentos así.

Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición, el abrazo fue roto; Taiga se incorporó seguido del moreno, con una misión en mente.

Nadie se burlaba de él dos veces, ni siquiera el destino.

67

En otra parte alguien gemía por dentro, de dolor físico y mental, mientras se dirigía en un vuelo al encuentro con el pasado y el comienzo de una lucha entre el poder y el deseo.

 **CONTINÚA EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


End file.
